Unter Wölfen
by Young Griff
Summary: "Ich werde dich zerstören, Avatar." Allein und ohne ihre Bändigerkräfte irrt Korra durch Republica. Verraten von denen, die geschworen hatten sie zu beschützen, ist ihr Kampfgeist dennoch ungebrochen. Sie schließt sich den Equalisten an mit dem vagen Ziel sie zu infiltrieren, doch kämpft schon bald mit einer wachsenden Faszination für den Anführer der Revolution. [Amorra]
1. Kapitel I - Korra allein zu Haus

_Vorwort:_

 _Ich habe keine Rechte an dem Avatar Franchise. Das gehört alles Bryke und Nickelodeon. Diese Geschichte handelt zum Zeitpunkt der ersten Staffel von Legend of Korra. Eine Geschichte über 'was wäre wenn Amon nicht gezögert hätte Korra's Kräfte am Anfang bereits zu nehmen' und die Folgen dieser Entscheidung. Ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten, der Rest sollte im Laufe der Geschichte klar werden. Achja, Amorra ist das Pairing und ich bereue nichts._

* * *

 _ **Unter Wölfen**_

 _ **-.-**_

Unverwandt betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild in dem Fenster eines heruntergekommenen Teeladens. Statt vertrauter Blautöne trug sie eine einfache olivfarbene Jacke, eine dunkelgraue Hose und dunkle Stiefel. Ein Hut warf einen Schatten über ihr Gesicht und um den Hals hing ein kratziger roter Schal. Die Kleider waren allesamt gestohlen. Die Nacht als sie von der Luftbändigerinsel fliehe musste hatte sie sie von irgendeiner Wäscheleine gezupft und sich davongestohlen.

Mit einem Kloß im Hals suchte sie in ihrem Spiegelbild nach Überresten von der Person, die sie bis vor kurzem noch gewesen war. Die selben blauen Augen, der vertraute Braunton ihrer Haut. Trotzdem würde sie bis auf ihre Freunde vermutlich niemand erkennen, ihre Kleidung war dreckig und schrie förmlich Unterschicht. Die meisten Leute, die sie nun auf der Straße anblickten sahen nur eine weitere Obdachlose mit Wasserstammwurzeln und bedachten sie selten mit einem zweiten Blick.

Korra rollte die Ärmel ihrer Jacke hoch und strich nervös eine Falte glatt. Dann stieß sie die Tür zum Teeladen auf und trat ein. Ein Glockenspiel verkündete klirrend ihre Ankunft und der Geruch von Jasmin und Ingwer begrüßte sie. Hinter dem Thresen stand eine hagere alte Frau mit schlohweisem Haar dass zu einem strengen Knoten zusammengebunden war.

Als sie Korra erblickte verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel nach unten.

Unberrit steuerte Korra auf sie zu und blieb vor dem Tresen stehen.

"Hallo!" grüßte sie und schenkte der Dame ihr breitestes Lächeln.

Die alte Frau ignorierte sie und tat als wäre sie beschäftigt eine weiß-rot gestreifte Teetasse mit einem Lumpen zu polieren.

Unsicher was sie sagen sollte rieb Korra sich den Nacken. Sie hustete, dann setzte sie erneut an. "Ich wollte fragen ob sie Arbeit für mich haben, ich bin neu hier... mein Name ist-"

Die alte Freu unterbrach sie mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung und sah ihr zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Dann wanderte ihr Blick über ihre Kleidung zu ihren drecken Stiefeln und wieder hoch in ihr Gesicht.

"Kind, es ist mir egal was dein Name ist, von deinesgleichen sehe ich täglich ein Dutzend. Ich habe keine Arbeit." Sie verschränkte die Arme. "Und wenn du kein Tee kaufen willst, dann rate ich dir zu verschwinden."

Entäuscht straffte Korra die Schultern, es war nicht die erste Absage die sie erhalten hatte. Als sie vor knapp drei Wochen sich auf den Straßen von Republica wiedergefunden hatte ohne Geld und ohne Zuflucht hatte sie versucht verschiedene Gelegenheitsarbeiten zu verrichten, doch zu ihrem Verdruss hatte sich herausgestellt wie schwierig es für einen Nichtbändiger war an einen Job in den Fabriken zu kommen.

Mit viel Flehen und einer ordentlichen Portion Glück hatte sie ein paar Tage in einer Werft am Hafen arbeiten können. Unter ihren Fingernägeln hatte sich daraufhin eine Kruste aus Kohle angesammelt die sie trotz wiederholten Waschens nicht loszubekommen schien.

Als sie danach wieder keine Arbeit hatte, war sie zum ersten Mal gezwungen gewesen Essen zu stehlen. Hier ein Kohlkopf, dort ein gebratener Fisch. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war und wenn Meister Tenzin sie sehen könnte, er zutiefst beschämt von ihrem Verhalten wäre. Aber sie hatte schnell gelernt, dass die Grenze zwischen Richtig und Falsch schnell verwischte wenn sie tagelang nichts zu Essen hatte und ihr Magen wie ein Eisbärenhund knurrte. Sie tat es zum Überleben, Tenzin würde es verstehen. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls.

Hunger war ein Konzept, dass sie bisher nie kennen gelernt hatte, ihr Leben vor Republica war behütet und sicher gewesen, reflektierte sie. Doch ihre Ankunft in der Stadt hatt einem bösen Erwachen geglichen. Ihre idyllische Vorstellungen von Republica, der Stadt der Einheit, hatten sich als falsch herausgestellt. Sie hatte noch keinen Ort gesehen, der mehr enzweit war, wie diese Stadt. Als Avatar war es ihre oberste Pflicht das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen, aber sie hatte die bittere Lektion lernen müssen, dass sie der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen war ... und nun war sie hier gelandet.

Das Klirren des Glockenspiels riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Ein Mann war in den Laden hereingestürmt, er hatte kurz geschorene, braune Haare und einen Ziegenbart und er trug eine grüne Robe mit einer gelblichen Schürze. Er ignorierte Korra und wendete sich gleich an die alte Frau.

"Yuma! Das Satomobil hat eine Panne."

Die alte Frau stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Was hast du angestellt? Ich schwöre, du bist mit Abstand der nutzloseste Fahrer den ich je eingestellt habe. Hast du es in die Werkstatt gebracht?"

Der Mann nickte, er schien unter ihrem vernichtenden Blick zu schrumpfen.

"In einer Woche ist es repariert ... das Problem ist." Er schluckte schwer und ein Schweißtropfen perlte ihm von der Stirn. "Im Hafen ist heute die neue Lieferung eingetroffen..."

Yumas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Hinterm Haus steht ein Schubkarren, den darfst du gerne ausleihen. Ich brauche diese Lieferung, noch heute!"

Perplex blinzelte der Mann und zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Bis zum Hafen sind es bestimmt zwanzig Minuten von hier aus und ich müsste so oft hin und herfahren, dass kann nicht dein Ernst-"

Vor Wut verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und er warf die Hände in die Luft.

"Weißt du was Yuma? Mir reichts! Wenn du nächste Woche wieder einen Fahrer suchst fein, aber ich bin nicht dein Sklave!" Mit diesen Worten riss er sich die Schürze runter, pfefferte sie auf den Boden und rauschte dramatisch aus der Ladentür.

Für einen Moment war Korra sprachlos, aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie die alte Frau.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bückte diese sich um das gelbe Stoffstück vom Boden aufzuheben.

"Heute ist dein Glückstag." sagte sie und warf Korra die Schürze zu.

"Es ist gerade eine Stelle freigeworden."

Korra schluckte.

Dann verneigte sie sich und schenkte der Frau ein zaghaftes Lächeln.

"Ich, ähm, ich danke ihnen ... ich werde sie nicht entäuschen."

"Jaja." sagte die alte Frau ungeduldig. "Beeil dich, Zeit ist Geld."

Korra floh Richtung Ausgang, als die Tür hinter ihr zufiehl, gestatte sie sich einen Moment um sich gegen die Hauswand zu lehnen und tief auszuatmen.

Es war besser gelaufen wie sie erwartet hatte

Mit dem Schubkarren bewaffnet machte sie sich auf zum Hafen. Ihr Weg führte sie vorbei an der Drachen Ebene und durch das Industrieviertel. Es war kein schöner Teil der Stadt. Es war als läge eine Decke aus Schwermut darüber. Selbst der Himmel wirkte hier düsterer und die Farben wirkten blasser. Rechts und links ragten dunkle Gebäude empor und die Luft war schwer mit Abgasen und Rauch.

Die Gesichter der Menschen hier waren angespannt, die meisten trugen sehr einfache Kleidung.

Mit geducktem Kopf und dem Blick auf den Boden vor ihr gerichtet lief sie durch die Straßen und versuchte möglichst keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Im Hinterkopf stets die Angst erkannt zu werden.

Aber sie erreichte den Hafen ohne Zwischenfälle. Ein Güterschiff war gerade dabei seine Fracht zu entladen und sie steuerte darauf zu.

Als sie die Hafenmitarbeiter überzeugt hatte, _ja_ sie war im Auftrag von einer Yuma hier, zeigten sie ihr die Frachtkiste mit der Teelieferung. Als Korra die schiere Menge an Säcken sah, seuftzte sie. Der Mann im Laden hatte Recht gehabt, sie würde einige Male hierherkommen müssen um die ganze Ware zu verladen. Korra belud den Karren so voll es ging und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Beim ersten Mal fiel es ihr schwer den Teeladen auf Anhieb wiederzufinden. Sie verlief sich einige Male bis sie endlich das verblichene Schild mit der Aufschrift _Zum grünen Drachen_ wiederfand.  
Beim zweiten Mal fand sie den Weg schon einfacher, und beim dritten und vierten Mal kam ihr der Weg schon recht vertraut vor. Die Sonne war über den Himmel gewandert und die Abenddämmerung brach ein als Korra zum letzte Mal am Hafen ihren Karren belud.

Tagsüber war das Industrieviertel eine Sache, doch Nachts eine ganz andere. Die dunklen Gassen waren zum größten Teil verlassen und Korra konnte nicht anders als den Ort bedrohlich zu finden. Eine Straßenlampe war zerschmettert und in der Dunkelheit erkannte sie einen Bordstein nicht und stolperte prompt darüber. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, dann straffte sie die Schultern und strich sich die Haare glatt und schnaubte kopfschüttelnd. Immerhin war sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr, sie hatte keinen Grund Angst vor der Dunkelheit zu haben.

Ein einsames Auto fuhr die Straße entlang, der Scheinwerfer blendete Korra und sie hob schützend eine Hand vor die Augen.

Zu ihrem Unbehagen wurde das Auto langsamer bis es auf ihrer Höhe stehen blieb. Es hatte einen roten Lack und vorne eine aufwendige goldene Verziehrung in Form eines Schildkrötenlöwens. Eine Scheibe wurde heruntergelassen und ein Mann streckte den Kopf heraus. Er schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen was einen goldenen Zahn aufblitzen lies.

"Na kleines. So spät noch unterwegs?"

Korra hörte gedämpftes Lachen aus dem Innern des Wagens.

Sie verschränkte bestimmt die Arme vor der Brust und blickte auf ihn herab in, was sie hoffte, einer einschüchternden Art.

"Das geht dich nichts an. Ich glaube es wäre das beste wenn ihr jetzt einfach weiterfährt."

Sie drehte sich ab und schob ihren Karren weiter. Doch der Mann lies nicht locker.

"Weißt du was ich glaube, Kleines? Du hast keine Ahnung mit wem du da redest."

Sie drehte sich um und funkelte ihn wütend an. Die Wagentür schwang auf und der Mann stieg aus. Er war einen guten Kopf größer als Korra und breit gebaut. Er trug einen Hut und eine graue Jacke über einem teuren weißen Hemd. Um seinen Hals glitzerte eine schwere Goldkette. Im folgten zwei weitere Männer die sich zu seiner Seite aufbauten. Der kleinere der Beiden trug eine schwarze Jacke mit einem roten Gürtel, sein dunkles Haar war mit Unmengen an Gel zurückgekämmt und eine Locke fiel ihm kräuselnd in die Stirn. Der dritte und größte der drei Männer war ein halber Riese. Er trug ein einfaches grünes Hemd, seine Gesichtszüge waren grob und er starrte Korra aus kleinen bösen Augen an.

Der Mann mit der Goldkette zog den Hut.

"Wo bleiben meine Manieren, mein Name ist Viper und das" er deutete auf die anderen Beiden. "Sind Ping und Tharek." Er legte den Kopf etwas schief und lies den Blick über Korra gleiten. Ein unwohler Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken.

"Du musst neu in der Stadt sein Kleines, wenn du uns nicht kennst. Du siehst, wir sind die Herrscher dieses Viertels." Er lächelte dünn. "Ich nehm dir das nicht übel, du bist ein hübsches Ding. Ich verspreche dir du könntest hier schnell neue Freunde machen." Zweideutig hob er eine Augenbraue und grinste anzüglich.

Korras Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Sie stemmte die Hände gegen ihre Hüfte und versuchte die aufkommende Übelkeit hinunterzuschlucken.

"Vielen Dank für das Angebot." sagte sie, ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. "Aber ich befürchte ich würde selbst die Gesellschaft eines Unagis bevorzugen."

Der Mann namens Ping knurrte und eine Flamme erwachte in seiner Hand. Das Feuer tauchte sein bleiches Gesicht in einen orangenen Schein. Korras Augen weiteten sich, sie hatten ihn schon einmal gesehen. An ihrem ersten Tag als sie in Republica angekommen war. Diese Männer gehörten der Triade der Dreifachgefahr an. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Korra wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als ihre Kräfte zurück zu bekommen. Es wäre ein leichtes für sie gewesen die drei zu besiegen. Die Schurken hätten es bereut sich mit ihr anzulegen, da war sie sich sicher.

Der Mann mit der Goldkette, _Viper_ , legte dem Feuerbändiger beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und die Flamme erlosch.

"Du bist frech." stellte er an Korra gewandt fest und lehnte sich nach vorne.

"Ein Glück mag ich freche Mädchen mit Haaren auf der Zunge."

Sie schauderte, für einen Moment starrten sie einander an.

Dann rettete sie das Geräusch einer Sirene die nicht weit entfernt Alarm schlug. Viper lehnte sich zurück.

"Es sieht so aus als müssten wir unser Treffen hier verkürzen. Ich freue mich schon darauf dich wiederzusehen, Kleines." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Korra drehte er sich um, mit einer Handbewegung deutete er den anderen Männern an ihm zu folgen. So schnell wie sie gekommen waren brausten sie in dem Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen auch schon wieder davon.

Korra wartete bis sie um die Ecke verschwanden bevor sie zittrig ausatmete. Mit schwitzigen Händen griff sie nach dem Karren und joggte den Rest des Wegs zum Teeladen.

Die alte Frau wartete schon ungeduldig an der Ladentür auf sie.

"Wird langsam Zeit, dass du kommst. Ich wollte den Laden schon längst abschließen. Sie zu, dass du das nächste Mal nicht so trödelst sonst finde ich einen Ersatz für dich schneller als du _grüner Drache_ sagen kannst!"

Korra musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen um nichts schnippisches zu erwiedern. Sie überreichte Yuma den Tee und die Frau lies ein paar Yuan in Korras ausgestreckte Hand fallen.

Bitter starrte Korra auf die wenigen Münzen, dann wandte sie sich zum gehen.

"Morgen kommt die nächste Lieferung an, ich erwarte dich hier um Mittag."

Sie nickte müde.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich, Kind?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment

"...Naoki, aber die meisten nennen mich Naga."

Die alte Frau rümpfte die Nase.

"Was für ein lächerlicher Name."

Korra zuckte nur mit den Achseln und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Unterschlupf, der war nicht weit entfernt von dem Teeladen. Die alte Lagerhalle war ein willkommener Anblick, sie hatte den Platz vor einer Woche entdeckt. Davor hatte sie im Stadtpark geschlafen. Korra hatte keinen Schlüssel zum Gebäude, aber die Halle hatte ein flaches Dach. Dort vor Wind und Regen geschützt unter einem kleinen Vorsprung des Dachs vom Nachbargebäude hatte sie die letzten Nächte verbracht. Geübt kletterte sie an der Fassade der Halle hoch. Das Bett, dass sie sich hergerichtet hatte bestand aus einem alten kratzigen Umhang und einem alten Paar Handschuhe die ihr nun als Kopfkissen dienten.

Korra rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und lag trotz ihrer Erschöpfung noch lange wach. In ihren Gedanken ging sie noch einmal ihr Aufeinandertreffen mit der Dreifachgefahr Triade durch. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht das letzte Treffen gewesen war. Sie musste lernen sich auch ohne Bändigen zu verteidigen. Sie _hasste_ das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit.

Seufzend beobachtete Korra wie langsam der Mond über den Himmel wanderte. Von den Sternen war hier in der Stadt nicht viel zu sehen. Nostalgisch dachte sie an ihre Heimat. Als Kind hatte sie nur zu oft nachts die Sterne angeschaut und sich bei jeder Sternschnuppe gewünscht, sie könnte den südlichen Wasserstamm verlassen und die weite Welt entdecken.

Was würde sie jetzt geben um zurück in der eisigen Tundra zu sein und an ihren Bändigerkräften zu arbeiten.

Eine einsame Träne rann über ihre Wange.

Hilflos öffnete und schloss sie ihre Faust. Nicht einmal ein Funke entstand.

Eine weitere Träne folgte der ersten.

Vom Dach aus hatte sie einen guten Überblick über die schlafende Stadt. In der Ferne konnte sie die goldene Probending Arena ausmachen, die selbst bei Nacht von unzähligen Scheinwerfern angestrahlt wurde. Irgendwo dahinter musste die Statue von Avatar Aang stehen und die Insel der Luftbändiger.

 _Wo bist du Tenzin?_

Er hatte gesagt er würde die Situation unter Kontrolle bringen, aber von ihrem alten Meister fehlte jegliche Spur. Sie hoffte es ging ihm gut, ihm und Bolin, Asami und Mako.

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen beim Gedanken an ihre Freunde.

Sie sehnte sich danach sie wiederzusehen aber sie wusste zugleich, dass sie ihre Freunde nur in Gefahr bringen würde, wenn sie sie aufsuchen würde.

Bis auf weiteres musste sie untergetaucht bleiben. Bis sie einen guten Plan entworfen hatte ... oder immerhin bis der Weiße Lotus überzeugt war, dass sie die Stadt verlassen hatte, auch wenn sie jede Minute davon hasste.

Wann war ihr Leben so kompliziert geworden?

Irgendwann fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf und träumte von maskierten Männern und vertrauten Verrätern.

* * *

 _A/N Und so fängt es an ;) Wenn es Euch gefällt würde ich mich über Kommentare freuen.  
_


	2. Kapitel II - Der Plan

_A/N Hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Es ist ein relativ kurzes, teasert aber ein wenig darauf, was mit Korra passiert ist. Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch, viel Spaß beim Lesen._

* * *

 _ **KAPITEL II**_

 _"Sei du selbst die Veränderung, die du dir wünschst für diese Welt" -Ghandi_

 _-.-_

 _Eine Hand legt sich um ihren Pferdeschwanz und reißt ihren Kopf nach hinten. Ein sanfter Druck gegen ihre Stirn und sie spürt, wie sie alle Kräfte verlassen. Ihr Körper sackt zu Boden, als hätte man die Fäden einer Marionette mit einer Schere durchtrennt. Ihr Körper liegt ruhig auf der Erde, aber in ihrem Kopf herrscht ein Chaos. Bevor sie das Bewusstsein verliert, sieht sie noch einmal die weiße Maske vor sich schweben. Das spöttische, aufgemalte Lächeln._

 _"Ich werde dich zerstören, Avatar."_

 _Sie steht im Tempel der Luftbändiger. Die Garde des Weißen Lotus ist still. Stiller als sonst und auch Tenzin schweigt. Keiner weiß was er ihr sagen soll. Sie erträgt es nicht und sie rennt, rennt, rennt._

 _Mako findet sie in der Probändiger Arena. Er hält sie während sie weint._

 _Sie erinnert sich kaum an ihren Flug zum südlichen Wasserstamm, mit leeren Augen starrt sie ins Nichts. Sie weiß bereits, was sich später herausstellen wird; Katara kann sie nicht heilen. Sie verweigert das Essen, als sie versuchen sie zu zwingen wirft sie die Schüssel durch den Raum._

 _Geflüster verfolgt sie. Aber es kümmert sie nicht, nichts kümmert sie mehr. Ohne ihr Bändigen ist sie nichts, ohne Bändigen ist sie kein richtiger Avatar mehr. Sie hat versagt._

 _Sie ist nicht die einzige, die zu dieser Schlussfolgerung kommt. Geflüster verfolgt sie überall. Die Revolution der Equalisten ist eine Gefahr für alle Bändiger der Welt und die Welt braucht nun seinen Avatar, um das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen. Die Welt braucht einen starken Avatar._

 _Sie braucht einen neuen Avatar._

 _Eine Hand presst sich auf ihren Mund und erstickt ihren Schrei._

Schweißgebadet fuhr Korra aus dem Schlaf hoch. Mit wildklopfendem Herzen schaute sie sich um und versuchte die aufkommende Panik herunter zu schlucken, es brauchte einige Sekunden bis sie sich erinnerte, wo sie war.

Korra schaute herab auf ihre zitternden Hände, die sich um den alten Umhang gekrallt hatten, der ihr als Bett diente, dann zwang sie sich einige tiefe, kontrollierte Atemzüge zu nehmen und sich zu beruhigen.

Die Morgendämmerung war gerade erst hereingebrochen, eine ungewöhnlich frühe Zeit für einen Wässerbändiger aufzustehen, aber an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken, also kletterte sie aus ihrem Bett und streckte ihre steifen Glieder.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages auf ihr Gesicht fielen und ihre geschlossenen Lieder rot färbten. Es war als spürte sie die Macht der Sonne in ihren Adern und es juckte sie in den Fingern Feuer zu bändigen, sie hätte in dem Moment alles dafür gegeben. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, beugte sie die Knie leicht, streckte einen Arm nach vorne und hielt den anderen angewinkelt am Körper; die Ausgangshaltung des Feuerbändigens. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie den Mann mit der weiß-roten Maske und einer Schar seiner Gefolgsleute mit ihren glühenden grünen Käferaugen vor sich stehen. Mit dem Bild im Kopf kickte, drehte und schlug sie nach ihren imaginären Feinden in dem vertrauten Tanz bis ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

Dann änderte sie ihre Haltung und glitt als Wasserbändiger über das Dach. Flüssige und ruhige Bewegungen, die auch ohne das Bändigen selbst ihren Geist entspannten und die letzten, düsteren Fetzten ihres Traums wegwehten.

Als sie ihr Training beendet hatte, stand sie gefasst am Rande des Dachs und blickte ruhig über die anderen Häuser hinweg. Es waren noch Stunden, bevor sie zum Teeladen musste.

Korra rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schnitt eine Grimasse. Sie war kein besonders penibles Mädchen, aber ihr letztes Bad lag eindeutig schon viel zu lange her. Ihre Klamotten klebten unangenehm an ihrer Haut und ihre Haare waren verknotet und schmutzig.

Für öffentliche Bäder hatte sie kein Geld, womit sie nur zwei Optionen offen hatte. Sie konnte entweder im Stadtpark sich waschen oder in ein Haus einbrechen und dort die Dusche verwenden. Allerdings hatte sie keine Erfahrung damit, Schlösser zu knacken und ihr war bei dem Gedanken daran sowieso mulmig zu mute. Der Stadtpark würde also ausreichen müssen.

Wenig begeistert, zog sie ihren Hut und Schal an, kletterte geschickt vom Dach und machte sich auf den Weg.

Im Drachenviertel traf sie zu der frühen Stunde bereits auf einige Passanten, die sich wohl auf den Weg zur Arbeit machten. Sie vermied stets den Blick und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

Als sie an einer Bäckerei vorbeikam, lief ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen ab dem unwiderstehlichem Duft nach frisch gebackenem Brot. Mit knurrendem Magen presste sie ihr Gesicht an die Scheibe und starrte sehnsüchtig auf die Backwaren, zwang sich aber weiterzulaufen.

In der nächsten Gasse, in die Korra einbog stieß sie auf eine Marderkatze, mit braun-weißem Fell und bösen schwarzen Augen, die damit beschäftigt war mit ihren Pfoten durch die Inhalte einer umgestoßenen Mülltonne zu wühlen. Sie beäugte Korra misstrauisch und fauchte warnend.

Ein paar Häuser weiter stand ein Junge an einer Hauswand und klebte Plakate auf.

Als sie an ihm vorbei lief glitt ihr Blick flüchtig über die Plakate. Sie erstarrte und blieb, wie angewurzelt stehen.

 _ **DER AVATAR VERMISST!**_

 _Avatar Korra gilt nun bereits seit drei Wochen als vermisst. Alle Hinweise auf den möglichen Aufenthaltsort des Avatars müssen unverzüglich beim Stadtrat, dem Weißen Lotus oder der Polizei gemeldet werden. Bei Fragen wenden sie sich bitte unverzüglich an Saikhan, Chef der Polizei Republicas. Für eindeutige Hinweise steht die Belohnung von 20 000 Yuan._

Darunter war ein Foto von ihr abgebildet. Mit lachenden Augen schaute sie in die Kamera, ihre Miene voller Zuversicht und Tatendrang. Es war ein älteres Foto.

Bitter blickte Korra auf das abgebildete Gesicht, das gleich und doch so anders war, wie ihr jetziges. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich alt. Zwischen der Aufnahme und dem Jetzt lagen nur wenige Monate, doch Korra hatte das Gefühl es waren seitdem ganze Jahre vergangen.

"Ziemlich cool was?" meinte der Junge, als er ihrem Blick folgte.

"Zwanzigtausend Yuan! Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich mit dem Geld anfangen würde - nein warte, dass stimmt nicht, ich würde einen fetten Kuchen kaufen und den ganz alleine essen! Jeden Tag!"

Korra zog sich ihren Hut noch tiefer ins Gesicht und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

"Was, wenn dem Avatar etwas Schlimmes passiert ist?" fragte sie leise.

Der Junge zuckte die Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber mein Papa meint, der Avatar hat uns im Stich gelassen."

Er bemerkte nicht wie Korra zusammenzuckte und fuhr mit abschätzige Stimme fort, "Es hat sich hier in der Gegend nichts geändert, seit der Avatar in die Stadt gekommen ist und mein Papa meint, Amon hat ihm so viel Angst eingejagt, dass er einfach wieder abgehauen ist."

Korra spürte Wut in sich aufkochen und noch etwas anderes, dass sich verdächtig nach Schmerz anfühlte.

"Du meinst also, die Stadt braucht den Avatar nicht? Immerhin war es Avatar Aang, der sie gegründet hat."

"Mein Papa meint-"

"Ich will nicht wissen was dein Vater meint!" Unterbrach Korra ihn barsch, dann seufzte sie und fragte in einem freundlicheren Ton:

"Was denkst du über den Avatar?"

Korra merkte wie absurd wichtig ihr seine Antwort war. Der Junge zögerte und kratzte sich den Kopf.

"Keine Ahnung..."

Er zuckte erneut mit den Achseln, dann klemmte er sich die restlichen Plakate unter den Arm und lief weiter zum nächsten Haus.

Enttäuscht blickte Korra ihm nach. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie in ihrer kurzen Zeit als Avatar nicht unbedingt bei allen Bürgern der Stadt beliebt gewesen war. Die Kundgebung der Equalisten, die sie mit Mako besucht hatte um Bolin zu befreien, hatte das mehr als deutlich gemacht.

Sie war geschockt gewesen, als sie die Masse an Menschen gesehen hatte, die bei der bloßen Erwähnung ihres Namens laut Gebuht hatten.

Trotzdem störte sie die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der der Junge über die Rolle des Avatars gesprochen hatte. Wieso konnte hier niemand verstehen, dass der Avatar eine Kraft für das Gute war? Die Geschichte des Avatars ging weit zurück, sein Ziel, Gleichgewicht in die Welt zu bringen, war äußerst edel und die Taten all ihrer Reinkarnationen geradezu heldenhaft; Und doch hatten so viele Menschen in dieser Stadt Korra den Rücken zugekehrt.

Wütend kickte sie eine auf dem Boden liegende Flasche.

Sie war der schlechteste und unbeliebteste Avatar, denn es je gegeben hatte, da war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte über Aang gehört, dass es ihm als Kind schon leicht gefallen war die Menschen mit seinem lockeren Charme zu begeistern und selbst Meisterin Katara hatte Korra einst erzählt, wie sie als Teenagerin eine Rede an eine Gruppe gefangener Erdbändiger gehalten hatte und sie erfolgreich anstiftete gegen die Feuernation zu rebellieren.

Korra fühlte sich hingegen meistens sehr unwohl, wenn sie vor Menschenmassen reden sollte und stammelte und verhaspelte sich nach jedem zweiten Wort. Ihr war es nicht gelungen Hoffnung in den Herzen der Bürger zu erwecken und den Konflikt zwischen den Nichtbändigern und den Bändigern zu schlichten.

Und nun war sie in den Augen der Stadt völlig von der Bildfläche verschwunden.

In hilfloser Wut ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hatte die Stadt nicht im Stich gelassen, sie war nicht vor Angst weggelaufen. Sie hatte schlichtweg keine andere Wahl gehabt, als unterzutauchen.

Wenn sie ihre Bändigungskräfte noch besitzen würde, wäre das alles nicht geschehen, dachte sie bitter. Trotzdem war sie weiterhin der Avatar und es war immer noch ihre Aufgabe für das Gleichgewicht in der Welt zu sorgen.

Sie blickte erneut auf das Vermisstenplakat, riss es von der Wand und zerknüllte es kurzerhand in einer Faust.

Die Plakate waren ein Problem, welches es schnell zu lösen galt.

Tief in Gedanken versunken machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg und erreichte schließlich den Stadtpark.

Der Park war an dem Morgen bis auf wenige Spaziergänger noch recht verlassen, was Korra ganz recht war. Sie kniete sich am Flussufer ins nasse, taubedeckte Gras und schälte sich aus ihrer Jacke. Darunter trug sie ein ärmelloses, dunkles Oberteil.

Das Wasser war kalt, als sie ihre Arme eintauchte und ein seeliger Seufzer entfuhr ihr, als sie sich Wasser in den Nacken spritzte. Dann beugte Korra sich über das Wasser um ihren ganzen Kopf einzutauchen ... und zögerte. Stattdessen legte sie ihren Kopf schief um nur ihre Haare in den Fluss zu hängen, sie auszuwaschen und zu entknoten. Sie hatte keine Seife und musste sich begnügen nur mit den Händen den gröbsten Schmutz zu entfernen. Am liebsten hätte sie sich all ihrer Kleider entledigt, um sich richtig waschen zu können, aber das war im Park kaum möglich. Als sie sich einigermaßen erfrischt fühlte, wringte sie ihre dunklen Haare aus und warf sie über eine Schulter, dann wusch sie ihre Jacke und hängte sie über einen tiefen Ast einer Ahorn-Eiche. Neben einer dicken Wurzel ließ sie sich auf den Boden plumpsen und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sie den Geräuschen des Parks. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten leise im Wind und eine Familie Schildkrötenenten schwamm über den Fluss und quakte auf der Suche nach Futter.

Korra strich mit einer Hand neben sich über das weiche Gras und stellte sich vor, es wäre das Fell ihrer geliebten Eisbärenhündin Naga.

In einem seltenen Moment der inneren Ruhe genoss sie die Idylle des Parks. Die Ruhe währte allerdings nicht sehr lange.

"Seid ihr nicht auch die Tyrannei der Bändiger leid? Dann schließt Euch Amon an, unserem Anführer, unserem Heilbringer, dem Bezwinger des Avatars!"

Laut fluchend drehte sich Korra und spähte um den Baum.

Und sicher, dort auf einem Podest vor einem großen roten Poster von Amons Maske stand der alte Mann in eine graue Robe gewandt mit einem Megaphon in der Hand. Korra hatte bei ihrer letzten Begegnung sein altes Megaphon zerstört, doch er hatte anscheinend - _leider_ -schnell Ersatz gefunden.

Genervt hörte Korra zu wie er sich lauthals über alle Bändiger der Stadt beschwerte und ihnen die Schuld an allen Problemen der Welt gab. Dann fing er an von den Erfolgen Amons zu berichten, von dem Voranschreiten der Revolution.

Seine Litanei beunruhigte Korra zunehmend. Sie wusste, dass die Equalisten Fortschritte mit ihren Plänen erzielt hatten. Korras Verschwinden und die ruchlose Arbeit von Tarrloks Taskforce hatte dazu beigetragen, dass das Verhätniss zwischen Bändigern und Nichtbändigern einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte.

Gerüchten zu Folge hatte sich Ratsmitglied Tenzin aus seiner politischen Arbeit aus gesundheitlichen Gründen zurückgezogen. Korra wusste, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Sicher war aber, dass seine fehlende Anwesenheit im Stadtrat Tarrlok fast unbegrenzte Macht beschert hatte.

"Werdet selbst aktiv und kämpft für die Rechte der Nichtbändiger, erzählt es euren Familien, erzählt es euren Freunden und lasst uns gemeinsam die Fesseln der Tyrannei zerstören!"

Korra hatte genug von seinem Gerede. Sie rappelte sich auf und klopfte die Erde von ihrer Hose, dann lief sie Richtung Drachenviertel los.

Nach kurzer Zeit merkte sie, dass sie ihre Jacke hatte liegen lassen und lief, vorbei an dem Redner, wieder zurück zu dem Baum.

"Du, Mädchen!" sprach er sie an und sie zuckte zusammen. Für einen Moment hatte sie befürchtet, er hatte sie wiedererkannt. Immerhin war sie schon zweimal mit ihm aneinandergeraten.

"Junge Leute wie dich können die Equalisten gut gebrauchen! Wenn du Lernen willst, wie man diese Bändiger-Tyrannen besiegt, bist du hier an der richtigen Adresse."

Sie öffnete den Mund zum Protestieren, eine Beleidigung bereits auf der Zunge, aber dann hatte er schon einen Flyer in Korras Hand gedrückt und nahm seine Rede wieder auf.

Seufzend zupfte sie ihre trockene Jacke von dem Ast und machte sich erneut auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt, als ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass sie immer noch den Flyer in der Hand hielt. Wäre sie noch im Besitz ihrer Kräfte, so hätte sie den Papierfetzen in Flammen aufgehen lassen, stattdessen steuerte sie auf einen Mülleimer zu.

Sie wollt ihn gerade wegwerfen als ihr Blick zum ersten Mal richtig auf den Flyer fiel.

 _Sei du selbst die Veränderung, die du dir wünschst für diese Welt._ Stand in schwarzer Blockschrift darauf geschrieben.

Darunter war eine Abbildung eines Equalisten in einer Pose, die Korra als Chi-Blocken erkannte.

 _Heute Nacht, Downtown Distrikt. Neue Rekruten werden empfangen._

Stirnrunzelnd drehte Korra das Papier in der Hand um, in Erwartung eines Rätsels, aber auf der Rückseite standen keine weiteren Informationen.

Nachdenklich biss sie auf ihre Lippe.

Ein Gedanke formte sich langsam, aber sicher in ihrem Kopf.

Es war ein äußerst verrückter Gedanke.

 _Sei du selbst die Veränderung, die du dir wünschst für diese Welt._

Langsam ließ sie den Flyer in ihre Jackentasche gleiten.

Sie hatte den Großteil ihrer Macht verloren, aber sie war immernoch der Avatar.

Entschlossenheit packte Korra und mit dem Gefühl einer Bestimmung machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Es war an der Zeit, dass jemand Amon die Stirn bot.

* * *

 _A/N So, mal sehen ob Korra weiß auf was sie sich einlassen möchte.  
_


	3. Kapitel III - Das Feuerfestival (12)

A/N: So hier kommt der dritte Teil :) Es ist das bisher längste Kapitel. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

 _ **KAPITEL III**_

 _Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.  
_

 _-.-_

Frustriert faltete Korra zum hundertsten Mal das mittlerweile ziemlich mitgenommene Papier auf und wieder zu um sich erneut die Inschrift durchzulesen.

 _Heute Nacht, Downtown Distrikt. Neue Rekruten werden empfangen._

Die Ortsangabe war so unmissverständlich wie wage. Das Problem war, dass der genannte Bezirk nicht gerade klein war - im Gegenteil - handelte es sich um einer der größten und belebtesten Republicas. Unzählige Bars und Lokale säumten dort die Straßen und er war als Mittelpunkt des Nachtlebens der Stadt bekannt.

Nicht, dass Korra selbst schon dort mit ihren Freunden gefeiert hätte, anscheinend schickte es sich nicht für einen Avatar eben dies zu tun. Das war zumindest die Meinung die Tenzin und der Weiße Lotus vehement vertreten hatten. Aber Korra hatte von den ausgelassenen Feiern gehört, die meist bis in die frühen Morgenstunden andauerten. Bolin hatte versprochen sie zu einer mitzunehmen, aber das war _bevor_...

Nun grübelte sie darüber nach wie sie ihren neugeformten Plan in die Tat umsetzten konnte. Es würde vermutlich nicht leicht werden die Equalisten aufzuspüren und sie kannte sich leider überhaupt nicht in dem Stadtteil aus. Bis auf die Plaza Kasai, _dem Platz des Feuers,_ auf der eine große Statue des ehemaligen Feuerlords Zuko thronte, wusste sie von keinen markanten Orten oder Gebäuden.

Und Korra war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Treffen nicht in irgendeiner Bar stattfinden würde.

Es gab außerdem noch ein weiteres Problem, welches sie nicht einkalkuliert hatte, das die Suche vermutlich erschweren würde.

Als sie nach verrichteter Arbeit im Teeladen ihre Chefin Yuma vorsichtig gefragt hatte, ob denn an diesem Abend irgendetwas besonderes im Downtown Bezirk passieren würde, hatte die alte Frau erst ungläubig wie eine Eule geblinzelt und Korra dann schnaubend ausgelacht.

"Sag mal, lebst du unter einem Stein, Mädchen?" hatte sie amüsiert gefragt.

"Um Mitternacht beginnt der Tag des Agni und im Downtown Distrikt findet das alljährliche Feuerfestival statt."

"Das ... Feuerfestival?" hatte Korra verdutzt gefragt.

"Ja! Das Feuerfestival, nichts Besonderes, _nur der wichtigste Feiertag für Bürger der Feuernation überhaupt!_ "

"Oh."

Korra wusste, dass am Wasserstamm einmal in jedem Sommer und jedem Winter um Mitternacht in der Hauptstadt die Hochfeste für die Geister Tui und La stattfanden, hatte aber selbst noch keinem beigewohnt. Ihr Training als Avatar war stets vorgegangen. Das hatte sie aber nicht davon abhalten können davon zu träumen.

Als Korra sich auf den Weg machte war die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Es war eine laue Herbstnacht und eine sanfte Brise blies durch die Stadt; Korras offene Haare wehten im Wind. Sie hatte es aufgegeben sie in den vertrauten Wolfsschwanz zu binden. Je weniger sie aussah wie ein gewisser vermisster Avatar, desto besser. Irritiert strich sie sich einige verirrten, dunklen Strähnen hinters Ohr.

Mit jedem Schritt wuchs ihre Neugierde und mit jeder Straße die sie durchquerte traf sie auf mehr Menschen, die sich in Richtung des Fests begaben. Zum Teil trugen sie bunte Kostüme mit noch schrilleren Masken. Ein Mann lief Oberkörperfrei und mit dem Kopfschmuck eines Sonnenkriegers an Korra vorbei, ein anderer trug einen rot-blauen Drachenkopf der fast so groß war wie der Rest seines Körpers, weshalb der Mann hin und wieder sein Gleichgewicht verlor und links und rechts gegen andere Passanten rempelte.

Da entdeckte Korra einen kleinen Verkaufstand. Er stand an einer Straßenecke und darauf war eine Vielzahl schillernden Masken ausgebreitet. Sie trat näher heran und inspizierte eine der Goldenen interessiert. Sie war aus dünnem Porzellan gefertigt, auf das Gold waren mit einem dünnen Pinsel feine Details von Flammen und Miniaturdrachen aufgezeichnet.

Die Verkäuferin kam mit einem Lächeln auf Korra zu.

"Eine gute Wahl." sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Maske.

"Sie sind alle handgefertigt, aber kosten nur zehn Yuan."

Enttäuscht ließ Korra die Hände sinken.

Sie zeigte den kleinen Haufen an Münzen, den sie besaß und wandte sich zum Gehen, da legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Als sie sich umwandte drückte die Verkäuferin ihr die Maske in die Hände.

"Ich habe kein Geld." sagte Korra überrascht.

Die Frau winkte ab. "Fröhliches Feuerfestival," und drehte sich zum nächsten Kunden um.

"Danke..." murmelte Korra verdutzt. _Es gibt doch noch freundliche Menschen_. Irgendwie hatte sie es nicht mehr erwartet.

Sie streifte sich die Maske über und band sie an einem dünnen Lederband hinterm Kopf fest. Zufrieden prüfte sie ihr Aussehen in dem Schaufenster eines Buchladens. Dunkle Haarlocken umrahmten ihr Gesicht, dass ab der Nase aufwärts von der Maske bedeckt war. Cyan blaue Augen blickten Korra entschlossen entgegen.

Zielbewusst setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Ein paar Straßen weiter entdeckte sie die ersten Girlanden, die über den Köpfen der Menge zwischen den Häusern aufgespannt waren. Banner der Feuernation schmückten nicht wenige Hauswände und allmählich war auch das entfernte Tönen von Musik zu hören. Es waren mittlerweile so viel los auf den Straßen, dass Korra von einer Menschentraube regelrecht mitgerissen wurde.

Langsam aber sicher formte sich ein Knoten in Korras Magen, vor Anspannung, vor Vorfreude. Mit wachsamen Augen hielt sie ihre Umgebung im Blick und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie nicht zum Spaß hier war.

Es fiel ihr jedoch ungemein schwer an dem Gedanken festzuhalten, als sie das Zentrum der Innenstadt erreichte. Laternen und Fackeln säumten dort jede Straße und tauchten alles in einen warmen, orangenen Schein. An jeder Ecke standen Verkäufer mit Feuerkeksen und anderen Spezialitäten der Feuernation Küche. Feuerspuckende Akrobaten tanzten auf unzähligen kleinen Bühnen, Gelächter und Gesang erfüllte die Straßen und in der Luft hing der Duft von Gewürzen, Alkohol und Feuer. Eine gefährliche Mischung.

Eine berauschende Mischung. Es war als würde die Stadt _pulsieren_.

Das war Republica, wie Korra sich die Stadt vor ihrer Ankunft ausgemalt hatte. Ausgelassen, ungezwungen, hemmungslos.

Aber als sie schließlich die Plaza Kasai erreichte, kam sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Dort neben der Statue des ehemaligen Feuerlords Zuko war eine mächtige goldene Bühne in der Form eines Drachenkopfs aufgebaut worden. Bestrahlt von dem Licht unzähliger Laternen glühte sie wie eine kleine Sonne. Auf der Plattform, im aufgerissenem Maul des Drachens stand ein alter Mann in roter Robe.

"Vor einhundertsiebzig Jahren erklärte die Feuernation dem Rest der Welt den Krieg." sagte er mit tiefer, ernster Stimme und blickte über die Menge.

"Ein Krieg, der unzählige Opfer forderte und die Welt ins Chaos stürzte. Feuer galt zu jener Zeit als eine brutale Waffe der Zerstörung und wurde von allen anderen Nationen gefürchtet. Doch nach dem Krieg zeigte uns Feuerlord Zuko eine neue Seite des Feuerbändigens. Er lehrte uns die vergessenen Weisheiten der Sonnenkrieger. Feuer ist Energie, Feuer ist Leben."

Mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich tief und zwei Tänzer traten vor. Sie führten den antiken Sonnentanz auf; Korra starrte gebannt zu wie sie über die Bühne glitten, auf ihren Körpern spiegelte sich das Licht der Flammen bis sie sich schließlich auf der Mitte der Plattform mit ausgestreckten Armen und geballten Fäusten trafen. Ein Inferno stob in die Höhe und Funken sprühten in die Nacht.

Ehrfurcht erfüllte Korras Herz und sie sah hinab auf ihre eigenen Hände, beinahe in Erwartung dort ebenfalls Flammen aufblitzen zu sehen. Sie waren jedoch zu ihrer Enttäuschung einfach nur leer.

Eine Gruppe Musiker folgte auf die Tänzer und kurz darauf erklang ein hypnotisches Trommeln gefolgt von dem tiefe Summen von Sungihöhrnern.

Wiederwillig wandte Korra sich von der Bühne ab, sie hatte keine Zeit zu verweilen, auch wenn sie nichts lieber getan hätte, als die ganze Nacht zu der Musik zu Tanzen und Feuerzangenbowle zu schlürfen.

Mit dem Plan sämtliche Straßen des Bezirks auf der Suche nach Equalisten-Aktivität abzulaufen machte sie sich auf den Weg. Es stellte sich bald als schwieriger heraus, als sie erwartet hatte. Die Straßen waren im Zentrum so vollgestopft mit Menschen, dass Korra nur schleppend vorankam.

 _Ob Mako auch hier ist?_ Kam es ihr plötzlich in den Sinn.

Sie nahm an, dass es keine Rolle spielte. In der Menschenmenge waren ihre Chancen den Feuerbändiger zu finden äußerst gering.  
Nach einer Zeit, die sich anfühlte wie Stunden, kaufte sich Korra frustriert einen mit dunklem Sirup überzogenen Bratapfel an einem der bunten Verkaufsstände und kletterte die Stufen einer Feuerleiter empor. Sie war nun am Rande des Downtown Distrikts angekommen, aber von den Equalisten fehlte jede Spur.

Sie plumpste auf die Stufen und ließ die Beine über das Geländer baumeln.

Frustriert massierte sie sich die Schläfen, es konnte schließlich nicht unmöglich sein die Untergrundorganisation aufzuspüren. _Vielleicht stelle ich mich einfach zu blöd an_ , dachte sie bitterlich.

Ratlos schweifte ihr Blick über die Straße die sich unter ihr erstreckte und blieb plötzlich an einer Hauswand hängen. Nicht an der Hauswand selbst, sondern an dem Zeichen, dass mit dunkelroter Farbe auf sie geschmiert worden war.

 _Gleichheit_

Es war bei weitem keine Seltenheit das berüchtigte Symbol von Amons Revolution an diversen Gebäuden der Stadt prangern zu sehen. Was Korra jedoch stutzen ließ war, dass die Farbe im Licht der Laternen blutrot schimmerte, fast so, als wäre sie noch frisch.

Korra schwang sich von der Feuerleiter und durchquerte die Straße in schnellen Schritten bis sie direkt vor dem Haus stehen blieb. Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie auf das Zeichen, dann zog sie ihre Finger zurück. Sie waren nun mit roter Farbe beschmiert, was Korras Vermutung bestätigte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie eine Gestalt neben sich auftauchen und gegen die Wand lehnen. Es war ein Mann mit schmalem Gesicht und spitzem Kinn aber Korra achtete nur auf seine Kleidung. Eine graue Jacke, die mit einer roten Schärpe zusammengebunden war und ein Schal von der gleichen Farbe.

Es hätte Zufall sein können, aber Korra wusste augenblicklich, dass es sich um einen Equalisten handelte. Wenn sie falsch lag ... nun, es war an der Zeit etwas zu wagen.

Korra zog den Flyer aus ihrer Jacke und drückte ihn dem Mann in die Hand. Dann lehnte sie sich ebenfalls gegen die Hauswand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust um das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen.

Der Mann musterte sie einige Minuten - oder waren es Sekunden? - Korra konnte es nicht sagen. Dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ließ im Vorbeilaufen unauffällig etwas in Korras Jackentasche fallen.

Erst als er aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden war, bemerkte Korra, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Aufgeregt fischte sie in ihrer Tasche und zog einen Zettel hervor. Missmutig faltete sie das Papier auf und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht wieder nur wage Hinweise beinhalten würde.

Korra wurde nicht enttäuscht. In schwarzer Tinte war der gesamte Downtown Bezirk abgezeichnet und ein roter Kreis markierte ein Gebäude in einer kleineren Straße unweit von Korras Standpunkt.

 _Bingo._

Mit frischer Zuversicht lief sie los, in den Straßen war nun weit weniger los als im Zentrum des Bezirks und sie kam schnell voran. An einer Kreuzung blieb sie stehen um sich zu orientieren, laut der Karte war sie keine hundert Meter mehr von ihrem Ziel entfernt.

 _Ich werde einen Equalisten Unterschlupf betreten._

Die Situation war so surreal, dass Korra den Kopf schütteln musste. Was würden ihre Freunde sagen, wenn sie sie jetzt sehen könnten. Tenzin wäre entsetzt und Bolin und Mako würden sie sicher für verrückt erklären.

 _Ob Amon da sein wird?_

Der Gedanke ließ sie innehalten. Es war durchaus möglich.

Korra spürte wie sich die Angst wie ein Eissplitter in ihr Herz bohrte. Sie hatte ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen mit dem maskierten Anführer der Equalisten noch nicht verdaut und sie bezweifelte, dass sie das jemals tun würde.

Das Treffen hatte auf der Gedenkinsel von ihrem Vorgänger Avatar Aang stattgefunden. Naiv hatte sie Amon zu einem Duell aufgefordert, mit ihren kühnen Vorstellungen von Ehre und sportlichem Kampfgeist.

Amon war jedoch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen nicht alleine aufgetaucht, er hatte eine große Gruppe von seinen Schergen mitgebracht. Die grünen Brillen der Masken hatten in dem finsteren Tempel geglüht wie die Augen von übergroßen Käfern.

Dann hatte Amon das Undenkbare getan, eine kurze Berührung gegen ihre Stirn und sie war gedemütigt und machtlos hart auf den Steinboden aufgeschlagen. In ihren Alpträumen schwebte die weiße Maske mit dem höhnischen, aufgemalten Lächeln jede Nacht über ihr.

Korra schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die nächste Hauswand. Mit den Atemtechniken, die Tenzin sie gelehrt hatte zwang sie sich zur Beruhigung. Wenn sie jetzt die Nerven verlieren würde, wäre das Spiel aus, bevor es begonnen hatte.

Sie dachte an Mako, Bolin, Tenzin und seine Kinder, an alle Bändiger der Stadt, die in ständiger Angst vor den Equalisten lebten. Sie war der Avatar, und ihre Aufgabe war es stark zu sein für alle die, die ihre Hilfe benötigten.

Entschlossen trat sie auf die Kreuzung und wandte sich zu der Straße die auf der Karte makirert war um endgültig ihr Schicksal zu besiegeln, als ein Aufschrei sie herumfahren ließ.

"Lasst mich los, ihr Komodo Rhinos!"

Korra spähte in eine schmale Gasse zu ihrer Linken. Sie war nur schwach beleuchtet aber Korra erkannte die Umrisse einer kleinen Frau die von drei Männern gegen eine Wand gedrängt wurde. Korra spürte Abscheu in sich hochkommen, ihre Angst von eben vergessen, trat sie in den Eingang der Gasse und baute sich mit geballten Fäusten auf.

"Ihr da!" knurrte sie die Männer an.

"Lasst sie auf der Stelle frei!"

Verdutzt drehten die drei sich zu ihr um. Um den Hals von einem Mann blitzte etwas Goldenes auf, er trat ins Licht und Korras Augen weiteten sich.

Es war der Gangster auf den sie in der vorigen Nacht auf dem Weg zum Teeladen gestoßen war, er hatte sich als Viper vorgestellt und war der Anführer einer der gefürchtetsten Banden der Stadt - der Triade der Dreifachgefahr. Korra war plötzlich sehr froh über ihre goldene Maske, die ihr Gesicht vor ihm versteckte.

Sie war sich sicher, dass diese Männer Angst wie ein Polarhund riechen konnten und hob trotzig das Kinn.

"Sonst was, du kleine Göre?" fragte Viper und trat mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen näher. Sein Atem schlug ihr entgegen, er stank fürchterlich nach Alkohol. Angeekelt rümpfte Korra die Nase, blieb aber standhaft auf ihrer Stelle stehen.

"Das willst du nicht erfahren." knurrte Korra in bedrohlich leiser Stimme.

"Dreht Euch um und geht und wir vergessen die Sache."

Viper lachte kurz laut auf.

"Ich zittere schon vor Angst! Hörst du das Ping? Wir sollen verschwinden, sagt sie."

Der Angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich.

Viper wandte sich wieder zu Korra und bedachte sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

"Du hast dir eine schöne Nacht ausgesucht um ins Krankenhaus zu kommen."

Blitzschnell ries er seine Jacke zurück und entkorkte einen wassergefüllten Beutel, aber Korra war schneller. In Erwartung der Attacke duckte sie sich unter seinem Arm hindurch und stieß dem Wasserbändiger ihren Ellenbogen mit voller Wucht gegen die Rippen.

"Achtung!" rief die Frau, die von dem riesigen Erdbändiger gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. Korra machte einen Satz - ein Feuerball schlug auf den Flecken, auf dem sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

Adrenalin pumpte durch Korras Adern und in ihren Ohren rauschte es. Ihr wurde schnell klar, dass sie nicht gegen alle drei Bändiger gleichzeitig kämpfen konnte.

Viper hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls umgedreht und die Arme zum Schlag erhoben. Korra duckte sich unter der heransausenden Wasserpeitsche weg. Mit einem Knie schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und streckte einen Arm aus um sich abzufangen. Ihre Finger kratzten verzweifelt über den Straßenbelag bis sie eine Hand voll Steine und Dreck fanden.

Mit aller Wucht schleuderte sie die Steine gegen den Kopf des Erdbändigers. Der wischte sich fluchend über die Augen und vergaß für einen Moment die kleine Frau festzuhalten. Sie riss sich los und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke.

"Renn!" zischte sie Korra zu, und dann sprintete sie auch schon die Gasse entlang und war verschwunden.

Korra ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, mit einem letzten Kick gegen Vipers Knie rannte sie davon. Hinter ihr fluchte der Wasserbändiger laut auf.

"Schnappt sie Euch! Lasst sie ja nicht entkommen!" donnerte er die anderen beiden Männer an.

Korra drehte sich nicht um, konnte aber die schnellen Schritte ihrer Verfolger hinter sich hören.

Sie war physisch nicht mehr in Topform, die Wochen ohne regelmäßiges Essen waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigezogen, aber sie war immer noch sportlicher wie die Meisten und sie raste vorbei an verdutzten Passanten und bunten Verkaufsständen. Nach kurzer Zeit wagte sie im Laufen über eine Schulter zu spähen. Den Erdbändiger hatte sie bereits abgehängt aber der Feuerbändiger hing ihr dich an den Fersen.

Da stolperte sie über die ein paar Füße und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie fing ihren Sturz mit einer Rolle ab, aber ihre goldene Porzellanmaske rutschte von ihrem Gesicht und zerschellte in unzählige Scherben auf dem harten Boden.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rappelte Korra sich auf und zwang ihre Beine noch schneller zu rennen. Als sie an einem Gemüsestand vorbeihechtete schnappte sie sich zwei Kohlköpfe, wirbelte im Laufen herum und schleuderte sie blind gegen ihren Verfolger.

Der duckte sich unter den Geschossen weg und rannte ihr unbeirrt weiter hinterher.

Mit allmählich keuchendem Atem schlüpfte Korra in eine schmale Seitenstraße in der Hoffnung, dass er sie aus den Augen verlieren würde. Aber nach wenigen Metern blieb sie jäh stehen. Sie war geradewegs in eine Sackgasse gerannt.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wirbelte sie herum aber dort, im Eingang der Gasse stand bereits der Feuerbändiger. Eine orangene Flamme leckte hungrig um seine Finger und das Licht warf tanzende Schatten auf sein blasses Gesicht.

Korra wich einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

"Nicht mehr so mutig, was?" schnarrte Ping und strich sich seine gegelten Haare nach hinten. Mit einem abschätzigem Blick musterte er Korra. Wiedererkennung huschte über sein fahles Gesicht und er verengte seine goldenen Augen.

"Du bist doch die von letzter Nacht!" stellte er fest.

"Wenn Viper nicht gewesen wäre, ich hätte dir gestern schon ne' Lektion erteilt, du kleine Wieselratte." Drohend hob er eine lodernde Faust.

Schritte näherten sich.

"Freunde von dir?" fragte er mit gehobener Braue. "Die können dich auch nicht mehr retten." Mit den Worten schleuderte er den Feuerball mit voller Wucht in Korras Richtung. Sie lies sich auf den Boden fallen und rollte durch eine Pfütze zur Seite. An ihrem Rücken spürte sie eine enorme Hitze vorbeischießen und sie musste sich auf Zunge beißen um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen, als eine Flamme ihre Schulter leckte.

Mit vor Schmerz tränenden Augen stützte Korra sich auf einen Ellenbogen und hob den Blick zu dem Feuerbändiger.

Er hob eine flammende Faust, zielte auf ihr Gesicht und -

Ein Surren zischte durch die Luft.

Einen Moment stand Ping noch über ihr, im nächsten wurde er zu Boden gerissen. Ein schlankes Metallseil um die Beine gewickelt.

Benommen beobachte Korra die Szene.

Ping wandte sich fluchend auf dem Boden, da war er auch schon umzingelt. Im ersten Moment dachte Korra es wären Polizisten.

Aber die Polizisten von Republica trugen keine grauen Roben und ganz sicher auch keine

Gasmasken mit grün glühenden Brillen.

Es waren nicht die Metallbändiger der Polizei. _Es waren Equalisten._

Mit wenigen gezielten Schlägen knockten sie den Feuerbändiger aus und sein Körper blieb reglos auf dem Bordstein liegen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen versuchte Korra sich vom Boden aufzurichten, aber ein Schmerz schoss ihre Schulter hoch und sie sank zurück auf die Erde.

"Vorsichtig," sagte eine Frauenstimme über ihr. Ein schwarz glänzendes Paar Stiefel war vor ihr stehen geblieben. Korra hob den Blick. Über ihr stand eine zierliche maskierte Frau die ihr eine behandschuhte Hand entgegenstreckte.

Benommen flackerte Korras Blick von der ausgestreckten Hand zu der grün glühenden Brille.

Als die Frau Korras Zögern bemerkte riss sie kurzerhand ihre Maske vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam ein Schopf kurzes, schwarzes Haar und ein ovales Gesicht mit dunkelgrauen Augen. Sie war noch recht jung, älter als Korra aber nicht um einiges.

Erstaunt erkannte Korra die Frau wieder, die sie vor wenigen Minuten von der Triade befreit hatte.

"Jinx!" warnte einer ihrer Kameraden in einem scharfen Tonfall.

"Beruhig dich, Tomo," sagte die Equalistin und streckte erneut ihre Hand zu Korra aus.

"Danke wegen vorhin, nicht viele würden sich trauen sich gegen die Triade zu stellen, schon gar nicht unbewaffnet. Ich wäre früher hier erschienen, aber hielt es für das Beste noch Verstärkung mitzubringen."

"... Keine Ursache," murmelte Korra. Das war in der Tat eine unerwartete Wendung.

Diesmal ergriff Korra die ausgestreckte Hand und zog sich daran vorsichtig nach oben. Benommen tastete sie nach ihrer schmerzenden Schulter. Ihr Blick huschte von den Equalisten zu dem reglos auf dem Boden liegenden Feuerbändiger.

"Der wird keinen Ärger mehr machen, keine Sorge." meinte die Equalistin als sie Korras Blick folgte.

Einer ihrer maskierten Kameraden trat vor und hievte den Körper wie einen nassen Sack über eine Schulter.

"Was wird mit ihm passieren?" fragte Korra.

"Ihn wird seine gerechte Strafe treffen."

Korra nickte beklommen, sie ahnte was sich die Equalisten unter einer geeigneten Strafe vorstellten. Es fiel ihr jedoch etwas schwer Bedauern aufzubringen bei dem Gedanken, dass der ruchlose Gauner seine Kräfte verlieren würde.

Dann sammelte sie ihren Mut und zog die Karte aus ihrer Jackentasche.

"Ich, ähm, ich war auf dem Weg zu diesem Ort aber..." stammelte sie.

Die Equalistin nahm das Papier entgegen, als sie einen Blick auf die Karte geworfen hatte, hob sie überrascht die Augenbrauen.

"So ist das also, du warst auf dem Weg zum Frischlings Treffen, als du mir aus der Klemme geholfen hast, ja? Ich befürchte die anderen Neuzugänge sind bereits losgezogen, aber keine Sorge, folge mir einfach."

Immer noch leicht benommen tat Korra wie ihr geheißen und folgte der Gruppe. Es war eine seltsame kleine Prozession. Geführt von dem Mann, der Ping trug, gefolgt von vier weiteren Equalisten und Korra. Ihre Jacke klebte unangenehm feucht an ihrer Haut, durchnässt von der Pfütze durch die sie auf dem Boden gerollt war und nervös strich Korra sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie erstarrte. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie ihre Maske während der Verfolgungsjagd verloren hatte. Korra warf einen schnellen Seitenblick zu den Equalisten, sie hatten allem Anschein nach ihr Gesicht nicht erkannt. Erleichterung durchströmte sie und sie spürte wie ihr ein Stein von ihrem Herzen fiel. Das war eine der schwierigsten Hürden gewesen. Bisher schien alles nach Plan zu laufen.

Allmählich wurden die Straßen wieder belebter und die Musik lauter, was Korra vermuten ließ, dass sie sich erneut dem Zentrum des Fests näherten. Sie versuchte stets den dunklen Schopf der Equalistin im Auge zu behalten und in der Lücke zu bleiben die sie sich durch die Menschenmassen bahnte.

Als sie auf eine Kreuzung zusteuerten wurde Korra unsanft angerempelt. Sie richtete sich schnell wieder auf, aber die Equalistin war bereits verschwunden.

Fluchend drehte sich Korra im Kreis und versuchte auszumachen in welche Richtung sie gelaufen war. Sie dachte bereits sie hätte sie endgültig verloren, als die Frau plötzlich wieder wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr auftauchte.

"Nicht trödeln," sagte sie nicht unfreundlich und winkte Korra in die richtige Richtung.

Sie bogen um die nächste Straßenecke und Korra wusste wieder wo sie sich befand. Die Straße mündete wieder auf die Plaza Kasai und von weitem konnte sie bereits die goldene Bühne ausmachen.

"Wo genau gehen wir hin?" fragte sie unsicher. Sie hatte da eine Vermutung.

Die Equalistin antwortete nicht und führte sie stets weiter ins Herz der Menschenmenge.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl folgte Korra ihr bis die Frau schließlich unweit der Bühne stehen blieb. Von dem Rest der Equalisten fehlte jede Spur.

"Jetzt warten wir." raunte die Frau - _Jinx-_ ihr zu.

"Worauf?" flüsterte Korra angespannt zurück.

Wie zur Antwort erloschen sämtliche Laternen auf der gesamten Plaza auf einen Schlag. Ohne die helle Beleuchtung der Bühne wirkte der Platz plötzlich finster.

Für einen Moment war es ruhig auf der zuvor turbulenten Plaza, die Menschen hielten mitten in ihren Gesprächen inne und wandten sich irritiert zur dunklen Bühne.

Dann ging ein Murmeln durch die Menge, unzählige kleine Flammen erwachten in den Händen von Feuerbändigern zum Leben.

Der Schein der Flammen warf nun ein schummriges Licht auf die goldene Drachenbühne. Sie war nicht leer. Zwei maskierte Gestalten hielten die Arme eines dritten Manns fest, der zwischen ihnen auf der Mitte der Bühne mit hängendem Kopf kniete.

Dann knisterte ein Mikrofon und aus dem dunklen Maul des Drachen erschien eine weitere Gestalt. Sie war hochgewachsen und in bescheidenen Farben gekleidet, das Gesicht von einer Kapuze verhüllt.

 _Ich werde dich zerstören, Avatar._

Er hob den Kopf, trat ins Licht und Korra blickte in das maskierte Antlitz des Mannes der jede Nacht eine Hauptrolle in ihren Albträumen spielte.

* * *

A/N:

 _Fortsetzung folgt._

 _Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Jetzt kommt Amon ins Spiel ;) Ich freue mich über Reviews und bin offen für Kritik, da ich gerne meinen Schreibstil verbessern möchte. Kasai heißt auf Japanisch laut Google Übersetzer Feuer ich hoffe mal ich habe keine Japanfans mit einer falschen Übersetzung verärgert^^._


	4. Kapitel IV - Das Feuerfestival (22)

A/N Hallo, hier ist das neuste Kapitel :)

* * *

 _ **Kapitel IV**_

 _"All right then, I'll go to hell."_

-Mark Twain

-.-

Das Mikrofon knisterte.

"Bürger Republicas!" Die tiefe Baritonstimme hallte um ein Vielfaches verstärkt über den Platz. Ein Schaudern lief Korra über den Rücken und sie schluckte schwer.

Die Angst und die Abneigung der Menge gegen den Anführer der Equalisten war spürbar. Eine Mutter, die unweit von Korra stand nahm ihr kleines Kind in die Arme und drückte es fest an sich und nicht wenige warfen Amon lauthals Verwünschungen entgegen.

Er zeigte sich jedoch unbeeindruckt und stand lediglich aufrecht da wie eine Statue, das goldene Mikrofon in einer behandschuhten Hand und den anderen Arm hinter seinem Rücken.

Ringsum die Bühne erglühten nun die grünen Masken der Equalisten und Korra versuchte das aufkommende Unbehagen hinunterzuschlucken und straffte die Schultern. Nichts hätte sie lieber getan als bei dem Chor von Beleidigungen gegen Amon einzustimmen, aber sie erinnerte sich an die Equalistin, die neben ihr stand und schwieg.

"Zahlreich seid ihr heute erschienen um den Tag des Agni zu feiern."

Ein Meer von beklommenen und wütenden Gesichtern blickte ihm entgegen.

"Das Feuer symbolisiert Leben und Energie, _richtig_?"

Die weiße Maske mit dem ewig spöttischen Lächeln blickte über die Menge und Korra hatte das paranoide Gefühl sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Das ist es was ich heute Abend hier gehört habe. Nun, einige von ihnen werden sich vielleicht gefragt haben, weshalb ich diese Maske trage." Seine Stimme, bisher teilnahmslos, nahm nun einen bitteren Ton an.

"Es war ein Feuerbändiger der meine Familie tötete und mir anschließend mein Gesicht nahm. Seit jeher bin ich gezwungen mich hinter dieser Maske zu verstecken!"

Unwohl trat Korra von einem Fuß auf den anderen, sie kannte die Geschichte bereits. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich wie sein Gesicht wohl aussah und sie berührte ihre eigene Wange. Gesunde, glatte Haut. Für einen Moment war sie wieder in der Gasse, lag wieder in der Pfütze. Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem Feuerbändiger der von zwei Equalisten aufrecht gehalten wurde. Er hatte allmählich angefangen sich wieder zu regen.

"Jeden Tag fallen die Nichtbändiger in und außerhalb Republicas den Bändigern zum Opfer! Bändigen war verantwortlich für jeden Krieg in jeder Ära und deshalb-"

Er deutete Richtung Himmel. "-haben die Geister mich auserwählt um diese Welt von der Krankheit zu bereinigen und für ein Gleichgewicht zu sorgen!"

Überall auf der Plaza wurden Schreie des Protests laut. Ein Mann, der weit vorne stand hob drohend die Faust und spuckte: "Nur der Avatar kann für ein Gleichgewicht sorgen! Und Bändigen ist nicht böse!"

Amon blickte von seiner erhöhten Position auf den Mann herab, seine Maske verriet nichts von dem was er dachte.

"Bereits heute Nacht hat ein weiterer Feuerbändiger versucht einen unschuldigen Bürger zu ermorden." Amon trat hinter Ping und riss seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch. Das sonst immer gegellte Haar fiel dem Feuerbändiger nun in dreckigen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Er schien immer noch ein wenig benommen zu sein und versuchte vergeblich seine Arme frei zu reißen.

Amon deutete auf den Feuerbändiger, und als er erneut das Wort erhob, schwang pure Abscheu in seiner Stimme mit.

"Dieser Mann ist einer der bekanntesten Mitglieder der Triade der Dreifachgefahr und ein Risiko für jeden Bürger dieser Stadt."

Amon ließ den Kopf von Ping los und fing an auf der Bühne auf und ab zu laufen.

"Zu lange schon hat der korrupte Stadtrat tatenlos zugesehen wie die Triaden die Stadt tyrannisieren. Das Sonderkommando von Ratsmitglied Tarrlok hat nun eine Reihe von Gesetzen gegen Nichtbändiger erlassen und auch der Avatar hat gezeigt, dass er auf der Seite der Tyrannen steht und nun die Stadt im Stich gelassen"

Mit knirschenden Zähnen ballte Korra ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

"Aber ich verspreche euch, die Ära des Bändigens ist vorbei!"

Er blieb neben dem Feuerbändiger stehen. Ping schien zu erahnen was ihm als nächstes blühen würde. Sein blasses Gesicht verlor den letzten Rest an Farbe und auf seiner Stirn glänzte der Schweiß.

"Hau ja ab! Wag es ja nicht, du-!" Mit zitternder Stimme verfluchte er den Equalisten.

Amon ignorierte seinen Protest und legte seinen Daumen auf Pings Stirn.

Die Menge wurde unnatürlich ruhig, gebannt starrte sie auf die Bühne.

Es erklang kein Knall, es stoben keine Funken. Aber eine Sekunde später weiteten sich die Augen des Feuerbändigers bis ins Unmögliche und er brach mit einem Keuchen zusammen. Für das Publikum war es nicht möglich zu erklären, was genau passiert war.

Da stützte das Triadenmitglied sich schon wieder vom Boden ab. Mehrmals öffnete und schloss er seine Hand, sein ganzer Körper bebte. Mit einem Aufschrei wirbelte er herum und schlug nach Amon. Nutzlos sauste sein Arm durch die Luft. Nicht ein einziger Funken erglühte.

Entsetzen breitete sich auf der Plaza aus, nicht für den Feuerbändiger, sondern über Amons Fähigkeit.

Mit blankem Terror starrte Ping auf seine Finger.

"Nein, nein, nein!" keuchte er, dann, als hätte man ihm aller Kräfte beraubt, sank er auf die Knie und legte das Gesicht in die Hände.

Korra beobachtete die Szene mit einem Mix aus Emotionen. Sie konnte nicht umhin Mitleid mit dem nun ehemaligen Feuerbändiger zu empfinden, sie wusste schließlich selbst wie er sich fühlte. Es war wohl am ehesten vergleichbar damit jemandem mit einer rostigen Küchenschere einen Teil der Seele zu durchtrennen. Andererseits hatte Amon zumindest in einem Punkt Recht gehabt - Ping war eine Gefahr. Sie wusste nicht ob seine Taten die Strafe bereits rechtfertigten. Aang hatte immerhin soweit sie wusste nur einmal in seinem Leben jemandem die Bändigerkräfte genommen. Die, des tyrannischen Feuerlords Ozai. Es war die Höchststrafe für einen Bändiger.

 _Er verdient es._

Flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Korra blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzugrübeln. Starke Unruhe war auf dem Platz ausgebrochen. Massenhaft strömten die Menschen weg von der Bühne und Korra wurde mehrfach schmerzhaft angerempelt. hatte sich eine Gruppe Bändiger zusammengerottet und Richtung Bühne gegen die Equalisten gewandt.

Amon breitete die Arme aus.

"Die Revolution hat begonnen!" verkündete er mit einer siegesgewissen Stimme.

Im nächsten Moment explodierten unzählige kleine Bomben auf der Bühne und hüllten sie in dichten Rauch.

Eine Hand griff nach Korras Arm und sie versuchte sich loszureißen, bis sie erkannte, dass es die Equalistin war.

"Lass uns von ihr verschwinden!" murmelte sie Korra zu und zog sie durch die Menge.

Korra lies sich von ihr führen, warf aber noch einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, Amon und seine Schergen waren verschwunden, einzig und allein Ping - ein Häufchen Elend - kauerte noch zitternd auf der nun dunklen Bühne.

Der Weg führte sie vorbei an unzähligen Ständen mit aufgescheuchten Verkäufern die versuchten so schnell wie möglich ihre Ware einzupacken und zu verschwinden.

Da trat Korra auf etwas am Boden das laut unter ihren Stiefeln knirschte. Sie sah herab. Es waren die Scherben einer Maske. Nicht die ihrer _Maske_ aber der Anblick erfüllte sie nichtsdestotrotz mit Bedauern. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt sich für eine kurze Zeit keine Sorgen zu machen wegen ihrer Identität.

Aber allem Anschein nach erkannten die Equalisten sie auch ohne Maske nicht wieder, es war schließlich nicht mehr viel von der alten Korra in ihr übrig.

In den Straßen wurde es allmählich ruhiger, aber Korras Ohren dröhnten noch von der lauten Menschenmasse. Sie fragte sich plötzlich seltsam ruhig was sie nun erwarten würde, als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen und vor einem unauffälligen Gebäude stehen blieben. Die Equalistin klopfte dreimal gegen die Tür. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren Schritte zu hören und die Tür schwang auf.

Zum Vorschein kam ein junger Mann mit dunklen Haaren. Er sah nicht älter aus als Anfang Zwanzig. Als seine braunen Augen die Equalistin neben Korra erkannten leuchteten sie auf.

"Jinx!"

"Ich war mir nicht sicher ob du noch hier bist." sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du heil zurückkommst."

Die Beiden Equalisten umarmten sich nicht aber der Moment fühlte sich trotzdem so intim an, dass Korra das Gefühl überkam sie würde stören. Laut räuspernd kratzte sie sich am Kopf.

Die Augen des Manns huschten zum ersten Mal auf sie und es war bemerkenswert wie schnell sie an Wärme verloren.

Misstrauisch beäugte er sie mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen. Korra schluckte.

"Wo bleiben deine Manieren?" fragte Jinx und stieß ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

"Wie du bereits weißt, heiße ich Jinx, und das-" sie deutete auf den Mann der sich nun seine schmerzende Seite rieb. "-ist Tomo."

"Freut mich," murmelte Korra.

"Und du bist-?" fragte der Equalist mit gehobener Braue.

"Ko-"

Korra hustete laut auf, im letzten Moment hatte sie sich noch gefangen.

"-nna"

"Konna?" fragte Jinx nach um sicher zu gehen, ob sie es richtig verstanden hatte.

Korra nickte zaghaft, sie könnte sich schlagen. Ihr Plan war es gewesen sich als Naoki vorzustellen.

"Seltsamer Name, ich weiß... Ähm... wie meine Großmutter ...also... wo ich herkomme da heißen alle so." Es benötigte ihre gesamte Willenskraft nicht unter Tomos prüfenden Blick zusammen zu schrumpfen und sie schenkte den beiden Equalisten ein mechanisches Lächeln.

Jinx zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Also gut, Konna. Bist du bereit?" Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat sie in das Gebäude und nach einer letzten Sekunde des Zögerns nahm Korra einen tiefen Atemzug der Nachtluft und folgte Jinx. Hinter ihr hörte sie wie der Mann - Tomo - die Tür zuzog. Langsam wurden ihre Handinnenflächen schwitzig und die Nervosität kam zurück.

Es sah aus wie eine leerstehende kleine Lagerhalle. Graue metallene Wände, ein rostiges Blechdach und ein Holzboden. Die Leuchtröhren an der Decke waren zerbrochen und nur eine kleine Lampe spendete spärliches Licht.

Korra warf Jinx einen fragenden Blick zu, aber die griff nur nach der Lampe und durchmaß den Raum mit zielstrebigen Schritten. Unter ihren Stiefeln knarzten die Dielen.

"...zwölf, dreizehn..aha!"

Die kleine Equalistin war stehen geblieben und hatte sich auf den Boden gekniet, mit einer Hand fuhr sie über das Holz. Da hob sie schon eine Falltür auf und ein unergründliches schwarzes Loch tat sich auf.

"Die Damen zuerst." sagte sie an Tomo gewandt. Er schnaubte, kletterte aber in das Loch und war im nächsten Moment von der Dunkelheit umhüllt. Korra trat näher an die Falltür.

"Was kommt denn da unten?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Warum findest du es nicht heraus?" entgegnete Jinx und deute mit einer einladenden Geste auf die Falltür.

Korra tat genau das, suchte aber vergeblich nach einer Leiter.

"Hier da sind die Sprossen, _nein_ , nicht da, _daaa_."

Sobald ihre Füße festen Halt gefunden hatten machte sie sich langsam an den Abstieg, die Schulter die von dem Feuerball gestreift worden war pochte schmerzhaft. Die Luft war feucht und die Leiter kalt und nass, was den Halt tückisch machte. Über sich sah sie wie das Licht der Lampe sich immer weiter entfernte. Ein Knoten formte sich in ihrem Magen, der sich mit jedem Meter, denn sie hinabstieg fester zusammenzog.

Über sich hörte sie wie der Falltür zuschlug und die Equalistin ihr nachfolgte.

"Es ist nicht weit, keine Sorge." hörte Korra sie von oben zurufen.

Und bald spürte sie tatsächlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Sie sah sich um. Es schien so als stünden sie an der Gabelung eines Tunnels. Korra kniff die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu können. Unweit von ihr stand der Equalist an eine Wand gelehnt und wartete, sie spürte, wie er sie misstrauisch musterte und machte sich die mentale Notiz vor ihm Acht zu geben. Unbehaglich trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und rieb sich fröstelnd die Arme. Draußen war es eine laue Herbstnacht gewesen, aber hier unten wurde es deutlich kühler. Kurz darauf erreichte auch Jinx das Ende der Leiter.

"Also gut" meinte Jinx gut gelaunt und machte sich auf den Weg. Tomo hielt sie jäh auf, er hatte seine Maske wieder übergestreift und seinen Schal vom Hals gezogen. Er reichte ihn Korra.

Verwundert starrte sie ihn an und nahm den Schal dann zögerlich entgegen. Sie machte Anstalten ihn um ihren Hals zu legen.

Der Equalist seufzte.

"Du sollst dir die Augen verbinden."

Korras Augenbrauen fuhren in die Höhe.

"Ist das wirklich notwendig? Ich sehe sowieso nichts-"

"Ist Protokoll."

Wiederwillig tat Korra wie geheißen. Es reichte wohl nicht unzählige Meter unter der Erde durch ein fremdes Tunnelsystem geführt zu werden. Als sie den Schal hinter ihrem Kopf festband überkam sie eine heftige Welle von Beklommenheit.

Der Equalist führte die kleine Prozession und Korra folgte ihm stumm. Sie würde es ihm zutrauen, dass er sie gegen eine Wand rennen lassen würde, aber neben ihr lief zum Glück noch die Equalistin. Sie kamen an rund einem Dutzend Weggabelungen vorbei und Korra versuchte sich den genauen Weg einzuprägen.

 _Rechts, links, mitte, links, rechts,..._

Es schien beinahe unmöglich.

Während sie schweigend durch die Dunkelheit liefen malte Korra sich aus was sie am Ende des Tunnels erwarten würde. Wurde sie zum Hauptquartier geführt? Oder zu einer Untergrund Chi-Block-Arena oder... hatten sie vielleicht ja doch ihre Identität erkannt und führten sie geradewegs in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis?

Korra nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und wappnete sich auf alles, was nun kommen mochte.

Da hörten sie in der Ferne Stimmen und der Equalist vor ihr blieb stehen.

"Du kannst die Augenbinde jetzt abnehmen."

Erleichtert riss sie den Schal von ihren Augen. Der Tunnel endete jäh und sie standen vor einer metallenen Wand. Die einzige Lichtquelle war die grün glühende Brille des Equalisten. Er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor, aber Korra konnte nicht ausmachen, was es für ein Gegenstand war. Im nächsten Moment zog sich die Metalltür auseinander und ein Eingang tat sich auf.

Das Licht, dass nun in den Tunnel flutete war so blendend hell im Vergleich zur Dunkelheit zuvor, dass Korra einige Sekunden brauchte, bis sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

Dann fiel ihre Kinnlade herunter.

"Willkommen im Untergrund Republicas."


	5. Kapitel V - Die Höhle des Löwen

**KAPITEL V  
**

 _"Zur Hölle mit Umständen, ich erschaffe Möglichkeiten." -Bruce Lee_

* * *

Korra legte eine Hand gegen die Wand und strich über den kühlen rauen Stein. "Wer hat das hier erbaut?" fragte sie. Der kurze Bogengang war beleuchtet von Leuchtstoffröhren, deren kühles Licht die helle Haut der Equalistin beinahe bläulich wirken ließen.

"Wir wissen nicht genau wer es tat, aber es muss zur Zeit der Gründung von Republica entstanden sein. Als die Equalisten es fanden war es leerstehend und wir haben... einige geringfügige Veränderungen vernommen. Wir nennen es die Katakomben von Republica."

Der Name schien zu passen, fand Korra. Unzählige Tunnel mündeten hier in einer gewaltigen Halle die teilweise von Steinbögen und teilweise von metallenen Säulen verstärkt wurde. Der Platz wuselte nur so von Equalisten und weiter entfernt sah Korra eine gutes Dutzend riesiger Maschinen stehen. Im Zentrum der Halle thronte eine massive metallene Plattform auf der sich eine Menge versammelt hatte. Von Scheinwerfern beleuchtet strahlte sie blendend hell. Hoch oben wölbte sich die steinerne Decke zu einem Kuppelartigen Dach.

"Siehst du die Geländer dort hinten? Sie führen hoch zu unzähligen Räumen. Dort findet der Großteil unserer Organisation statt, da steckt ne' Menge Planung dahinter, weißt du. Außerdem treffen wir uns hier für interne Ankündigungen."

Interessiert hörte Korra ihr zu und prägte sich alles ein was später vielleicht noch einmal nützlich werden könnte, ihr Blick folgte Jinx ausgestrecktem Finger und in der Ferne konnte sie das besagte Geländer ausmachen.

"Also ...lebt ihr auch hier?" fragte sie überrascht.

Jinx winkte ab. "Nein, ich meine kurzfristig ist das ja mal in Ordnung aber die meisten von uns ziehen es vor über der Erde zu wohnen."

"Aber wie kommt es... dass noch niemand sonst das hier gefunden hat?"

Jinx zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Unter Republica verlaufen unzählige Tunnel, selbst wenn man von diesem Ort wüsste, würde man ohne genaueren Anhaltspunkt _sehr_ lange suchen bis man uns finden würde. und wenn alles so läuft wie bisher, müssen wir uns aber ohnehin nicht mehr lange hier im Dunkeln verstecken. Aber das ist eben der Grund warum wir unseren Rekruten nicht den genauen Weg hierher zeigen... es gab ein paar Zwischenfälle, weißt du?"

Die Augen der Equalistin wanderten zur Plattform und sie runzelte enttäuscht die Stirn.

"Wir sind etwas spät dran, ich befürchte wir haben Amons Rede bereits verpasst."

 _Wie Schade._

Jinx und Tomo führten sie nun Richtung Plattform und Korras Herzschlag begann zu flattern wie die Flügel eines Kolibrisittichs. Sie hatte noch immer Tomos Schal in der Hand, ihren eigenen musste sie wohl im Laufe des Abends verloren haben. Mit einem verstohlenen Blick auf den Equalisten band sie sich das Stoffstück um ihren Hals und zog es so hoch es ging über ihr Kinn. Schon von weitem erkannte sie die weiße Maske mit dem roten Kreis auf der Stirn. Der Anführer der Equalisten stand auf einem Podest. Es war jedoch ein anderer Mann der mit einem Mikrofon in der Hand eine Rede hielt.

"...te ist ein ganz besonderer Tag! Ein jeder von uns hat einmal hier gestanden um seinen Dienst der Gerechtigkeit der Stadt zu widmen..."

Korra und ihre Begleiter hatten nun die Plattform erreicht. Es war der Lieutenant der die Rede hielt. Er trug die Equalisten Maske, die den oberen Teil seines Gesichts bedeckte. Sein gepflegter, schwarzer Bart zitterte, während der Equalist leidenschaftlich von den Tugenden seines Ordens berichtete.

"...und nun tretet vor junge Rekruten!"

Rund drei Dutzend folgten dem Kommando und lösten sich unter lautem Applaus aus der Menge. Korra wollte es ihnen gleichtun, aber schien wie auf der Stelle eingefroren, ihr Herz raste. Ein sanfter Stoß gegen ihre Schulter ries sie aus ihrer Trance. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich, dort stand Jinx die ihr ermutigend den Daumen hoch hieb. Korra schluckte und nahm dann erst einen zaghaften Schritt nach vorne, dann den nächsten und langsam, mechanisch lief sie bis zur Mitte der Plattform und blieb neben einem dünnen Jungen mit hellbraunen Haaren stehen.

Unter dem grellen Licht der Scheinwerfer standen die Rekruten nun in einer Reihe. Die meisten von ihnen trugen zerschlissene Kleidung wie Korra. Mit hoffnungsvollen und ehrfürchtigen Gesichtern blickten sie auf Amon, als wäre er eine Art Gott und Korra überkam eine unerwartet heftige Welle Hass gegenüber ihrer neuen Kameraden.

Sie vermied es entschieden den Anführer der Equalisten anzusehen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Lieutenant. Als sie mit Mako zusammen Bolin befreit hatte, war das letzte Mal gewesen, als sie auf ihn getroffen war. Am Ende hatte er ausgeknockt auf dem Boden gelegen während sie auf Naga einen Abgang gemacht hatten. Sie unterdrückte ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln ab der Erinnerung und zwang ihr Gesicht zu einer neutralen Miene.

"Es ist eine große Ehre unserer bedeutsamen Organisation beizutreten. Ein jeder von euch kann mit unserer Anleitung großes Vollbringen für diese Stadt..."

Der Lieutenant lief an der Reihe der Rekruten entlang und Korra hielt den Atem an als er sich ihr näherte.

 _Oh nein._

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer. Korra kniff für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zusammen, es sah so aus als würde er gleich genau vor ihr stehen bleiben. Unter dem Licht der Scheinwerfer wurde es langsam so warm, dass Korra spürte wie sich eine Schweißperle auf ihrer Schläfe bildete. Ihr Blick huschte zu Amon. Ein Fehler, seine Maske war in ihre Richtung gedreht. Er stand vollkommen ruhig da, aber Korra verwechselte seine Haltung nicht mit Gelassenheit - er schien nicht einen Muskel zu bewegen. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus und mit dem letzten Rest an Willenskraft zwang sie sich nicht panisch nach dem nächsten Ausgang zu suchen. Es war alles oder nichts, dass wusste sie. Ihr Plan konnte mit Leichtigkeit katastrophal schieflaufen.

Da wandte der Equalist sich an den Jungen neben ihr.

"Sag, wie heißt du, Kamerad?"

Der Angesprochene erbleichte ein wenig ab der unerwarteten Aufmerksamkeit.

"Benjiro." Sagte er dann langsam.

Der Lieutenant klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und schritt dann weiter. Korra atmete erleichtert aus.

"In den kommenden Wochen werdet ihr an eure Grenzen kommen, seid euch bewusst, dass es kein ungefährliches wenngleich sehr nobles Unterfangen sein wird diese Stadt von der Bändiger Elite zu befreien. Schaut in die Gesichter eurer Kameraden neben euch, sie werden eure Brüder und Schwestern im Kampf werden!"

Korra sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie der Junge, der sich eben als Benjiro vorgestellt hatte, ihr einen flüchten Seitenblick zuwarf. Sie richtete ihren Blick jedoch starr auf den Lieutenant. Es war ganz sicher nicht ihr Anliegen hier Freunde zu finden.

"Aber hütet euch. Wer immer meint mit falschen Absichten der Revolution zu schaden... der wird merken wie nutzlos sein Unterfangen ist. Die Revolution ist nicht aufzuhalten, jeden Übeltäter wird die volle Härte unseres Gesetztes treffen und ich kann versprechen er wird die Sonne nie wiedersehen."

Konzentriert ruhig atmete Korra ein und aus und schickte einen stillen Dank an ihren alten Meister Tenzin, der ihr die Atemtechniken der Luftbändiger Nomaden gelehrt hatte.

"Schwört, dass ihr der Revolution dienen werdet. Schwört dass ihr von diesem Tag an mit allen Mitteln für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfen werdet!"

Der Reihe nach legten die Rekruten die Hände auf ihre Herzen und schwörten es.

Korra stand am Ende der Reihe und war somit als letztes dran.

Mit gestrafften Schultern und erhobenen Kinn sprach sie laut.

"Ich schwöre es."

Die Lüge ging ihr ausgesprochen leicht über die Lippen. Amon hatte selbst bewiesen, dass die Equalisten sich nicht an Abmachungen hielten.

"Ihr werdet nun in die Gruppen eingeteilt, in denen ihr die Grundausbildung vollbringen werdet."

Vier Equalisten traten vor, eine Frau und drei Männer.

Korra schnitt eine Grimasse, sie kannte einen der Männer bereits. Mit geschwellter Brust stand Tomo neben den anderen Ausbildern vor den Rekruten.

"Du," sagte er und deutete geradewegs auf Korra. Seine Miene war ernst und seine Augen kalt.

"Du wirst in meine Gruppe kommen."

Er sagte es, in einem Tonfall, der keinen Wiederspruch zuließ.

Korra presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte steif, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ausgerechnet sie ausbilden wollte. Vermutlich war es sein Plan sie im Auge zu behalten.

Im Moment wollte sie jedoch nichts lieber als wieder aus dem Scheinwerferlicht zu verschwinden, sobald die Gruppen vollständig eingeteilt waren, sprang sie erleichtert von der Plattform. In ihrem Nacken prickelte es plötzlich. Sie wandte sich um. Zu ihrem Entsetzen war Amons Maske immer noch in ihre Richtung gedreht. Für einen langen Moment starrten sie einander an, dann wandte Amon sich wieder ab und fing an mit dem Lieutenant zu sprechen.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend drehte sich Korra um. Vor ihr stand plötzlich die Equalistin.

"Glückwunsch, Konna! Tomo ist einer der besten Ausbilder, den wir hier haben."

Korra lächelte gezwungen.

"Mhm," stimmte sie vage zu.

"Ich Glückspilz."

Korra hatte erwartet sie würden den gleichen Weg zurückgehen, aber Tomo führte sie zu einem anderen Ende der Halle. In seinem Schlepptau neun junge Rekruten. Vor einem dunklen kleinen Lastwagen, der am äußersten Rand der Halle geparkt war blieben sie schließlich stehen. Der Equalist öffnete den Frachtraum des Fahrzeugs und deutete ihnen einzusteigen. Im Innern des Lasters waren zwei sich gegenüberliegende Bänke angebracht. Wortlos setzte sie sich an den äußersten Rand, legte ihre Hände auf ihren Schoß und tat als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres zu betrachten als ihre Finger. Die Wagentür schlug zu und sie spürte wie der Laster Geschwindigkeit aufnahm.

Mit verschlossener Miene hob sie vorsichtig den Blick von ihrem Schoß und musterte ihre neuen Kameraden. Sie fragte sich was für Menschen sich freiwillig dazu entschieden bei den Equalisten beizutreten.

Zwei junge Männer hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und lachten leise. Der Größere der Beiden hatte schwarze Haare und dunkelblaue Augen. Er hatte etwas Gefährliches an sich, ohne das Korra genau sagen konnte was es war. Der andere erinnerte sie von seinem Äußeren her entfernt an Bolin. Er hatte braune, lockige Haare und grüne Augen.

Direkt gegenüber von ihr saß der dünne Junge neben dem sie auf der Plattform gestanden hatte. Als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten schenkte er Korra ein zaghaftes Lächeln das jedoch unerwidert blieb.

Flüchtig lies Korra ihren Blick über den Rest der Gruppe wandern. Es waren hauptsächlich Jungen in ihrem Alter. Nur ein einziges weiteres Mädchen saß stillschweigend in einer Ecke. Ihre braunen Haare hingen zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten über ihre Schultern und ihr Blick war unfokusiert in die Ferne gerichtet.

Korra schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Innenwand des Lasters.

 _Wenn Mako und Bo mich jetzt sehen könnten..._

In dem Augenblick wurde ihr erneut bewusst wie sehr sie ihre Freunde vermisste. In einem anderen Leben, in einer Welt ohne Amon hätte sie diese Nacht mit ihren Freunden auf dem Fest des Agni verbracht. Ihre größten Sorgen wäre es gewesen wie sie beim nächsten Pro-Bändiger-Spiel abschneiden würden und ob Mako endlich ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Die Umstände hatten sie jedoch hierhergeführt.

Der einzige Silberstreif am Horizont war, dass sie immerhin seit Tagen keine Wache mehr gesehen hatte. Das schien darauf hin zu deuten, dass sie es aufgegeben hatten in Republica nach ihr zu suchen. Das Gewicht, dass nun schon seit jener Nacht auf ihre Schultern gedrückt hatte schien sich bei dem Gedanken etwas zu lockern...

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck kam der Lastwagen mit schlitternden Reifen zum Stehen und Korra wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Die Wagentür schwang auf und zum Vorschein kam Tomo.

"Es ist schon spät, aber ich möchte euch noch unseren zukünftigen Treffpunkt zeigen."

Sobald Korra hinaus ins Frei trat nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug der Nachtluft und spürte wie eine enorme Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Es tat gut wieder über der Erde zu sein. Zu ihrer Überraschung erkannte sie die Straße wieder. Sie befanden sich im Drachenviertel, vielleicht zehn Minuten von dem Teeladen entfernt. Tomo steuerte auf eines der Häuser zu. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen Buchladen am Straßeneck. Anstatt zur rot bemalten Haustür zu gehen lief er durch den schmalen Spalt der den Buchladen von dem angrenzenden Haus trennte. Korra und die restlichen Rekruten folgten ihm stumm, erwartungsvoll.

Hinter dem Haus befand sich ein kleiner Hinterhof mit einer Feuerstelle, der gut von neugierigen Blicken geschützt war.

Vor einer grauen Kellertür blieb der Equalist schließlich stehen.

"Diese Tür ist Tag und Nacht offen. Wir werden uns hier täglich bei Sonnenuntergang treffen. Solltet ihr ein Platz brauchen zum Schlafen oder um euch zu verstecken... der Besitzer dieses Buchladens ist ein Freund der Equalisten, uns stehen auch die Räume unter dem Dach zur Verfügung."

Korra runzelte die Stirn. Eher würde sie unter einer Brücke schlafen als in einem Versteck der Equalisten.

"Nun gut." Tomo klatschte einmal in die Hände.

"Es war eine lange Nacht und ich erwarte euch hier morgen."

Mit den Worten drehte er sich um und lief zurück zu dem Lastwagen.

Korra blinzelte und blickte ihm nach, als seine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Plötzlich allein mit den restlichen Rekruten.

"Noch jemand Lust auf eine Runde Feuerwhiskey?"

Der Dunkelhaarige mit den blauen Augen hatte einen Flachmann aus seinem Mantel hervorgezogen.

"Auf uns." grinst er und nahm einen Schluck bevor er den Behälter weiterreichte.

Korra murmelte eine Entschuldigung und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Als sie die leeren Straßen zu ihrem Schlafplatz entlanglief konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft die Equalisten aufzuspüren und sich ihnen anzuschließen. Es war so absurd, dass sie spürte wie ihr ein ungläubiges Kichern entfuhr, das sich schon bald in ein ausgewachsenes Lachen entwickelte. Sie musste sich gegen eine Hauswand lehnen währen ihr Körper bebte. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie sich wieder soweit im Griff hatte, dass sie weiterlaufen konnte.

 _Ich werde noch verrückt._

 _Oh Schätzchen,_ sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

 _Dafür ist es schon zu spät._

* * *

A/N:

Ich möchte hier gleich mal klarstellen, dass Korra nicht verrückt wird sondern nur einen klassischen "Was ist mein Leben?" Moment hatte.


	6. Kapitel VI - Aller Anfang ist schwer

A/N Ich entschuldige die lange Wartezeit, viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

 **KAPITEL VI**

 _"Jeder hat mal einen schlechten Tag, doch morgen wirst du wieder drüber lachen, mein Freund" - T.P._

* * *

Korra war bereits erschöpft bevor die Abenddämmerung hereinbrach. Sie hatte den Tag damit verbracht die dritte Lieferung an den Teeladen zu führen. Als sie zum letzten Mal mit ihrem Karren zum Laden fuhr hing die Sonne bereits tief am Horizont. Die Strahlen wärmten Korras Gesicht und sie überkam ein intensives Hochgefühl bei dem Gedanken nie wieder das Gesicht der mürrischen alten Frau sehen zu müssen, die Straßen Republicas wirkten auf sie plötzlich heller und die Gesichter der Menschen, an denen sie den Karren vorbeischob freundlicher. Nicht einmal das Industrieviertel mit seinen qualmenden Fabriken und schmucklosen Straßen wirkte an jenem Abend im Licht der untergehenden Sonne hässlich, sondern besaß in Korras Augen eine raue Schönheit. Für eine kurze Zeit vergaß sie ihre Sorgen und ihre weiteren Pläne für den Abend, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Leider bemerkte sie den Mann viel zu spät, der just in dem Moment aus dem Teeladen heraustrat, als sie eintreten wollte. Mit voller Wucht knallte der Karren gegen die Schienbeine des Mannes. Nicht wenige Säcke gefüllt mit hochwertigem Jasmin-Tee kullerten bei dem Ruck auf den Boden.

Hastig bückte sich Korra um sie aufzulesen und sie zurück auf den Karren zu legen. Dann richtete sie sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen auf um sich bei dem Kunden zu entschuldigen, innerlich hoffte sie inständig, dass die alte Yuma den Zusammenstoß nicht mitbekommen hatte.

"Das tut mir leid, Sir, ich habe sie nicht-"

Korras Stimme stockte, als sie ihren Blick auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers hob.

Der Mann war hochgewachsen, mindestens einen Kopf größer als sie selbst, mit einem Schopf dunkelbraunes Haar. Trotz seiner untypisch hellen Haut sah er aus als käme er vom Wasserstamm. Sein Gesicht war glatt rasiert bis auf einen schmalen Streifen zwischen Wange und Ohren. Es war kein unattraktives Gesicht, im Gegenteil, hohe Wangenknochen, eine gerade Nase und eine starke Kieferpartie verliehen ihm einen erhabenen, stolzen Ausdruck. Es waren aber seine Augen die Korra auf der Stelle festfrierten. Sie waren von einem hellen Grau und es lag etwas in ihnen, dass Korra nicht deuten konnte, ihr jedoch unweigerlich ein Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ. Unbewusst nahm sie einen Schritt zurück um Distanz zwischen sich und den Fremden zu bringen.

Dann flackerte etwas in seinem Blick und seine Miene wurde weicher. Wie unter einem Bann fielen Korras Augen auf seine Lippen die sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen hatten. Er öffnete den Mund und-

Unter dem Klirren des Glockenspiels wurde die Ladentür erneut aufgezogen. Vor Schreck zuckte Korra zusammen. Yuma war erschienen, ihre weißen Brauen sorgenvoll zusammengezogen, lag ihre Stirn in noch mehr Falten als sonst. Sie warf dem Mann einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Dann flackerten ihre Augen zu Korra und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach unten.

"Naoki, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, du sollst den Leuten nicht ihre Zeit stehlen."

Sie wandte sich an den Mann.

"Ich entschuldige, falls meine Mitarbeiterin ihnen Ärger bereitet hat, ich versichere ihnen, ich-"

Beschwichtigend hob der Mann eine Hand und die alte Frau verstummte in ihrem Redefluss.

"Es ist nichts passiert."

Seine Stimme war tief und für einen kurzen Moment dachte Korra sie kam ihr bekannt vor. Aber das war Unsinn, sie war sich sicher, dass sie diesen Mann noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Yuma und einem letzten flüchtigen Blick auf Korra wandte er sich ab und ging.

Korra sah ihm mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen nach, bis er um die nächste Straßenecke verschwunden war.

"Wenn du fertig bist mit gaffen, könntest du vielleicht so freundlich sein und mir die Ware reinbringen," sagte die alte Frau trocken.

"Ich bin siebenundsiebzig und werde nicht jünger."

Korras Augenbrauen fuhren in die Höhe.

"Ich gaffe nicht!" verteidigte sie sich empört.

Mit glühenden Wangen schob sie den Karren zum Lagerraum des Teegeschäfts und fing an die Säcke zu Verräumen. In dem kleinen Stauraum hing der Duft der verschiedenen Teesorten schwer in der Luft. Mit einem kurzen Blick aus einem kleinen Fenster stellte sie nervös fest, dass sie Sonne schon so gut wie verschwunden war.

Sie vergaß den fremden Mann und dachte stattdessen mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus düsterer Vorahnung und freudigem Tatendrang über ihr bevorstehendes Treffen nach. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, ob sie die Kampftechniken der Equalisten meistern würde. Seit dem Alter von vier Jahren hatte sich ihr Leben darum gedreht Bändigen und die für die jeweiligen Elemente üblichen Kampftechniken zu erlernen, auch wenn sie sicherlich kein Meister im einfachen Nahkampf war, wusste sie sich dennoch zu verteidigen. Dadurch ergab sich jedoch auch folgendes Problem: Kein Straßenkind von Republica könnte über ihre Fähigkeiten verfügen. Sie musste vorsichtig sein, ansonsten würden die Equalisten Fragen stellen die ihr Kartenhaus schnell zum Einsturz brächten.

Schon bald war sie fertig mit dem Einräumen und kehrte zurück in den Hauptraum des Ladens. Dort wartete die alte Frau bereits bei der Theke auf sie. Neben einer grünen, hässlichen Teekanne lag dort ein kleines, sorgfältig gestapeltes Bündel Geldscheine.

Mit dem Gefühl größer Genugtuung nahm Korra das Geld entgegen und verstaute es in ihrer Tasche.

 _Auf nie mehr wiedersehen._

Sie wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden da räusperte sich Yuma.

"Es war nicht alles schlecht, was du gemacht hast Kind... Wie es kommt, suche ich tatsächlich noch jemanden zum Servieren. Wenn du dich dabei nicht extrem blöd anstellst kannst du meinetwegen die Stelle haben."

Überrascht hielt Korra für einen Moment inne, schüttelte aber dann nach kurzem Zögern den Kopf. Mit einer Handbewegung Richtung des Gelds in ihrer Tasche sagte sie: "Ich denke das wird mir vorerst reichen."

In Wahrheit hätte sie ein wenig mehr Yuan sicher gut gebrauchen können, aber sie hatte sich entschlossen sich vorerst besonders auf ihre neue Ausbildung zu konzentrieren. Wenn das Geld knappen werden würde, könnte sie sich immer noch einen neuen Job suchen. Vorzugsweise mit einer netteren Chefin.

Das Glockenspiel klirrte, als sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

* * *

Sobald die Sonne verschwunden war wurde es deutlich kühler. Ein leichter Wind wehte durch die Straßen und spielte mit Korras Haaren. Fröstelnd verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Der Weg kam ihr länger vor als er tatsächlich war, nach einer gefühlten kleinen Ewigkeit stand sie vor dem Buchladen mit der roten Eingangstür.

Es brannte kein Licht mehr im Fenster, das Geschäft im Erdgeschoss hatte bereits geschlossen. Nichts ließ von draußen darauf vermuten, dass es sich bei dem unscheinbaren Gebäude um einen Trainingsort der Equalisten handelte.

Wie in der Nacht zuvor schlüpfte Korra durch den schmalen Spalt neben dem Haus um zum Hinterhof zu gelangen. Als sie schließlich die graue Kellertür erreichte zögerten ihre Hände für einen Moment bevor sie sich um den Türgriff legten. Es brachte nichts, das Unvermeidliche noch länger hinauszuzögern. Mit einem Ruck zog sie die Tür auf und trat in den Keller ein.

Es war ein großer, fensterloser Raum der von einer altmodischen Deckenlampe mit einem verstaubten rotgrünem Lampenschirm erhellt wurde. Auch das alte Backsteingemäuer sah aus, als hätte es bereits bessere Tage gesehen.

In der Mitte des Raumes saßen die Rekruten in einem Kreis. Der Equalist, Tomo, stand in ihrer Mitte. Allem Anschein nach hielt er gerade eine Ankündigung.

Mit einem leisen Klicken fiel die Tür hinter Korra ins Schloss und augenblicklich wandten sich neun Augenpaare zu ihr um. Sie strich sich die vom Wind zerzausten Strähnen hinters Ohr und lief die Stufen einer kurzen Treppe hinab. Die Dielen des dunklen Holzfußbodens knarzten bei jedem Schritt. Wortlos setzte sich zu dem Kreis dazu.

Tomo bedachte sie mit einem äußerst kritischen Blick.

"Versuch in Zukunft pünktlich zu sein, ja?"

Korra nickte knapp, eher würde sie sich die Zunge abbeißen als sich bei dem unfreundlichen Mann, der eine so offensichtliche Abneigung gegen sie hegte zu entschuldigen.

"Wie ich bereits sagte... werden wir uns bei dieser ersten Trainingseinheit mit den Grundlagen des Nahkampfs beschäftigen, ich werde mir ansehen auf welchem Level ihr jeweils seid. Dann werden wir nach und nach die unterschiedlichen Angriffstypen der verschiedenen Bändiger durchnehmen. Die Stärken, auf die man achten muss, die Schwächen die wir versuchen werden auszunutzen. Das sind die Grundlagen die wir brauchen werden um überhaupt mit dem Chi Blocken anzufangen. Natürlich gehört noch eine Menge mehr dazu ein Equalist zu sein, Kämpfen allein reicht nicht aus. Viele weitere Tricks und Fähigkeiten werden über euren Erfolg oder Versagen entscheiden. Aber damit werden wir uns später widmen."

Tomos Augen huschten einmal über alle Gesichter der Rekruten.

"Noch Fragen?"

Es schien als wäre es mehr eine rhetorische Frage, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten klatschte der Equalist einmal in die Hände.

"Nein? Gut, dann wollen wir anfangen."

Er bedeutete den Rekruten aufzustehen.

"Geht jetzt mit den Partnern zusammen die wir zu Beginn eingeteilt haben." Missmutig sah Korra zu wie sich vier zweier Gruppen bildeten. Da die Anzahl der Rekruten ungerade war, stand sie als einzige alleine da.

"Du kannst zu uns in die Gruppe." Überrascht wandte Korra ihren Blick zu dem Jungen, der sie angesprochen hatte. Es war der, der in den Katakomben auf der Plattform neben ihr gestanden hatte.

"Benjiro, richtig?" fragte sie.

Er nickte, offensichtlich erfreut, dass sie sich den Namen gemerkt hatte.

"Und du bist?"

"Konna." sagte sie schlicht.

Benjiro öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, da forderte Tomo Ruhe und Korras Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf den Equalisten. Neben ihm standen bereits zwei Rekruten.

"Eure Aufgabe ist es den anderen auf den Boden zu werfen, mehr nicht. Es ist alles erlaubt außer gezielte Verletzungen im Gesicht."

Die beiden Angesprochenen jungen Männer beäugten einander nervös. Der Rest trat mehrere Schritte zurück um den beiden Platz zu machen.

"Drei, zwei eins, los!"

Es war offensichtlich, dass die Beiden keinerlei Übung ihm Nahkampf hatten. Sie versuchten nur blind mit den Fäusten aufeinander einzudreschen und den anderen mit bloßer Kraft auf den Boden zu zerren. Der Kampf war schnell vorbei, seufzend half Tomo dem auf dem Boden liegenden Jungen auf die Beine bevor er die nächste Gruppe in den Kampf schickte.

Die nächste Gruppe war jedoch auch nicht wirklich besser als sie erste und Tomo schickte mit einer sehr ernüchternden Miene die Dritte los.

Es war der Junge, der Korra entfernt an Bolin erinnerte, seine Muskeln waren deutlich ausgeprägter als die der Rest der Rekruten und er wandte sich selbstbewusst an seinen Gegner. Der schien jedoch ebenso entspannt zu sein. Ein Funkeln lag in seinen dunkelblauen Augen. Sie umkreisten sich wie zwei Bergpumas vor dem Sprung.

Dann, blitzschnell machte der eine einen Satz nach vorne und der Kampf brach los. Der Schlagabtausch war sehr schnell. Der massigere der Beiden besaß offensichtlich deutlich mehr Kraft, jedoch wusste der Andere präzise seine Schläge zu setzten. Für eine kurze Zeit war es schwer zu sagen, wer gerade die Oberhand besaß. Schlussendlich lag jedoch der Junge mit den grünen Augen auf dem Boden und rieb sich die schmerzende Seite.

"Guter Kampf, Azok," grummelte er, "aber du weißt, dass ich dich fast gehabt hätte."

"Red' dir das ruhig ein, Chan," meinte der Andere grinsend.

"Die nächste Gruppe," sagte Tomo. Korra, Benjiro und ein weiteres Mädchen traten vor. Tomo runzelte die Stirn.

"Habe ich nicht deutlich gesagt, ihr sollt Zweiergruppen bilden? Ihr könnt ja auf zwei zählen, oder?"

Azok und Chan lachten leise. Korra öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, da schnitt ihr der Equalist bereits das Wort ab.

"Du trittst zurück und ihr Beide-" Sein Blick fiel auf Benjiro und das Mädchen, das neben ihm stand. "-tretet vor!"

Mit verschränkten Armen und fest zusammengepressten Lippen tat Korra wie geheißen und nahm ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie wusste nicht, weshalb der Equalist sie so überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, aber spürte wie ihre eigene Abneigung ihm gegenüber von Sekunde zu Sekunde anwuchs.

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie Benjiro und das Mädchen, dass ihm gegenüberstand.

Sie musste feststellen, dass er nicht nur dünn war, sondern geradezu mager. Seine an mehreren Stellen geflickte Kleidung schien einige Nummern zu groß für ihn zu sein. Die Hosenbeine waren mehrfach umgeschlagen und nervös rollte er seine Ärmel hoch.

Die Kleider des Mädchens, sahen im Gegensatz zu dem Jungen deutlich besser aus. Im Vergleich zum Rest der Rekruten schien sie insgesamt um einiges reinlicher und gepflegter zu sein. Ihre Haut besaß jedoch eine unnatürliche Blässe und in ihrem Blick lag eine knochentiefe Niedergeschlagenheit. Sie warf ihre Zöpfe über ihre Schulter, wandte sich Benjiro zu und der Kampf ging los.

Überraschenderweise war sie diejenige die aggressiver zuschlug, während Benjiro um ihre Hiebe und Tritte herumtänzelte. Keiner der Beiden schien es zu schaffen die Oberhand in dem Kampf zu gewinnen. Als klar wurde, dass keiner den anderen zu Boden ringen würde, beendete Tomo schließlich den Kampf.

Sein Blick wanderte nun zu Korra.

"Jetzt bist du dran, Konna."

Korra hob eine Augenbraue.

"Und gegen wen werde ich kämpfen?"

"Gegen mich."

Überrascht weiteten sich Korras Augen, dann biss sie entschlossen die Zähne zusammen und schlüpfte aus ihrer einengenden Jacke und lies sie zu Boden fallen. In ihrem einfach geschnittenen dunklen Oberteil besaß sie eine deutlich bessere Armfreiheit.

Sie stellte sich Tomo gegenüber und nahm eine defensive Haltung ein. Sie überlegte noch wieviel von ihren Fähigkeiten sie preisgeben könnte ohne, dass Tomo Verdacht schöpfen würde, da schnellte der Equalist bereits nach vorne. So schnell wie eine Kobra schlug er gezielt gegen ihre Seite. Im letzten Moment versuchte Korra auszuweichen, aber der Hieb verfehlte nicht sein Ziel und ihre Rippen pochten schmerzhaft.

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück um sich erneut zu sammeln aber Tomo lies ihr nicht viel Zeit. Er machte einen Satz auf sie zu, duckte sich unter ihrem Hieb hindurch, blockte einen heransausenden Tritt und rammte ihr dann mit voller Wucht seine Faust gegen ihre Schulter. Die Schulter, die von Pings Feuerball gestreift worden war und ihr noch immer Probleme bereitete.

Ihre Welt explodierte in weißglühendem Schmerz.

Eine Mischung aus einem erstickten Aufschrei und einem Fluch entfuhr Korra. Im nächsten Moment lag sie auf dem Boden und der Equalist stand über ihr und blickte mit einer unbewegten Miene auf sie herab.

"Du kämpfst zu offensiv. Hättest du den Schlägen ausgewichen, statt mich direkt anzugreifen wärst du nicht so schnell auf dem Boden gelandet." kommentierte Tomo trocken.

Mit vor Wut und Scham geröteten Wangen warf sie ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und rieb sich vorsichtig ihre Schulter. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er genau gewusst hatte, dass ihre Schulter verletzt war. Offensichtlich hatte er sie vor den Anderen demütigen wollen.

Tomo wandte sich an den Rest der Rekruten.

"Es liegt noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns." Der Equalist rieb sich kurz die Schläfen als leidete er unter Kopfschmerzen.

"Wir werden als aller erstes an eurer Defensive arbeiten..."

Den Rest des Abends taten sie genau das. Der Equalist zeigte den Rekruten wie sie Schläge blocken oder Ausweichen sollten. Er lobte Benjiro, der aus der ganzen Gruppe anscheinend am besten um Attacken herumtanzen konnte.

Korra wurde das Muskelpaket namens Chan als Übungspartner zugeteilt. Es fiel ihr nicht gerade schwer seinen halbherzigen Schlägen auszuweichen. Als ihr klarwurde, dass er nicht mit vollem Einsatz gegen sie kämpfte, da er sie für zu schwach hielt, wurde sie fast rasend vor Wut.

 _Ich bin nicht schwach._

Finster blickte sie von einem Rekruten zum Nächsten bis ihre Augen auf dem verhassten Ausbilder hängen blieben.

 _Ich könnte es mit jedem von euch aufnehmen!_

Am Ende der Übung war Korras Laune so pechschwarz wie der Nachhimmel über Republica. Sobald Tomo den Abend für beendet erklärt hatte, schlüpfte sie ohne einen Blick zurück aus dem Keller nach draußen.

Der Wind war stärker geworden. Seine unsichtbaren Finger zerrten an Korras Kleidung und Haaren während sie im fahlen Licht des Mondes zu der alten Lagerhalle lief, die ihr als Schlafplatz diente. Zu ihrem Unbehagen musste sie feststellen, dass bald erneut Vollmond sein würde. Somit stand bereits fest, welcher Albtraum sie in dieser Nacht heimsuchen würde.

Korra seufzte und dachte über das Training nach. Es war nicht im Ansatz so gelaufen wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Das Bedürfnis sich zu beweisen, es diesem aufgeblasenen Equalisten zu zeigen und ihn im Kampf zu besiegen war so allmächtig, dass ihre Hände sich wie von selbst zu Fäusten ballten, gepackt von einer eisernen Entschlossenheit.

Ein Wimmern riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Eine kleine zitternde Gestalt saß an eine Hauswand gelehnt. Alarmiert sah Korra sich um, aber ansonsten war die Straße komplett leer. "Was ist passiert, heh du, Kleiner." Langsam näherte sie sich der Gestalt. Es war ein kleiner Junge, er sah nicht älter aus als zwölf Jahre. Er hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gelegt, aber als er Korras Stimme hörte sah er auf. Von seiner Nase tropfte eine Rotzspur herunter.

Der Kleine nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Was?" fragte sie nach. Der Junge schniefte aber nur.

Korra biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Hast du denn... ein Zuhause?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Der Kleine schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

Korra seufzte.

"Naja...hier kannst du nicht bleiben, komm mit, ich kenne einen Unterschlupf hier in der Nähe."

Der Junge rappelte sich vom Boden auf und kam ins Schwanken.

Korra griff instinktiv nach seinen Armen um ihn zu stützen und er krallte sich haltsuchend in ihrer Jacke fest.

"Vorsichtig. Keine Sorge, alles wird gut," sagte sie.

Der Junge richtete sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Rotzspur vom Gesicht. Er warf Korra einen kalkulierenden Blick zu, dann hechtete er plötzlich in die nächste Seitengasse und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

"Was...?"

Verdutzt blickte Korra in die Gasse in der der Junge gerannt war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich erneut auf den Weg.

Kurz bevor sie ihren Schlafplatz errichte stellte sie fest, dass ihre Börse weg war.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schleppte sie sich bei Tagesanbruch zu dem Teeladen. Sie musste nicht einmal etwas sagen. Die alte Frau warf einen Blick auf Korras Gesicht und reichte ihr dann eine gelbe, verblichene Schürze.


	7. Kapitel VII - Übung macht den Meister

_A/N: Viel Spaß :)_

* * *

 **KAPITEL VII**

 _Ihr müsst so heiss sein wie Höllenfeuer,_  
 _geheimnissvoll zugleich so wie der Mond - Sei ein Mann, Mulan_

* * *

Mit vagem Interesse beobachtete Korra die Maderkatze, die gerade die Wand des Nachbarhauses emporkletterte. Es war eine Plage in Republica. Angezogen von den Mülltonnen und den unzähligen Schlupflöchern wimmelte die Stadt nur so von ihnen. Im Gegensatz zu den gutmütigen Feuerfrettchen waren es böse kleine Kreaturen. Korra war am Morgen aufgewacht, als eine von ihnen wildfauchend versuchte hatte ihr ihre Essensreste streitig zu machen. Abwesend rieb sie sich die Wange, wo drei schmale identische Kratzspuren verliefen. Dann glitt ihr Blick über den Hinterhof, zu der dunklen kalten Asche der Feuerstelle und blieb schließlich auf ihren Händen hängen. Eine kreisrunde Brandblase zierte die Daumenkuppe. Es genügte zu sagen, dass sie nicht die geborene Bedienung war. Welches Wort hatte Yuma benutzt um sie zu beschreiben? Grobmotorikerin. Wiederholt hatte sie es geschafft sich mit heißem Tee zu verbrühen. Ehrlich gesagt wunderte sie es, warum Yuma sie nicht postwendend gefeuert hatte. Die Bilanz am Ende des Tages waren drei zerbrochene Teetassen und mehr als nur ein erzürnter Kunde.

Immerhin hatte sie es diesen Abend geschafft pünktlich zu sein. Es schien jedoch, dass sie es zu eilig gehabt hatte. Däumchen drehend wartete sie nun darauf, dass die Sonne unterging und die restlichen Rekruten endlich eintreffen würden. Ihre Beine wurden langsam taub vom Sitzen und sie verlagerte das Gewicht.

Ein Tropfen landete auf ihrer Nasenspitze. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen spähte sie gen Himmel. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich über Republica zusammengezogen. Am südlichen Wasserstamm hatte sie nie einen großen Unterschied zwischen den Jahreszeiten erlebt und dies war ihr erster richtiger Herbst. Sie mochte die Blätter, die sich inzwischen zu allen Schattierungen von Gelb, Orange und Rot verfärbt hatten. Allerdings gab es in Republica nicht annähernd so viele Bäume, wie sie sich gewünscht hätte. Nein, der Herbst in der Stadt war vor allem eines: Nass und kalt.

Der Regen nahm zu, die Tropfen bildeten allmählich ein Muster aus dunklen Flecken auf ihrer Kleidung. Korra richtete sich auf und streckte ihre eingeschlafenen Glieder. Bevor sie bis zu den Knochen durchnässte, sollte sie sich wohl lieber schonmal in den Keller begeben.

Als sie die Tür zu dem Trainingsraum aufzog begrüßten sie zwei Stimmen die anscheinend gerade in ein hitziges Gespräch verwickelt waren. Korra hatte nicht erwartet, dass schon jemand da war, und sie wollte nicht, dass die zwei Personen mitbekamen, dass sie ihren Streit gehört hatte. Sie wollte die Kellertür gerade wieder schließen, als plötzlich ihr Name fiel.

"...seit der Avatar verschwunden ist..."

Korra hielt auf dem obersten Absatz der Kellertreppe inne.

Es waren die beiden Equalisten Tomo und Jinx, die sich unterhielten und allem Anschein nach hatten sie Korras Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt.

"...sage dir, er führt etwas im Schilde!"

"Natürlich führt er etwas im Schilde! Das tut er immer, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund jetzt so paranoid zu werden!", baffte Jinx Tomo an, die Hände aufgebracht gegen ihre Hüfte gestemmt.

"Hiroshi, Ling Zhu ... nicht einmal Amon nehmen es ernst genug!", fluchte Tomo leise und Korra musste die Ohren spitzen um seine nächsten Worte zu hören.

"Nicht ein einziger Polizist hat am Agni Fest eingegriffen, _nicht ein einziger_. Tarrlok hat den Kampf um diese Stadt noch nicht aufgegeben, also was plant er?"

Jinx öffnete den Mund und Korra lehnte sich gespannt nach vorne um ja kein Wort zu verpassen - da knarzte die Holzdiele unter ihren Stiefeln.

Die beiden Equalisten drehten sich augenblicklich zu dem Geräusch um, als Tomo Korra erkannte verdüsterte seine Miene sich bedenklich.

Ertappt zuckte Korra zusammen, sie ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fallen und tat, als hätte sie eben erst den Keller betreten. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Ausrede, aber ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt. Warum hatte sie noch gleich den Keller betreten? Ach ja.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören... es hat nur angefangen zu regnen da dachte ich, gehe ich besser ins Trockene..."

Die kleine Equalistin schenkte Korra ein Lächeln, aber Tomos Miene war versteinert. Mit steifen Schritten durchquerte er den Raum, brauste an Korra vorbei und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen.

Für einen langen Moment war es unangenehm still in dem Raum. Korra schritt die kurze Kellertreppe hinunter und setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe. Sie seufzte laut und wandte sich besiegt an die Equalistin.

"Weshalb ... hasst er mich eigentlich so?"

Nun war es Jinx die seufzte. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre kurzen, dunklen Haare und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe.

"Tomo hasst dich nicht."

Auf Korras ungläubigen Blick fügte sie hastig hinzu: "Es ist schwer zu erklären... er ist manchmal etwas feindselig gegenüber manchen Menschen."

In ihren dunklen Augen lag nun ein trauriger Glanz.

"Das war mal anders," sagte sie leise, "er war anders, aber manchmal passieren Dinge, die nicht spurlos an einem vorbeiziehen."

Korra runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist den passiert?"

Jinx zögerte einen langen Moment, es war offensichtlich, dass sie nur ungern weitererzählen wolle, dann ließ sie sich langsam neben Korra auf die Treppenstufe sinken.

"Vor einigen Wochen gab es eine Reihe von Vorfällen... immer mehr Informationen sind in die Hände der Polizei gefallen, es wurden mehrere unserer Trainingsorte entdeckt... meistens konnten wir noch verschwinden, bevor sie uns in die Finger bekommen konnten aber... es gab auch leider einen Vorfall bei dem das nicht der Fall war. Fünf Rekruten und ihr Ausbilder sind an dem Tag ins Gefängnis gewandert. Sie erhielten nicht einmal eine Gerichtsverhandlung, die haben sie einfach weggesperrt und wir waren bisher nicht in der Lage sie zu finden."

Eine Erkenntnis traf Korra. Sie erinnerte sich an jenen Tag. Neben Tarrlok war sie es gewesen, die die Mission geleitet hatte. Es war ein leichtes gewesen die Equalisten zu überrumpeln, es waren schließlich fast nur Rekruten gewesen. Danach war auch die Presse erschienen und sie hatte neben den gefesselten Equalisten gestanden, die Arme stolz vor der Brust verschränkt, geblendet von den Lichtblitzen der Kameras. Korra mied entschieden Jinxs Blick und starrte stattdessen auf die Brandblase auf ihrem Finger.

"Aber was hat das mit Tomo zu tun?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Naja, dass ist die Stelle an der es besonders hässlich wird. Als klar wurde, dass es einen Maulwurf in unseren Reihen gibt - da wurde es richtig unschön - wenn man sich plötzlich Gedanken machen muss ob dein Gegenüber ein Spion ist." Jinx seufzte erneut.

"Am Ende stellte sich jedoch heraus, wer es gewesen war. Der Verräter war kein Rekrut, kein Neuzugang und ich glaube das hat einen wohl am meisten geschockt. Am schlimmsten hat es aber Tomo getroffen ... der Spion war sein bester Freund."

Jinx schwieg für eine Weile, bevor sie fortsetzte:"Man kann wohl von Glück reden, dass der Verräter kein hohes Tier war und somit keine extrem bedrohlichen Informationen besaß. Wir haben ihn unschädlich gemacht, bevor er noch mehr anrichten konnte."

Korras Augen weiteten sich. Als Jinx einen Blick auf ihr entsetztes Gesicht geworfen hatte schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf.

"Wir haben ihn nicht _umgebracht_. Er ist in eine Zelle gewandert ... da kann er verrotten, wenn du mich fragst," fügte sie düster hinzu.

Korra und Jinx fielen in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen, dann räusperte sich Jinx.

"Naja, seitdem ist Tomo ein wenig paranoid. Hinter jeder Ecke vermutet er Betrug und Verrat. Wenn er dir nicht vertraut, dann nimm das bitte nicht persönlich. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird sich mit der Zeit legen."

Die Kellertür schwang auf. Gefolgt von einem kalten Windstoß betrat der Rekrut Azok, dicht gefolgt von Chan den Raum und beendete somit Korras Gespräch. Jinx richtete sich auf und klopfte ihr zur Verabschiedung auf ihre gesunde Schulter.

Korra sah ihr nach bis sie durch die Tür verschwand. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie Reue. Ab dem was sie tat, _ab dem was sie tun würde_. Aber sie erstickte das Gefühl im Keim, schloss es in eine Schublade und vergrub diese tief in ihrem Innern. Sie war überzeugt, dass sie richtig handelte. Für Republica, für ihre Lieben und für alle Bändiger der Welt. Die Equalisten waren Monster, dass sie nun einige ihrer Gesichter und Namen kannte machte sie zwar ein Stück weit menschlicher, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ihre Ziele und Ideale _falsch_ waren.

Nach und nach füllte sich nun der Raum mit den Rekruten. Auch Tomo kehrte kurz darauf in den Keller zurück, einen kleinen Karton in den Armen tragend. Korra beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Die vertraute Abneigung die sie zuvor bei seinem Anblick verspürt hatte blieb aus. Konnte sie es Tomo vorwerfen, dass er ihr misstraute? Er hatte schließlich nicht Unrecht damit. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Korra entweder erwischt wurde oder mit ihrem Plan Erfolg hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle, am Ende stand fest, dass jeder Einzelne in diesem Raum sie auf den Tod hassen würde. Vermutlich war es das Beste, Freundlichkeiten auf das Minimum zu beschränken.

 _Ihr seid meine Feinde_ , dachte sie entschieden.

 _Jeder von euch._

Bevor sie mit der Übung anfingen, teilte Tomo jedem Rekruten ein schwarzes Halstuch aus. Korra drehte den weichen Stoff in ihren Händen. Die Rückseite war mit einem roten Kreis bemalt. Dann band sie es an ihrem Hinterkopf fest und zog das Tuch bis über ihre Nase hoch, so dass es die untere Hälfte ihres Gesichts bedeckte.

"Es ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme," hatte Tomo ihnen erklärt. Für den Fall, dass die Polizei eine Razzia in dem Haus durchführen sollte.

Dieses Mal konzentrierte Korra sich voll und ganz auf das Training. Sie ignorierte Tomos Provokationen und sie ignorierte das Lächeln, dass Benjiro ihr zur Begrüßung schenkte.

Die Tage verstrichen wie im Flug. Nach ihrer ersten Woche schlüpfte sie zufrieden aus dem Keller nach draußen. Tomo hatte an dem Abend angefangen ihnen zu zeigen, wie man die Angriffe von Feuerbändigern kontern sollte. Es war ihr leicht gefallen seinen Anweisungen zu folgen, immerhin war sie selbst eine Meisterin dieser Bändigungsform und die Attacken waren ihr allesamt bereits bekannt. Die Grundidee des Konterns war eigentlich auch relativ simpel. Am verletzlichsten war ein Bändiger in dem kurzen Moment, den er brauchte um sein Element mit Arm und Beinarbeit zu lenken. Das Schwierige war dabei, dass man in Bruchteilen von Sekunden wissen musste, welchen Angriff sein Gegner als nächstes ausführen würde. Dann galt es schnell zu sein, den Tritt mit einem eigenen Tritt zu kontern, den Arm zu blockieren.

Und auch wenn ihre Arme und Beine nach der kurzen Zeit bereits mehr blaue Flecken aufwiesen als sie an zwei Händen zählen konnte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie das Training genoss. Sie genoss das Gefühl ihrer müden Muskeln nach dem Kämpfen. Sie genoss, dass sie sich nicht länger hilflos fühlte, wenn sie nachts durch die dunklen Straßen von Republica lief. Sie genoss, dass allmählich ihre dauernde Rastlosigkeit von ihr abfiel.

Das Training vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit, dass sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gespürt hatte und tagsüber, wenn sie in dem heruntergekommenen Laden Tee servierte waren ihre Gedanken stets beim Abend.

Sie war jedoch nicht die einzige, die Fortschritte erzielte. Der bullige Chan war einer der Stärksten, Korra hatte jedoch gelernt seinen etwas langsamen Attacken auszuweichen. Gegen Azok verlor sie jedoch mindestens so viele Kämpfe wie sie gewann. Sie wusste nicht, was seine Geschichte war, aber die weißen Narben an seinen Armen erzählten eine Blutige.

Benjiro hatte seine ganz eigene Technik. Er vermied es zum größten Teil offensiv zu kämpfen und tanzte stattdessen um seine Gegner herum bis ihnen der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und ihre Schläge an Kraft verloren. Er erinnerte sie stark an einen Luftbändiger, sie bezweifelte jedoch, dass er den Vergleich als Kompliment aufnehmen würde.

Die bändigerfeindliche Gesinnung der angehenden Rekruten war so allgegenwärtig wie beiläufig. Keiner verfiel während des Trainings in leidenschaftliche Hetztiraden gegen Bändiger. Es waren die kleinen Gesten die Korra auffielen.

Wie Azoks Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten bei der Erwähnung von Feuerbändigen. Wie Sona, das Mädchen mit den braunen Zöpfen anfing zu zittern sobald Tomo ihnen eine neue Attacke vorstellte. Und dann waren da noch die Witze. Die abfälligen Bemerkungen über die Bändiger der Polizei, die Politiker im Stadtrat, den neueingezogenen Nachbar, der ein Erdbändger war und somit wohl sicher ein grausamer Sadist.

Zum Teil fiel es Korra schwer den Mund zu halten, die Logik hinter den Gedankengängen nicht laut herauszufordern. Sie hatte also lernen müssen sich stattdessen auf die Zunge zu beißen.

Einige aus der Gruppe waren in den Räumen unter dem Dach des Buchladens eingezogen. Nach jedem Training versammelten sie sich an der Feuerstelle und aßen gemeinsam zu Abend. Der Besitzer des Ladens spendierte nicht selten ein paar Grillspieße oder etwas Gemüse. Korra hatte es stets vorgezogen, direkt zu ihrem Schlafplatz zu gehen um so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihren neuen Kameraden zu verbringen.

Als sie an diesem Abend den Kellerraum jedoch als letzte verließ prasselte draußen bereits ein munteres Feuer und das Aroma von bratendem Fleisch wehte ihr entgegen. Das Wasser lief ihr im Mund zusammen.

"Du kannst dich ruhig dazusetzten."

Chan winkte ihr mit einem Grillspieß.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger," log Korra. Wie zur Antwort knurrte ihr Magen laut auf.

"Ach so," lachte Azok.

"Wir beissen nicht," fügte Chan hinzu.

Für einen Moment stand Korra unentschlossen da, die Wärme des Feuers zog sie in der kühlen Nacht an wie ein Magnet. Nach kurzem Zögern gab sie dem Verlangen nach und setzte sich auf einen der Satomobilreifen, der neben der Feuerstelle lag.

Ihr Blick huschte einmal über die versammelte Runde. Es waren etwa die Hälfte von den Rekruten der Gruppe da. Chan lümmelte in einem weiteren Reifen, Azok lag auf der Erde, die Arme entspannt hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Benjiro saß im Schneidersitz vor dem Feuer und wärmte sich die Hände. Etwas abseits saß Sona, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet blickte sie still in die tanzenden Flammen.

Sie alle waren in etwa im gleichen Alter. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Korra sich was ihre Kameraden wohl veranlasst hatte sich einer solch hasserfüllten Gruppierung wie den Equalisten anzuschließen. Nach außen hin schienen so _normal_ und doch wusste Korra, dass jeder in der Gruppe sie verabscheuen würde, wenn sie wüssten das sie bis vor kurzem eine Bändigerin gewesen war. Der Gedanke erfüllte sie unerwartet mit Traurigkeit.

 _Wären wir in einer anderen Welt Freunde geworden?_

Es war ein sinnloser Gedanke. Die Welt war schließlich so wie sie eben war.

"Wo hast du es eigentlich gelernt?"

Es dauerte eine Sekunde bevor sie sich angesprochen fühlte.

Azok musterte sie aus unergründlichen, dunkelblauen Augen.

"Ich?", fragte sie nur um sicherzugehen, dass auch sie gemeint war.

"Was denn gelernt?"

"Das Kämpfen, natürlich. Komm mir nicht, dass du das auf der Straße gelernt hast."

Korra zögerte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Es hatte wohl keinen großen Sinn seine richtige Aussage zu bestreiten. Die besten Lügen besaßen ja ohnehin immer eine Prise Wahrheit.

"Nein," räumte sie ein.

"Als ich noch sehr klein war, und noch nicht in Republica wohnte, da wurde mein ... Bruder verletzt von einem Bändiger ... Seitdem setzten meine Eltern alles daran, dass ich lernte mich zu verteidigen. Ich hatte auch richtige Lehrer."

"Du hattest Privatlehrer?", fragte Chan erstaunt. Sein Blick huschte über ihre zerschlissenen Kleider.

"Wie bist du dann in diesem Drecksloch hier gelandet?"

Benjiro rettete Korra, bevor sie antworten musste. Die Grillspieße waren fertig gebraten und er reichte sie einmal in die Runde. Damit war jegliches Gespräch für die nächsten Minuten unterbrochen.

Das Fleisch schmeckte sogar noch besser als es duftete. Zart und saftig. Korra war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie etwas so Leckeres in ihrem Leben gegessen hatte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung wanderte das Gespräch nach dem Essen zu lockereren Themen und sie spürte wie sie sich langsam entspannte, eingelullt von der Wärme des prasselnden Feuers und dem wohligen Gefühl eines vollen Magens. Als Chan dann die ernste Stimme von Tomo perfekt imitierte stimmte Korra inbrünstig in das Lachen der Anderen mit ein.

Und erstarrte.

 _Was mache ich hier._

Wie vom Blitz getroffen rappelte sie sich abrupt auf, woraufhin vier Augenpaare überrascht zu ihr aufsahen.

"Ich muss früh aufstehen... bis morgen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten floh sie aus dem Hof. Weg von der Feuerstelle. Weg von den Rekruten. Sie berührte ihre Lippen und spürte immer noch das Echo des Lachens.


	8. Kapitel VIII - Die Verfolgungsjagd

_A/N: Viel Spaß :)_

* * *

 _ **KAPITEL VIII**_

 _"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'"_

* * *

Es gab wohl keinen Ort der mehr Haus für Klatsch und Tratsch jeglicher Art bot, als ein Teeladen. So mach alter Greis fing über Politik und die Geschenisse der Welt zu philosophieren, sobald er eine Tasse dampfenden Jasmintee in den Händen hielt. Jeden Nachmittag traf sich außerdem eine Gruppe junger Frauen um sich gegenseitig über die jüngsten Gerüchte Republicas auszutauschen, während sie vornehm an ihren Pfefferminztees nippten.

Und an Gerüchten mangelte es Republica nicht.

Wenn man ihnen allen Glauben schenken würde, dann wäre der Himmel wohl grün _und_ blau. Der Anführer der Equalisten ein Mensch _und_ ein Geist, der fleischgeworden in die Welt getreten war. Der Avatar tot _und_ lebendig, auf einer Expedition zum Südpol.

Ja, von allen wilden Theorien rankten sich wohl am meisten um das mysteriöse Verschwinden des Avatars.

Ein Reisender mit einem geflickten Umhang hatte auf alles ihm heilige geschworen, er habe den Avatar mit eigenen Augen auf einer tropischen Insel der Feuernation gesehen.

Ein Hafenmitarbeiter hatte alle anderen Theorien vehement abgestritten. Es war seiner Ansicht nach Fakt, dass jeder wusste, dass der Avatar sich den Sumpfbändigern im Urwald des Erdkönigreichs angeschlossen hatte.

Wieder ein andere hatte ganz trocken erklärt, dass der Avatar nun schon seit Wochen tot sei, die Reinkarnation war jedoch schiefgelaufen und nun steckte seine Seele im Körper eines neugeborenen Koala-Schafs fest.

Was jedoch keiner von ihnen vermutete war, dass das Objekt aller Spekulationen ihnen milde interessiert zuhörte, während es ihnen ihren Tee einschenkte.

Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie blind die Menschen für das Offensichtliche vor ihr Nase waren.

Und doch war es ein gefährliches Spiel, davon war Korra sich bewusst. Hin und wieder spürte sie ein Augenpaar auf sich ruhen. Sah im Blick mancher Kunden wie diese für einen Moment veruschten ihrem Gesicht einen Namen zuzuordnen.

Keiner brachte jedoch die zwei Puzzleteile zusammen. Niemand sprach sie darauf an. Trotzdem befürchtete sie jeden Tag, dass die Polizeigarde im nächsten Moment durch die Tür stürmen würde.

Doch als auch das nicht geschah, spürte Korra, wie sie sich allmählich entspannte und die Befangenheit von ihr abfiel.

Aber vor allem wurde sie unvorsichtiger.

Es war früh am Abend, als sie nach vollendeter Schicht sich auf den mittlerweile vertrauten Weg zu dem Buchladen machte. Auf den Straßen war zu dieser Stunde einiges los, vollgestopft von Leuten die sich entweder gerade auf den Heimweg von ihrer Arbeit machten, oder bereits auf dem Weg zu einer Kneipe waren um den Abend dort ausklingen zu lassen.

Korra hatte ihren Hut und Schal zurückgelassen, nur das schwarze Tuch der Equalisten hatte sie um ihren Hals gebunden. Das Wetter war für den Herbst unerwartet schön. Nicht eine Wolke hing am kühlen blauen Himmel, wenn man von dem dunkelgrauen Rauch absah der aus den hohen Schornsteinen des Industrieviertels qualmte. Nur ein leichter Wind zupfte an ihren Haaren und lies an manchen Ecken trockenes, orangenes Laub durch die Luft tanzen.

Ein Mann mit einer gestreiften Jacke und einem buntem Hut saß auf der Gartenmauer von einem der Häuser und spielte auf einem Sungihorn. Als er Korra erblickte schenkte er ihr ein breites, zahnloses Lächeln und stupste mit einem Stiefel gegen den Hut der auf dem Bordstein vor ihm lag. Darin glänzten ein paar silberne Münzen.

Noch lange nachdem sie an ihm vorbeigelaufen war hatte sie noch immer die Musik im Ohr und summte leise die unvertraute Melodie vor sich hin.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, zwei Straßen entfernt von dem Buchladen, blieb sie jedoch jäh stehen.

Keine zwanzig Meter entfernt liefen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zwei Männer. Ihre Kleidung unterschied sie deutlich von den übrigen Passanten. Das Weiß, so vertraut wie der Schnee ihrer Heimat und das Blau wie der Ozean. Die Insignie ihrer Helme glänzte hell.

Jegliche Schutzmauern die Korra in den letzten Tagen und Wochen um sich errichtet hatte, zerfielen zu Staub. So fühlte sich auf einen Schlag klein, machtlos und die plötzliche Welle an Hilflosigkeit die über sie hereinbrach war schwindelerregend.

Als hätten die Beiden ihr Erscheinen gespürt wandten sie sich zu ihr um, zwei Augenpaare suchten und fanden Korra in dem Meer aus Passanten.

Die Zeit schien für einen ewigen Augenblick stillzustehen, vielleicht lag es auch nur an dem Adrenalin, dass durch ihre Adern pumpte.

Nur am Rande ihres Blickfeldes nahm sie noch war wie sich die Männer schemenhaft auf sie zubewegten, denn sie war bereits herumgewirbelt und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung losgesprintet. Das war in Mitten der Passanten gar nicht so leicht. Panisch bahnte sie sich ihren Weg, rempelte mit ihren Ellenbogen blind links und rechts Leute an. Hinter sich hörte sie die wütenden Stimmen und erbosten Ausrufe konnte aber kein Wort davon verstehen.

Sie duckte sich unter einem Arm hindurch der nach ihr greifen wollte und schlüpfte in eine schmale dunkle Gasse.

Es schien als würde sich ihr Schicksal wiederholen.

Sie war geradewegs in eine Sackgasse gerannt.

 _Nein._

Ihr Blick glitt panisch über ihre Umgebung und blieb schließlich an einem metallenen Baugerüst hängen.

* * *

"Ich hätte schwören können, sie ist hierreingebogen!"

"Sieht so aus als hättest du dich geirrt," antwortete eine zweite Stimme gedehnt.

"Lass uns zurückgehen, sie kann nicht weit sein. Wir sollten uns aufteilen."

"Meinst du das ist klug, immerhin ist sie-"

"War," verbesserte die Stimme knapp.

"Sie war es."

Damit schien die Diskussion geklärt und die Schritte entfernten sich. Wenige Meter über dem Flecken auf dem die beiden Männer gestanden hatten atmete Korra erleichtert aus. Sie lag bäuchlings auf dem Baugerüst, so klein wie möglich gegen die Hauswand gedrückt.

Sie hatte geglaubt, es wäre aus, als sie die Männer in der Straße erblickt hatte.

Wütend schlug sie ihren Kopf gegen eine der Metallstangen und verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie so unaufmerksam und offen durch die Straßen gewandert war. Die Konsequenzen die ihr unüberlegtes Handeln nach sich ziehen würden waren äußerst unangenehm.

 _Sie wissen jetzt sicher, dass ich noch in Republica bin._

Sie wagte es noch nicht ihr Versteck zu verlassen, überzeugt davon, dass die Beiden noch immer in der Nähe waren. Um sich abzulenken fing sie an langsam auf hundert zu zählen.

"Was machst du da?"

Korra fiel beinahe vom Gerüst.

Die Stimme kam nicht von unten, sondern von über ihr. Sie hob den Blick und dort, eine weitere Stufe höher als sie stand-

"Benjiro?", fragte Korra ungläubig. Erleichterung durchströmte sie augenblicklich. Seine braunen Haare sahen vom Wind zerzaust aus und standen in alle Richtungen ab.

Unzählige Fragen schwirrten in Korras Kopf. Sie war immer noch etwas benommen von den jüngsten Ereignissen. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf.

"Bist du mir gefolgt?"

Es klang deutlich kühler, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Benjiros Augen weiteten sich und er hob entschuldigend die Hände. "Ich war auf dem Weg zum Training als ich gesehen habe wie du weggerannt bist."

Korra runzelte die Stirn. Etwas schien nicht zu passen.

"Wie bist du so schnell hierhergekommen?", fragte sie skeptisch.

"Ähm, naja..." In einer flüssigen Bewegung schwang er sich an einer der Metallstangen herunter und landete leichtfüßig und geräuschlos neben Korra.

"Du hast den langsamen Weg auf dem Boden genommen."

Meinte er damit, dass er über die Dächer gekommen war? Sie wollte ihn gerade danach fragen, da bemerkte sie wie er sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck musterte.

"Was?", verlangte sie stattdessen und verschränkte defensiv die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich will dir nicht zu nahetreten oder so und es geht mich ja auch nichts an, aber ... weshalb wirst du von den Wachen des Weißen Lotus verfolgt?"

Korra schwieg und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, einer glaubhaften Lüge. Da wurde ihr bewusst wie gerne sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählen würde. Wie befreiend es sich wohl anfühlen würde sich einer anderen Menschenseele anzuvertrauen.

"Du hast Recht, es geht dich nichts an," murmelte Korra stattdessen mit zugeschnürter Kehle.

"Wir sollten uns außerdem beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät. Du kennst ja Tomo."

Für einen Moment schien es als wollte Benjiro noch etwas erwidern, dann seufzte er.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten machte sie Anstalten von dem Gerüst herunterzuklettern, zögerte jedoch und spähte stattdessen unsicher in die Gasse unter ihnen.

"Ich weiß einen besseren Weg."

Korra drehte sich erneut zu ihm um und nun war das vertraute Lächeln wieder auf seinem Gesicht.

Er deutete ihr an ihm zu folgen. Flink kletterte er das Gerüst nach oben und Korra hatte alle Mühe ihm hinterherzukommen. Dabei war sie selbst keine schlechte Kletterin.

Leicht außer Atem erreichte sie nach Benjiro das Hausdach auf das das Gerüst mündete. Von oben eröffnete sich eine ganz neue Perspektive des Viertels.

Die Straßen sahen aus wie schmale Flüsse, die sich durch einen Dschungel aus buntzusammengewürfelten Häusern schlängelten. Am Horizont war die Sonne gerade dabei unterzugehen und die letzten Strahlen fielen auf das Dach und wärmten Korras Gesicht. Der Wind war hier oben jedoch deutlich stärker und Korra drückte fröstelnd die Hände in die Achseln.

Benjiro war neben einem verrußten Schornstein stehen geblieben und spähte in die Straßen unter ihnen, eine Hand schützend gegen das blendende Licht der Sonne über die Augen gelegt.

"Da hinten ist der Buchladen," sagte er und deutete mit dem Finger in eine Richtung.

* * *

Benjiro mochte zwar dünn und schlaksig sein aber er bewegte sich mit einem erstaunlichen Geschick über die Dächer Republicas. Zielsicher hatte er instinktiv den besten Weg gewählt, die schmalsten Stellen gefunden, an denen das Überqueren von einem Dach zum nächsten am leichtesten fiel, bis sie schließlich nach überraschend kurzer Zeit sich auf dem Dach des Equalistenunterschlupfes wiederfanden.

Dort kletterten sie schweigend nacheinander an der Fassade des Gebäudes hinunter zum Innenhof.

Benjiro machte Anstalten zur Kellertür zu laufen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angefahren habe," sprudelte es aus Korra hervor.

Er drehte sich um, seine Miene war verständnisvoll und es war eindeutig, dass er sie nicht zwingen würde über das Thema zu sprechen.

Aber jetzt da sie angefangen hatte zu Reden purzelten die nächsten Worte bereits aus ihrem Mund bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte.

"Diese Männer jagen mir ... _Angst_ ein. Sie sind starke Bändiger und ich bin nur ein-"

Das Wort blieb ihr im Hals stecken und zu ihrem Entsetzen spürte sie ein unerwartetes heißes Prikeln in ihren Augen. Blinzelnd richtete sie ihren Blick gen Himmel und biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange.

"Ich bin nur ein Nichtbändiger," beendete sie leise ihren Satz.

Plötzlich legten sich zwei dünne Arme um sie und zogen sie in eine zaghafte Umarmung. Mit zugeschnürter Kehle erwiderte sie die Geste. Den ganzen Tag über im Teeladen hatte sie sich ermahnt in Zukunft mehr Abstand zu den restlichen Rekruten zu halten, aber die Gründe dafür schienen im Augenblick zu verblassen. Da traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass dies die erste Umarmung war die sie bekommen hatte seit... mit einem Kloß im Hals grub sie ihre kurzen Nägel in die geflickte Jacke ihres Gegenübers.

Nach einem langen Moment wischte Korra sich heimlich über die Augen, lies ihre Arme sinken und nahm einen Schritt zurück.

Sie sah ihn an und schenkte ihm ein wässriges Lächeln.

 _Danke._

Gefasst lief sie zum Kellereingang, schob das schwarze Tuch, dass um ihren Hals gebunden war über die Nase und zog dann die schwere, graue Tür auf.

Wie erwartet waren die restlichen Rekruten bereits versammelt.

Genauer gesagt waren nicht nur die Rekruten versammelt.

Korra erblasste.

 _Tui, La und Yue steht mir bei._

"Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass eure Augen euch nicht getäuscht haben?"

"Sie war es, sir. Ich schwöre bei Agni, daran besteht kein Zweifel."

"Gut. Ich möchte, dass auf der Stelle alle Einheiten nach Republica zurückkehren. Bis auf den Sonderbataillon im Erdkönigreich selbstverständlich..."

"Sir." Die Wache wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Wartet," befahl er leise.

"Ihr werdet sie nicht noch ein weiteres Mal verlieren, habt ihr verstanden?"

Der Mann verneigte sich tief bevor er sich erneut umwandte und den Raum verlies.

Nachdenklich zupfte der alte Mann an seinem Bart, trat ans Fenster und spähte hinaus. Von dem hohen Gebäude aus hatte man einen fantastischen Ausblick auf die Yue Bucht und die dahinterliegende, schlafende Stadt.

Und irgendwo dort versteckte sie sich.

Geduld war jedoch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.

Er hatte in seinem Leben schon viel Zeit mit Warten verbracht. Und warten würde er, bis sie früher oder später erneut einen Fehler begehen würde.

Und dann, _dann_ kam die Zeit zum Handeln.


	9. Kapitel IX - Der Mann, die Legende

_A/N: Viel Spaß :)_

* * *

 _ **KAPITEL IX**_

 _Der Mann, der Mythos, die Legende_

* * *

Als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte sie einmal beim Spielen auf einer Eisscholle ihr Gleichgewicht verloren und war in das eisige Meer des südlichen Wasserstamms gefallen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern was davor oder danach passiert war, einzig das Gefühl der Kälte hatte sich in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt. Wie ein Hammerschlag gegen die Brust hatte es sich angefühlt und die Luft aus ihren Lungen gefegt. Sie war nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen mit den Armen zu fuchteln, wie ein Stein wäre sie hinabgesunken in die dunklen Tiefen des Ozeans, hätte ihr Vater sie nicht aus dem Wasser gezogen.

So festgefroren und betäubt stand Korra nun im Eingang des Kellers.

Hinter sich hörte sie wie Benjiro ebenfalls den Keller betrat, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einem anderen. Am Fuße der Treppe, angestrahlt von der alten Deckenlampe stand das Monster ihrer Albträume persönlich. Das Licht warf einen tiefen Schatten auf die weiße Maske, und hob das gespenstische aufgemalte Lächeln hervor, was seine Erscheinung noch unmenschlicher wirken ließ. Er hatte die Arme geschäftsmäßig hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und seine Haltung wirkte beinahe teilnahmslos. Seine Maske war jedoch in ihre Richtung gedreht und Korra überkam die unheimliche Gewissheit, dass er bereits auf sie gewartet hatte.

Auch wenn sie durch die dunklen Höhlen der Maske seine Augen nicht ausmachen konnte spürte sie die Intensität seines Blicks auf sich ruhen.

Einen langen Moment war Korra nicht in der Lage einen sinnvollen Gedanken zu fassen. Zu laut dröhnte das Orchester der Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf. Wäre sie nicht unter seinem Blick auf der Stelle festgefroren so hätten ihre Füße sie sicher wieder aus der Tür hinausgetragen.

Er schien sie abzuwägen und neigte -beinahe nachdenklich- den Kopf unmerklich zur Seite.

Korra schluckte und versuchte die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken, plötzlich unendlich froh, dass sie sich das Halstuch bereits vor dem Betreten des Kellers um ihr Gesicht gebunden hatte. Und doch hatte sie das miese Gefühl, dass er geradewegs durch die Tarnung hindurchblicken konnte...

„Konna!"

Tomos schneidender Ton ließ Korra zusammenzucken. Ihr Blick flackerte von Amon zu ihrem Ausbilder, der sich genervt eine Hand durch die dunklen Haare fuhr bevor er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und sie kritisch anfunkelte.

Erleichterung durchströmte Korra. Tomo hatte ihren Decknamen verwendet.

 _Er ist nicht wegen mir hier._

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Sei in Zukunft pünktlich!"

Sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht und nickte stattdessen, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt.

Ein leichter Stups gegen ihre Schulter erinnerte sie an Benjiro und Wärme schoss in ihre Wangen als ihr klar wurde wie lange sie nun schon auf dem oberen Absatz der Treppe verharrt hatte.

 _Verhalte dich normal, verhalte dich normal, verhalte dich normal…_

Mit dem Mantra im Kopf zwang sie sich mit wildklopfendem Herzen einen Fuß nach dem anderen zu setzen und die kurze Treppe hinabzusteigen. Mit jedem Schritt mit dem sie sich von der Tür nach Draußen entfernte und Amon und den Rekruten näherte schien sich ihr Schicksal zu besiegeln.

Ihre Finger juckte es nach dem Halstuch zu greifen, dass sie um ihr Gesicht gebunden hatte um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch ja nicht verrutschen würde. Stattdessen schob sie ihre zitternden Hände in die Taschen ihrer ramponierten Jacke und hielt den Blick weiterhin auf den Boden gesenkt.

Als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte starrte sie auf ein Paar stahlkappenversehener Stiefel. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf wie still der Raum war und sie fragte sich was man nun von ihr erwarten würde.

 _Die Höflichkeit gebietet, Autoritätspersonen ihrem Rang gemäß zu begrüßen._

Das zufällige Stück Etikette schwirrte plötzlich in ihrem Kopf umher. In der südlichen Tundra hatte Katara versucht Korra in die Bräuche und Sitten der vier Nationen einzuweihen. Mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg.

Wie hatte es Großmeister Uroq einmal formuliert? Um einen Krieg anzuzetteln würde es reichen sie als Diplomatin zu entsenden.

 _…Einen Monarchen des Erdkönigreichs begrüßt man mit einem kleinen Knicks..._

Die Vorstellung vor Amon zu knicksen war allerdings mehr als nur lächerlich. Ihre Bändigungslehrmeister hatte sie stets mit dem Agni-Gruß begrüßt, aber auch das schien für einen Nichtbändiger und Equalisten unpassend.

Stattdessen verneigte sie sich.

Einen kurzen Moment war es ruhig, dann hörte sie ein leises Hüsteln aus der hinteren Ecke des Raums, das sich verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Glucksen anhörte. Korra fühlte sich wie die Zielscheibe des Spotts und spürte wie ihre Wangen brannten.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck als plötzlich eine behandschuhte Hand nach ihrem Kinn griff und sie zwang aufzublicken. Ein Gefühl von Déjà-vu überkam sie.

Amon war ein guter Kopf größer und blickte auf sie herab. Sie standen sich nah genug, dass Korra nun seine Augen hinter der Maske ausmachen konnte. Sie waren sehr hell. Ein Grün oder Blauton vielleicht. In dem Licht war es unmöglich zu sagen.

"Du stammst nicht aus der Stadt."

Der von der Maske gedämpfte Klang seiner Stimme jagte ein Schaudern über ihren Rücken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien ihre Umgebung zu flackern und sie sah sich selbst auf dem Boden von Avatar Aangs Tempel knien, umzingelt von einem Dutzend Equalisten. Amons ausgestreckte Hand, kurz bevor er ihre Stirn berührte…

Korra blinzelte und das Bild verschwand. Benommen flackerte ihr Blick hinab auf das abgewetzte Leder ihrer Stiefel.

Wenn sie sich nun in die Abgründe ihrer Albträume begeben würde so wäre sie verloren. Stattdessen sammelte sie all die Wut die sich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten in ihr angestaut hatte, auf die Equalisten, auf Republica, auf den Weißen Lotus und nicht zuletzt auf sich selbst, bis ein ungezähmtes Feuer in ihrer Brust loderte. Beinahe hätte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt, so intensiv rollte die Emotion über sie hinweg. Sie ließ den Hass durch ihre Adern strömen und schöpfte daraus die Kraft mit gestrafften Schultern erneut in die weiße Porzellanmaske ihres Feindes aufzublicken. Das Symbol der List und Unterdrückung.

"Republica ist nicht der einzige Ort der Welt an dem Nichtbändiger verfolgt werden."

Ihre Stimme klang ruhig und gesammelt wenngleich ein wenig matt und verriet nichts von dem Chaos das sie empfand.

Einen langen Moment studierte Amon sie schweigend. Was auch immer er in ihrem Gesicht suchte, ein Zeichen von Falschheit oder Täuschung vielleicht, schien er nicht zu finden. Er nickte kaum merklich und entließ Korra aus dem Gespräch.

Erleichtert jedoch noch immer angespannt durchquerte sie den Raum und reihte sich den restlichen Rekruten hinzu. Als sie zufällig Azoks Blick traf zuckten seine Mundwinkel so als müsste er das breiteste Grinsen unterdrücken. Fragend runzelte Korra die Stirn, dann huschte ihr Blick wieder auf Amon zurück.

Nun da die Gruppe vollzählig war wendete dieser sich an die Rekruten.

"Ihr fragt euch sicherlich bereits was der Grund für meine Anwesenheit hier ist."

Amon schien sie der Reihe nach zu mustern. Es war seltsam seine Gestalt in dem Raum zu sehen. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen war der Keller ein halbwegs vertrauter Ort geworden, so dass sich die Präsenz des Equalisten anfühlte wie ein Fremdkörper. Seine leichte Rüstung bestand aus einer unscheinbaren braunen Tunika mit Kapuze, darüber waren zwei Schulterplatten befestigt aus einem Material das aussah wie rötlich gefärbtes Leder. Dazu passende Arm und Beinschienen dienten der zusätzlichen Polsterung vor Schlägen und Tritten. Es war eine Rüstung, die wenig Schutz vor den Elementen bot, dafür diesen Nachteil in Schnelligkeit und Beweglichkeit wettmachte. Korra vermutete allerdings insgeheim, dass er sie lediglich für das Erscheinungsbild trug. Sie hatte noch nicht _einmal_ gesehen wie eine Attacke Amon auch nur _streifte_.

Unwohl trat Korra von einem Fuß auf den anderen und tauschte einen flüchtigen Seitenblick mit Benjiro, der sich neben sie gestellt hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich unverhohlene Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht vor dem maskierten Equalisten.

"Nichts ist von mehr Bedeutung als der Kampf um die Seele Republicas. Die Unterstützung die wir von der Bevölkerung erhalten wächst, unser Zeichen prägt jede Ecke und jeden Winkel dieser Stadt,"

Widerwillig musste Korra ihm rechtgeben. Es war wirklich keine Seltenheit das Symbol der Revolution an diversen Hauswänden und auch auf unzähligen Plakaten geschmiert zu sehen.

"-doch anstatt ihre Niederlage einzugestehen versucht der Stadtrat noch immer unsere rechtmäßige Revolution zu stoppen," sagte Amon und seine Stimme triefte vor Spott.

"Nicht, dass ihnen das gelingen wird, allerdings waren ihre letzten Bemühungen überaus lästig und wir befinden uns nun in einem Krieg an mehreren Fronten dieser Stadt. Was wir brauchen um die kommenden Kämpfe zu unseren Gunsten zu entscheiden sind mutige Rekruten wie euch.

Euer Ausbilder hat mir von euren Fortschritten berichtet und bald wird jeder von euch die Grundausbildung meistern. Die Revolution braucht jedoch nicht nur Kämpfer, sondern auch Heiler und Strategen. Ich bin hier um jenen von euch, die sich nicht zum Nahkampf berufen fühlen die Chance zu bieten, ihre Ausbildung an einem anderen Trainingscenter weiterzuführen."

Korra hob überrascht die Brauen. Für einen Moment zog sie die Vorstellung in Betracht, wenn sie es schaffen würde die Planung der Revolution mitzugestalten würde sie vermutlich an wichtige Informationen gelangen, allerdings verwarf sie den Gedanken schnell wieder. Niemand zurechnungsfähiges würde sie in die Verwaltung stecken. Korra blickte hinab auf ihre Hände, sie waren gebräunt und überzogen von kleinen weißen Narben die sich über die Jahre hinweg angesammelt hatten. Es waren nicht die Hände von jemandem der seine Zeit mit Papierkram verbrachte.

"Tretet jetzt vor, falls ihr Interesse an dem Angebot habt."

Drei der neun Rekruten folgten dem Aufruf. Besonders einer von ihnen, ein Junge mit einem Mopp von schwarzem Haar und einer quadratischen Brille wirkte erleichtert. Korra konnte sich zwar nicht an seinen Namen erinnern allerdings hatte sie ihn bereits kämpfen sehen und es war wohl wirklich besser, wenn er es bleiben ließe.

"Was den Rest von euch angeht," Korra spürte Amons Blick auf sich ruhen und ein Knoten formte sich in ihrer Magengegend.

"Normalerweise würden wir euch noch Zeit lassen hier zu trainieren aber _Zeit_ ist genau das wovon es uns mangelt… Deshalb haben wir uns entschieden den nächsten Schritt eurer Ausbildung zu beginnen. Die paar Stunden am Tag die ihr hier abends verbringt werden nicht ausreichen um euch auf das vorzubereiten was euch später erwarten wird. Morgen Abend wird ein Transporter hier auf euch warten. Steigt ihr ein werdet ihr die nächsten drei Tage an einem speziell für die Übung ausgewählten Ort trainieren."

Korra spürte einen Schub Adrenalin durch ihre Adern pumpen und gleichermaßen nervös wie aufgeregt fragte sie sich was es wohl mit dem nächsten Trainingsschritt auf sich hatte.

"Ich freue mich auf Euer Kommen."

Die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf. Bildete sie es sich nur ein oder ruhte Amons Blick immer noch auf ihr?

"Alles Weitere wird euch Tomo hier erklären."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens straffte Tomo stolz die Schultern.

Die beiden Equalisten tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann nickte Amon knapp, wandte sich um und verließ lautlos den Keller. Die alten Holzdielen, die unter Korras Stiefeln stets ächzten als würde sie das Gewicht eines fliegenden Bisons mit sich herumschleppen blieben gespenstisch stumm.

Vielleicht, so schoss es Korra in den Kopf, waren sie ebenfalls eingeschüchtert von dem seltsamen, maskierten Mann oder die Gerüchte, dass sich unter der Maske ein Geist versteckte waren tatsächlich wahr.

Erst als die Tür hinter dem Equalisten ins Schloss fiel merkte Korra, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte.

Plötzlich fühlte der Raum sich wieder um einiges größer an.

"Wow!", entfuhr es einem der Rekruten neben ihr, Chan. Dem ehrfürchtigen Klang seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen könnte man meinen er hätte soeben einen legendären Helden getroffen.

'Wow' war nicht gerade das Wort, dass sie benutzen würde, dachte sich Korra und wischte sich unauffällig ihre Hände an ihrer Jacke ab. Wann hatte sie angefangen zu schwitzen?

Ein Gewirr aus Stimmen erfüllte urplötzlich den Raum.

"…Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir ihn hier getroffen haben…"

"…das glaubt mir Keiner!"

"…wo fahren hin?"

"…meint ihr Amon wird dabei sein?"

Korra hörte ihnen nur mit halben Ohr zu. Nun da Amon nicht mehr im Raum war spürte sie eine enorme Anspannung von sich abfallen und ihre Schultern sackten kraftlos ein Stück nach unten. Leicht benommen zählte sie im Geist bis zehn um sich zu beruhigen. Ihr Herz klopfte noch immer so schnell, als wäre sie gerade eine ganze Meile gerannt.

Es war Tomos Stimme, die sie schließlich aus ihrem Tranceähnlichen Zustand herausriss.

"…wird den Teil der Ausbildung übernehmen."

"Was?", fragte Korra unvermittelt.

Tomos dunklen Augen glänzten irritiert als er seinen Blick auf Korra richtete. Ganz so als sähe er an ihrer statt einen fetten, ekligen Käfer.

"Was?", wiederholte Tomo gedehnt.

"Den letzten Satz…habe ich nicht verstanden."

"Ich sagte,-"

Tomo wiederholte den Satz.

Und Korra spürte wie sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen schwindelerregend neigte.

* * *

"Chi-Blocken!", schwärmte Chan.

Nach der Ansprache die Tomo ihnen gegeben hatte und der darauffolgenden Trainingseinheit standen die Rekruten nun im Hinterhof des Buchladens und diskutierten aufgeregt die jüngsten Ereignisse. Korra stand lediglich neben ihnen, zu geschockt um mehr als ein falsches, müdes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zwingen. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht allzu sehr aussah wie die Grimasse, nach der es sich anfühlte.

Chan streckte entzückt seinen Arm aus und betrachtete seine leere Hand als besäße sie übernatürliche Kräfte, bevor er sie zu einer Faust schloss und seine Muskeln anspannte.

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten es den Bändigern zu zeigen."

"HA!" Mit geballter Faust schlug er einen Haken gegen imaginäre Feinde in die Luft.

Unbeeindruckt hob Korra eine Braue.

"So sieht Chi-Blocken nicht aus."

Für eine Sekunde schien das Lächeln von Chans Gesicht zu schwinden, dann musterte er Korra und das Grinsen kam zurück.

"Entschuldige, meine Hochwohlgeborene."

Sein Mantel raschelte als er ausholte um sich tief und theatralisch vor ihr zu verneigen. Dann schnappte er ihre Hand bevor sie sie wegziehen konnte und drückte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

Seine grünen Augen tanzten vor Belustigung.

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen ries Korra ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und schupste ihn von sich.

Azok gluckste amüsiert und Korras Wangen brannten als sie sich daran erinnerte wie sie Amon gegrüßt hatte. _Offensichtlich_ war es nicht die gängige Art in Republica.

Sie murmelte ein paar Worte zum Abschied, wandte sich um und schlüpfte durch den schmalen Durchgang von dem Hinterhof zur Straße.

* * *

Der Mond stand hell am wolkenlosen Nachthimmel und tauchte Republica in einen schummrigen silbernen Glanz.

Bevor Korra sich auf den Heimweg machte lehnte sie sich einen Moment an die Hauswand des Buchladens um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. Die Luft roch wie so häufig nach Abgasen und Rauch und Korra wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als die Stadt hinter sich zu lassen und irgendwo hinzugehen wo die Welt noch _rein_ war.

"Hey…"

Es war Benjiro.

Seine schlaksige Gestalt war neben ihr erschienen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Korra wie er sich ebenfalls an die Wand lehnte.

Für eine Zeit schwiegen sie Beide. Benjiro kratzte sich am Nacken.

"Schon seltsam," begann er dann leise.

"Vor ein paar Wochen war ich ein Niemand aus der Drachen Ebene, der sein Geld damit verdient hat ahnungslosen Schnöseln das Geld aus den Taschen zu ziehen."

Korra warf ihm überrascht einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu. Sie hatte ihn nicht als die kriminelle Sorte eingeschätzt. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass auch sie bereits gestohlen hatte und sie schwieg.

"Und jetzt", fuhr er fort, "wird Amon uns persönlich die mächtigste Kampfart von allen lehren."

Daran musste er Korra nicht erinnern. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen verstärkte sich als sie erneut darüber nachdachte. Es schien noch immer zu surreal.

"Nein," hörte sie sich leise murmeln, "Chi-Blocken ist nicht die stärkste Kampfart."

 _Die Stärkste war es Bändigen dauerhaft zu entfernen._

Erneut fielen sie in Schweigen.

Benjiro scharrte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden und spielte nervös an einer dünnen Kette die um seinen Hals hing. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

"Was?", fragte Korra.

Er zögerte einen Moment.

"Kommst du zurecht mit-"

Er machte eine Handbewegung.

"Du weißt schon, ähm, diese Männer, was ich meine ist, bist du… sicher?"

Es dauerte eine Sekunde bevor Korra verstand auf was er anspielte. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ehrliche Besorgnis.

"Ja", beeilte Korra sich ihm zu versichern.

Sie stieß sich von der Hauswand ab, strich sich eine Falte ihrer Jacke glatt und wiederholte:

"Ja… mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin vollkommen sicher."

Doch Benjiro schien nicht überzeugt zu sein.

Korra zwang ihr Gesicht in eine heitere Miene und versicherte es ihm erneut.

"Wirklich, ich bin in Sicherheit, ehrlich. Wer würde mir schon etwas Böses wollen?", fügte sie scherzhaft hinzu.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und machte sich auf den Weg durch die dunklen, leeren Straßen zu der Lagerhalle die ihr als Schlafplatz diente. Bei jedem Schatten der an ihr vorbeihuschte zuckte sie heftig zusammen und einige Male blieb sie an einer Hausecke stehen um nach Schritten von möglichen Verfolgern zu lauschen.

Sie erreichte die alte Halle ohne Zwischenfälle, wenn man die sieben Herzinfarkte nicht dazuzählte, die sie unterwegs erlitten hatte.

 _Ich bin vollkommen sicher._

Genau.


	10. Kapitel X - Die Geister, die ich rief

A/N: Viel Spaß!

* * *

 **KAPITEL X**

 _Die ich rief die Geister, werd ich nun nicht los  
_

* * *

Angespannt rollte Korra das Paar durchlöcherter Handschuhe in den kratzigen Umhang ein, der ihr als Bettdecke gedient hatte. Ein prüfender Blick gen Himmel sagte ihr, dass die Sonne nun bald untergehen würde. Es war Zeit.

Nichts auf dem Flachdach der alten Lagerhalle verriet, dass sie die letzten Wochen hier gelebt hatte und Korra überkam unerwartet der Wunsch ein Zeichen zu hinterlassen, eine Kerbe im Blech vielleicht ...

Sie bückte sich und griff nach einem kleinen Kieselstein, den es auf das Dach verirrt hatte. Sorgfältig kratzte sie ein kleines 'K' in das Blech, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete um ihr Werk zu begutachten.

Es war fraglich ob sie jemals an diesen Ort zurückkehren würde.

Wahrscheinlicher schien es, dass sie von nun an das Innere einer Zelle ihr Zuhause nennen durfte. Im Rückblick schien die gesamte Idee sich den Equalisten anzuschließen absolut wahnsinnig. Es waren jedoch die Geschehnisse der vorherigen Nacht, die den letzten Nagel in ihren Sarg gehämmert hatten. Amon, höchstpersönlich würde ihr Training fortsetzen.

Von allen Equalisten war sie nur ihm und dem Leutnant von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnet.

Wenn einer sie durchschauen würde, dann war es Amon, das wusste sie und nun sollte sie drei Tage auf engstem Raum mit dem maskierten Mann verbringen.

Die ganze Nacht lang hatte sie wach gelegen und sich in tiefster Untergangsstimmung gefragt, ob es nicht doch klüger wäre Republica zu verlassen, der Stadt den Rücken zu kehren und ihre eigene Haut zu retten. Die Selbstzweifel hatten sie beinahe aufgefressen.

Bei Morgengrauen hatte die Welt allerdings wieder anders ausgesehen und zutiefst beschämt hatte sie den feigen Gedanken verworfen.

Sie hatte an Tenzin und ihre Eltern denken müssen, an Mako, Bolin und Naga und nicht zuletzt auch an ihr persönliches Schicksal, die glorreiche Bestimmung, welche sie seit ihrer Geburt wie ein Koloss überschattet hatte.

Nicht, dass es sie früher gestört hatte der Avatar zu sein, damals als sie sich noch für unverwundbar gehalten hatte und glaubte jeden Feind mit ihrem Bändigen zu bezwingen.

Seufzend blickte Korra hinab auf ihre Hände.

Nein, sie würde nicht Rennen. Sich Amon zu stellen und so viel, wie möglich von ihrem Feind zu lernen war die einzige Möglichkeit zu zeigen, dass sie noch immer die Fähigkeit eines Avatars besaß, für ein Gleichgewicht in der Welt zu sorgen.

Aang hatte mit zwölf Jahren den Feuerlord Ozai besiegt.

Der Schatten ihres Vorgängers hatte sich selten so schwer angefühlt wie in den letzten Wochen.

 _Was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun, Aang?  
_  
Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Sie hatte auch keine erwartet.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug kletterte Korra geschickt an der Fassade des Gebäudes hinab, bevor sie auf der dunkelasphaltierten Straße landete. Um zum Treffpunkt der Equalisten zu gelangen, schlug sie an diesem Abend einen Umweg ein um größere Straßen und offene Plätze zu vermeiden. Sie entdeckte zwar keine Wachen, aber das musste nichts heißen.

Als sie schließlich den Buchladen mit der roten Eingangstür erreichte, stand bereits, wie Amon versprochen hatte, ein dunkler Transporter in der Einfahrt geparkt. Von dem maskierten Equalisten fehlte allerdings jede Spur.

Im kleinen Fahrerhaus saß ein alter Mann mit struppigem Bart. Als Korra auf den Wagen zusteuerte, öffnete er die Tür und stieg aus.

"N'Abend", brummte er nicht unfreundlich. Er hatte eine Pfeife im Mund stecken, die bei jedem Wort hin und herwackelte. Korra erwiderte die Begrüßung.

Der Alte war etwas beleibt, mit einem ingwerfarbenen Backenbart. Korra schätzte ihn auf Mitte fünfzig. Ohne mehr Zeit mit Plaudern zu verlieren, nahm er ihr das kleine Kleiderbündel aus der Hand und lief um den Transporter zur Tür des Frachtraums. Korra folgte ihm neugierig um einen Blick in den Wagen zu erhaschen. Am hinteren Ende des Stauraums war eine große metallene Box mit Seilen an die Zwischenwand des Transporters gezurrt.

"Was ist in der Kiste?", hörte sie sich neugierig fragen.

Der Alte ignorierte sie jedoch und trat wieder aus dem Frachtraum heraus als hätte er ihre Frage gar nicht gehört.

Mit dem Daumen wies er zur Tür des Wagens, die Aufforderung unmissverständlich.

 _Einsteigen bitte._

Korra tat wie geheißen und zog die Tür hinter dem Fahrerhaus auf. Im Innern saßen bereits in zwei Reihen die fünf Rekruten, die von der ehemaligen Neunergruppe übrig geblieben waren.

Korra begrüßte sie und kletterte dann umständlich zum letzten freien Platz auf der Rückbank neben dem bulligen Chan, der mit seinem breiten Kreuz beinahe zwei Sitze in Anspruch nahm, bis sie schließlich alle wie die Sardinen in der Büchse saßen.

Kurz darauf zog der Fahrer die Tür zu, stieg ins Fahrerhaus ein und mit quietschenden Reifen rollte der Transporter los.

Die Anspannung und Aufregung im Wagen war beinahe greifbar. Nervös knäulte Benjiro den Stoff seiner Jacke zusammen nur um daraufhin die Falten wieder glatt zu streichen. Azok trommelte mit den Fingern und Sona kaute sich ihre Lippe kaputt.

Währendessen versuchte Korra aus dem kleinen Fenster des Wagens zu schauen, doch die Scheiben waren so dunkel getönt, dass sie nur grobe Umrisse der Umgebung ausmachen konnte.

Irgendwann krammte Chan ein kleines Radio aus seinem Rucksack hervor und spielte solange an der Antenne bis schließlich leise Musik daraus ertönte. Dankbar schloss Korra die Augen und versuchte sich auf nichts Weiteres als die Melodie zu konzentrieren.

Die Fahrt dauerte länger als erwartet.

Nach einer guten Stunde merkten sie, dass sie die Stadt bereits verlassen hatten. Über die asphaltierten Straßen Republicas war der Wagen reibungslos geglitten, doch nun hatte sich der Grund offenbar verändert und der Transporter fuhr über sichtlich wilderes Terrain.

Dies sorgte zunächst für wilde Spekulationen unter den Rekruten, als der Wagen sich schließlich neigte und sich von da an nur noch bergauf schleppte war ihnen jedoch allen klar, wohin die Reise führen musste.

Nachdem eine weitere Stunde verstrichen war, kam der Wagen schließlich zum Stehen und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Eine kühle Brise wehte durch den Transporter und schärfte Korras Sinne.

"Wir sind da", meinte der alte Mann unnötigerweise.

Korra konnte es gar nicht erwarten den stickigen Innenraum zu verlassen und ins Freie zu treten. Die Nacht war längst hereingebrochen und in der Dunkelheit stolperte sie über ihre eingeschlafenen Füße bei dem Versuch aus dem Wagen zu steigen.

Weiches Gras polsterte jedoch ihren Sturz und als sie sich aufrappelte und die Augen zusammenkniff, erkannte sie, dass sie geradewegs an einem dunklen Waldrand angehalten hatten. Über den Kronen der Bäume ragten die umliegenden Berge, deren zackige Spitzen von einer weißen Schneedecke umhüllt waren, die in der Nacht zu Leuchten schien. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick zur Seite und sie erkannte am Horizont einen gelben Lichtfleck, bei dem es sich nur um Republica handeln konnte.

"Man ist das kalt", beschwerte sich jemand mit schlotternden Zähnen.

Korra war anderer Meinung. Hier inmitten der Natur fühlte sich die Kälte geradezu belebend an und sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug von der klaren Luft. Für einen Moment musste sie nostalgisch an ihre alte Heimat zurückdenken.

Der Fahrer entzündete eine Lampe.

"Folgt mir."

Er führte die Rekruten um den Wagen herum und erst jetzt erkannte Korra die Umrisse einer zweistöckigen Hütte, obwohl _Hütte_ vermutlich das falsche Wort war, es sah eher aus wie ein kleines Häuschen. Im schwachen Licht konnte sie nicht viel von der Fassade erkennen und der Alte blieb schließlich vor einer dunklen Eichentür stehen. Er kramte kurz in einer seiner vielen Jackentaschen, bis er den passenden Schlüssel fand und sie in das Haus bugsierte.

Nach kurzem Herumtasten und Fluchen fand er den Lichtschalter und flackernd erwachte eine Deckenlampe zum Leben.

Korras Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich an das plötzliche Licht zu gewöhnen, bevor sie ihre Umgebung in Betracht nehmen konnte.

Es handelte sich um eine spärlich, jedoch geschmackvoll eingerichtete Stube, die von einem gemütlichen Kamin dominiert wurde. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wand sich eine elegante Wendeltreppe nach oben in den zweiten Stock.

"Hier im Erdgeschoss könnt ihr euch ausbreiten, ich habe noch Schlafmatten im Wagen, schätze' der Boden könnte sonst ein wenig hart sein."

Als sich Azok erkundigte wann Amon eintreffen würde zupfte der Alte sich an seinem Bart.

"Er wird morgen früh hier sein", antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern.

"Könnt euch glücklich schätzen", fügte er dann hinzu, "Normalerweise lässt er den Leutnant antanzen, um euch Frischlingen das Chi-Blocken beizubringen. Weiß Yue, der Mann ist beschäftigt genug ..."

Mit den Worten trat er aus dem Haus, um zurück zum Transporter zu laufen und das Gepäck auszuladen. Korra und die anderen Rekruten folgten ihm und als sie ihr Kleiderbündel mitsamt einer Schlafmatte und einer Essensration entgegennahm, fiel ihr Blick erneut auf die Metallbox im Innern des Stauraums.

Korra hoffte plötzlich inständig, dass die Kiste nicht dafür gedacht war, ihre Leiche im Wald zu verscharren.

 _Groß genug wäre sie dafür, dachte sie trocken.  
_  
Der Alte wuchtete die Box auf einen Karren und steuerte zu einer Kellerluke, bevor er einige Zeit verschwand bis er wieder zurückkehrte.

"Ich habe heute Abend noch einen Auftrag zu erledigen", meinte er dann kryptisch und verabschiedete sich von den Rekruten.

"Morgen früh werde ich wieder hier durchkommen."

Als der Wagen davonrollte, blickte Korra ihm nach. Anstatt den gleichen Weg zurückzunehmen, schien er stattdessen weiter hinaus in das Bergland zu steuern und sie fragte sich, was wohl sein Ziel war. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand der Transporter jedoch vollständig in der Dunkelheit und lies sie allein in ihrem Grübeln.

Nun, nicht wirklich allein.

"Also, Hasenente oder Kumquat-Suppe?", fragte Chan in die Runde und hob zwei Essenspackungen in die Höhe um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

Nach einer kurzen Erkundungstour kamen Azok und ein weiterer Rekrut mit Armen voller Feuerholz zurück und berichteten der Gruppe von einem See, der sich anscheinend unweit der Hütte befand. Währenddessen hatte Benjiro ein Lagerfeuer entfacht und eine Suppe zubereitet. Wie ein Pack ausgehungerter Wölfe hatten sie sich auf das Essen gestürzt.

Trotz der allgemeinen Erschöpfung saßen sie noch eine ganze Weile um das Feuer. Korra lehnte sich zurück ins Gras und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, der sich abseits der Stadt hell am Firmament abzeichnete.

Chan versuchte erneut sein Radio einzustellen, doch nur Statik entwich den Lautsprechern. Irgendwann gab er es auf und pfefferte das Gerät in eine Ecke.

Als gefühlte Stunden später schließlich jemand aufstand, um sich schlafen zu legen folgte der Rest seinem Beispiel und trottete wie eine kleine Herde ins Innere des Hauses.

Es dauerte nicht lange und leises Schnarchen erfüllte den Raum.

Korra aber lag noch einige Zeit wach und dachte mit einem Knoten in der Brust über den kommenden Tag nach. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, um über den Schrägbalken zu streichen, der über ihrem Kopf verlief. Eine Kerbung war darin eingraviert und gedankenverloren fuhren ihre Finger über die Linien im Holz.

Im Geist spielte sie ein kleines Spiel.

 _Heute bin ich zusammen mit einer Gruppe angehender Equalisten zu einer einsamen Hütte in den Bergen gefahren, um unter Amons Nase Chi-Blocken zu lernen.  
_  
Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, was wohl ihre Freunde dazu zu sagen hätten.

"Du hast was- _Korra_?!", sagte Tenzin.

"Ich hoffe, du kommst sicher zurück", sagte Bolin.

"Wird auch Zeit, dass es jemand diesen Idioten zeigt", sagte Lin.

Schließlich übermannte die Müdigkeit Korra und sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Der Morgen kam zu früh für ihren Geschmack.

Aufgeweckt von den ungedämpften Stimmen der anderen Rekruten rieb sie sich mürrisch den Schlaf aus den Augen. Der frühe Morgen war für einen Wasserbändiger eine äußerst _böse_ Zeit zum Aufstehen.

Das Licht, das durch die Fensterscheibe drang verkündete den Sonnenaufgang und ein plötzlicher Gedanke machte sie hellwach.

 _Amon._

Er könnte jeden Moment eintreffen, vielleicht war er sogar schon da.

Wie unter Strom entwirrte sie ihren Umhang hastig, der sich um ihre Beine verwickelt hatte, um von ihrem Schlafplatz aufzustehen. Fast wäre ihr Kopf dabei gegen den schrägen Holzbalken gedonnert. Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf die gravierten Linien, die sie in der Nacht zuvor ertastet hatte. Das Zeichen im Holz sah aus wie die Hälfte eines Zahnrads, darunter waren Buchstaben geschrieben, die jedoch nicht mehr entzifferbar waren, obwohl es so aussah als könnte das Wort einmal mit einem 'F' anfangen haben ...

Es war aber vermutlich nicht von großer Bedeutung, was in irgendeinem Balken eingraviert war. Sie verwarf den Gedanken daran und dachte stattdessen über ihre dringlicheren Probleme nach.

Amon, hauptsächlich.

Just in dem Moment, in dem sie an ihn dachte, hörte sie das unmissverständliche Quietschen von Satoreifen vor dem Haus.

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich und sie musste an eine Geschichte denken, die Katara ihr einst erzählt hatte.

 _Die Geister, die ich rief._

Es schien die Stunde war gekommen. Im klaren Licht der Morgensonne würde sich zeigen, ob er ihr Gesicht wiedererkennen würde. Ihre Finger bebten, als sie sich ihren Schal fest um den Hals wickelte und ihr Kinn im Stoff vergrub.

Dann folgte sie den anderen Rekruten, die sich bereits zur Tür gemacht hatten.

Korra trat ins Freie und wurde begrüßt von einem atemberaubenden Ausblick. Es war ein glasklarer Morgen und die Sonne war gerade dabei über die schneebedeckten Bergspitzen zu wandern. Frost überzog die Nadeln der umliegenden Tannen und lies jeden Grashalm glänzen. In der kalten Luft bildete ihr Atem feine Wölkchen vor ihrem Gesicht.

Ihr Blick wanderte über das Areal. Dort, keine zwanzig Meter von dem Haus entfernt stand Amon am Rande eines Abhangs, den Rücken Korra zugewandt, schien er die Stadt, die sich aus der Entfernung nur als dunkler Fleck am Horizont abzeichnete zu beobachten. Die Arme, wie so oft hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.

Ein sanfter Wind zupfte an seinen Kleidern und spielte mit dem Stoff seiner Kapuze doch er stand so unbewegt da wie eine Statue. Korra wusste in dem Moment nicht ob sie ihn für die Standhaftigkeit, die er aus jeder Pore ausstrahlte, beneidete oder verabscheute.

Ein Schups würde vielleicht trotzdem reichen, um ihn den Abhang hinabzustoßen.

Abrupt drehte er sich um, so als hätte er ihren Gedanken gehört und wandte sich den entgegenkommenden Rekruten zu.

Es kostete Korra Überwindung, nicht auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen stellte sie sich zu den anderen Rekruten, die in einem respektvollen Abstand zu Amon eine kleine Reihe gebildet hatten. Dann warteten sie gemeinsam darauf, dass der maskierte Mann das Wort ergriff. Er lies sich jedoch Zeit und studierte seine neuen Schüler aufmerksam, bevor sein Blick zu den entfernten Bergspitzen wanderte.

"Ihr müsst euch fragen, weshalb ich einen so isolierten Ort hierfür gewählt habe, aber ich verspreche, dass es alles noch seinen Sinn ergeben wird."

Amon schwieg eine Weile und als er erneut anfing zu sprechen, schwang ein seltsamer Unterton in seiner Stimme mit. Für einen Moment hatte es den Anschein, als wäre er in Gedanken weit entfernt.

"Nachdem ein Bändiger meine Familie zerstört hatte, verbrachte ich Jahre damit die vier Nationen zu durchstreifen. Doch egal wie weit ich reiste, sah ich in jedem Dorf und in jeder Stadt immer nur das Gleiche. Bändiger, die ihre Macht missbrauchten um Unschuldige zu unterdrücken. Das Bändigen war seit Jahrhunderten der entscheidende Faktor eines Menschen Glück oder Unglück. Es hat Kriege entfacht und Familie nach Familie auseinandergerissen."

Es war schwer sich einen jungen Amon vorzustellen. Korra versuchte und scheiterte daran sich auszumalen, wie er vielleicht als Kind ausgesehen haben mochte und sie fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, wie wohl sein Gesicht unter der Maske aussah.

"Die Ära des Bändigens ist jedoch vorbei. Was ich euch beibringen kann, wird dafür sorgen, dass eure zukünftigen Kämpfe ein wenig mehr ... _ausgeglichen_ sein werden.

"Um tatsächlich die Kunst des Chi-Blockens zu meistern, braucht es Monate, gewöhnlich Jahre. Bedauerlicherweise werden wir uns jedoch mit weitaus weniger Zeit begnügen müssen. Was ich euch aber auf den Weg geben kann, wird es euch ermöglichen effektiv gegen jede Art von Bändiger zu bestehen. Es gibt eine Vielzahl an Chi Pfaden und Druckpunkten am menschlichen Körper. Um das Bändigen zu blockieren, muss man nur wissen, welche für das bestimmte Element benutzt werden.

"Wasserbändiger lassen sich am einfachsten ausschalten. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bändigungsformen verlassen sie sich beinahe ausschließlich auf ihre Arme. Es reicht daher drei verschiedene Punkte zu treffen, um ihr Bändigen kurzzeitig zu neutralisieren.

"Die Punkte zu beschreiben ist schwierig und es wird mehr Sinn machen es euch direkt an einem Praxisbeispiel zu erklären."

Amons Blick glitt über die Rekruten vorbei an Chan, der offensichtlich begeistert wäre, als Versuchsobjekt zu dienen und blieb an Korra hängen.

"Dein Name war ... _Konna,_ richtig?"

Korra erstarrte unter seinem Blick. Es war das erste Mal, dass Amon sie mit ihrem Decknamen direkt angesprochen hatte und sie mochte nicht, wie der Name von seiner Zunge rollte.

Sie nickte mechanisch.

Amon streckte eine Hand mit der Handinnenfläche nach oben geneigt zu ihr aus, als würde er sie zu einem Tanz auffordern wollen. Korra erinnerte es jedoch eher an ein Raubtier, das versuchte seine Beute zu ködern.

Mit dem unguten Gefühl, dass seine Falle jeden Moment zuschnappen würde, folgte sie der stillen Aufforderung und trat näher an ihn heran.

Sie konnte es bereits vor sich sehen. Im nächsten Augenblick würde Amon ihre Arme auf den Rücken drehen und sie vor den restlichen Rekruten als vermisster Avatar vorstellen und verhöhnen und dann würde er sie in die metallene Box sperren und sie in einer Senke im Wald entsorgen, wo niemand sie jemals wiederfinden würde...

Korra schluckte schwer und blieb schließlich direkt vor dem maskierten Equalisten stehen. Wenn er sie in der Tat durchschaut hatte, wollte sie wenigstens mit einem letzten Rest an Würde untergehen, also hob sie den Kopf, reckte das Kinn und blickte geradewegs in die dunklen Höhlen der Maske.

 _Na mach schon_ , dachte sie bitter.

Für einen langen Moment starrten sie einander an und sie versuchte angestrengt nicht zu blinzeln. Eine Schweißperle formte sich an ihrer Schläfe, bevor sie ihr Gesicht herunterrann und in ihren Haaren verschwand.

Wie durch ein Wunder machte er _nichts_ von all dem, was sie sich eben vorgestellt hatte. Tatsächlich wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit bald wieder von ihr ab und richtete das Wort erneut an die gesamte Gruppe. Der Ton seiner dunklen Stimme war ruhig und geschäftsmäßig.

"Der erste Punkt", sagte er, "befindet sich ein Fingerbreit oberhalb des Handgelenks ..."

Verdutzt sah Korra zu wie Amon um sie herumtrat, um den Rekruten die Chi-Punkte an ihrem Arm zu zeigen.

Sie war sich fast sicher gewesen, dass er die Charade durchschaut hatte. Die Erkenntnis, dass nicht einmal einer ihrer größten Feinde sie wiedererkannte erfüllte sie mit großer Erleichterung und sie spürte ganz deutlich, wie ein Steinbrocken von ihrem Herzen fiel. Absurderweise war ein kleiner, irrationaler Teil von ihr auch gleichzeitig ein wenig niedergeschlagen. Das musste wohl heißen, dass nichts mehr von dem ehemaligen Avatar in ihr übrig war.

Etwas abgelenkt hörte sie Amons Erklärungen zu.

Die Berührungen seiner Finger auf ihrem Arm waren so flüchtig und leicht, dass sie sich hinterher fragte, ob sie sie sich nur eingebildet hatte.

 _Wie ein Geist_ , dachte sie trocken und nur halb im Scherz.

"Entschuldige", murmelte Benjiro.

"Mach dir keinen Kopf," beschwichtigte ihn Korra und rieb sich das Handgelenk. Wie sich herausgestellt, hatte sah Chi Blocken deutlich leichter aus, als es tatsächlich war. Seit einer Stunde versuchten sie bereits vergeblich einen der beschriebenen Druckpunkte zu treffen, so dass sich inzwischen rote Stellen auf ihrer Haut gebildet hatten, die sich sicherlich in kurzer Zeit zu blauen Flecken verfärben würden.

"Ich bin wieder an der Reihe", entschied Korra und Benjiro nickte knapp in Zustimmung.

Zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal konzentrierte sie sich auf die Stelle neben seinem knochigen Handgelenk, bevor sie mit ihrem Arm nach vorne schnellte.

"Spürst du was?", fragte sie ihren Übungspartner verdrossen.

"Nein… naja mein kleiner Finger fühlt sich anders an."

Korra schnaubte, sie bezweifelte, dass er es ernst meinte.

Ein triumphierender Aufschrei lies sie herumfahren.

Einige Meter entfernt standen Azok und Chan. Während Azok eine triumphierende Faust in die Luft warf, rieb sich Chan einen, dem Anschein nach tauben Arm, auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich jedoch Azoks Grinsen.

"Es war ja klar, dass ausgerechnet mein Partner es als Erster hinbekommt", hörte sie Chans Beschwerde.

Amon, der zuvor dem Mädchen Sona und ihrem Übungspartner Anweisungen erteilt hatte, wandte sich zu den beiden um, doch er stand zu weit entfernt, als das Korra seine Worte vernommen hätte. Seit der Ansprache, hatte der Equalist sich zum größten Teil im Hintergrund gehalten, während er die Fortschritte seiner Rekruten beobachtete.

Es fiel beinahe leicht seine Präsenz während des Trainings auszublenden, auch wenn das Korra nie so richtig gelingen wollte. Immer wieder flackerte ihr Blick zu der weißen Maske und jedes Mal brach der Anblick aufs Neue ihre Konzentration.

Sie war jedoch entschlossen das Chi-Blocken zu lernen. Das Gefühl der völligen Hilflosigkeit im Kampf war etwas, dass sie nie wieder erleben wollte. Wenn sie ihr Dasein schon als Nichtbändiger fristen musste, dann wenigstens als ein Brauchbarer.

Unerwartet spürte sie einen Stich. Es wurmte sie mehr als sie zugeben würde, dass Azok vor ihr den Dreh herausbekommen hatte.

Mit frischem Ehrgeiz wandte sie sich erneut Benjiro zu und kniff konzentriert die Augen zu einem schmalen Spalt zusammen und leckte sich über die Lippen.

 _Das kann doch nicht unmöglich sein.  
_  
Sie holte aus und-

"Autsch", stieß Benjiro zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Korras Augen weiteten sich, sie hatte stärker zugeschlagen als beabsichtigt.

"Tut mir leid, ehrlich …"

Doch Benjiro antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen hob er ungläubig seinen Arm in die Höhe. So schlaff, als gehörte sie zu einer Marionette, baumelte seine Hand an seinem Handgelenk.

"Du hast es geschafft!"

Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf Korras Gesicht aus.

"Nicht schlecht."

 _Diese Stimme._

Beinahe hätte sie einen Satz in die Luft gemacht, so sehr erschrak sie. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Gezwungen langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte auf in die lächelnde weiße Maske, die auf sie herabblickte.

"Es scheint mir, wir sollten die Gruppen ein wenig ändern."

Er bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung Azok und Chan herüberzukommen.

"Konna, du wirst mit Azok weiter üben."

Es waren die ersten Worte seit der Ansprache, die er an Korra adressierte.

Wie geheißen trat Korra Azok gegenüber. Für einen Moment musterten sie sich gegenseitig. Seine Arme waren breiter gebaut als Benjiros und Korra vermutete, dass es ein paar Versuche dauern könnte, bis sie erneut den gleichen Chi-Punkt treffen würde. Sie und Azok hatten schon des Öfteren im Keller gegeneinander angetreten. Da sie sich beide ziemlich ebenbürtig waren, zog Tomo es meistens vor sie in eine Gruppe zu stecken. An solchen Abenden trug sie stets die meisten blauen Flecken mit nach Hause.

"Du zuerst?"

Korra zuckte mit den Schultern.

 _Warum auch nicht._

Es war ermüdend, wirklich. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sowohl sie als auch Azok Fortschritte gemacht. Abwechselnd hatten sie sich unzählige Male das Chi geblockt. Hin und wieder mussten sie einige Minuten warten, bis das Gefühl erneut in die malträtierten Gliedmaßen zurückströmte. Als sie den Punkt erreichten, an dem fast jeder gezielte Hieb sein Ziel fand, war Amon erneut erschienen und hatte ihnen die Aufgabe erteilt den Attacken von nun an auszuweichen.

Ein sich bewegendes Ziel zu treffen schien anfangs beinahe unmöglich.

Die Sonne kroch allmählich über den Himmel und als sie zur Mittagszeit eine kurze Pause einlegten, stand vor Anstrengung der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn.

Den restlichen Rekruten erging es nicht besser. Chan runzelte die Stirn, während er seinen linken Arm hielt und Benjiro massierte sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen sein Handgelenk.

Das Essen war eine schweigende Angelegenheit, da sich keiner in Amons Gegenwart traute über seine Leiden zu klagen.

Sie übten den gesamten darauffolgenden Nachmittag bis hinein in den Abend.

Als die Sonne unterging und die Nacht hereinbrach, erklärte Amon schließlich den Tag für beendet und lobte die Gruppe kurz für ihre Fortschritte, bevor er in den oberen Stock des Hauses verschwand.

Trotz der allgemeinen Erschöpfung saßen sie daraufhin noch eine Weile am Lagerfeuer und aßen ausgehungert von den Rationen die sie im Transporter, der nun wieder am Waldrand geparkt war, gefunden hatten.

Chan versuchte erneut sein Radio einzustellen. Alle paar Sekunden erklang ein Fetzen Jazz Musik, bevor das Radio wieder auf Statik wechselte.

Müde schleppte sich Korra in das Haus und lies sich bäuchlings auf ihre Matte plumpsen. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal ihre Stiefel ausgezogen, als sie augenblicklich einschlief.

Der nächste Tag begann genauso früh wie der Vorherige, mit dem Unterschied das ihr Arm sich mittlerweile anfühlte, als würde er bald abfallen. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück, das aus einem Brotstück und einer kalten Suppe bestand, trainierten sie weiter. Die gleiche Übung. Stundenlang.

Nach dem Mittagessen spürte Korra, wie ihre Laune allmählich kippte. Sie und Azok hatten die Übung bereits vor Stunden gemeistert und sie war sich sicher, dass sie die drei verdammten Chi-Punkte selbst mit geschlossenen Augen treffen könnte. Amon zeigte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten ihnen eine neue Aufgabe zuzuteilen. Ab und zu verschwand er für einige Zeit, bevor er zurückkehrte, um sie aus der Ferne zu beobachten.

Also trainierte sie weiter und weiter und _weiter ...  
_  
Bis am späten Nachmittag schließlich Korras Geduldfaden riss. Sie wischte sich unwirsch den Schweiß von der Stirn, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Taubheitsgefühl aus ihrem Arm verschwand. Drei identische purpurne Flecken zierten diesen und pochten schmerzhaft bei jeder Berührung.

"Ich glaube, wir haben es verstanden", knurrte sie laut und frustriert.

"Ich glaube, wir sind bereit für die nächste Übung!"

Die restlichen Rekruten blickten überrascht bei ihrem Tonfall auf, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Amon richteten, um seine Reaktion zu erhaschen.

Statt sie für ihren Tonfall zurecht zu weisen, wie Korra es erwartet hatte, überraschte er sie mit einem zustimmenden kleinen Nicken. Die weiße, lächelnde Maske gab nichts von seinen Gedanken preis, aber sie hätte schwören können, dass er bereits auf ihren Einwand gewartet hatte.

"Wie du willst", der dunkle Ton seiner Stimme verfehlte nicht ein Schaudern über ihren Rücken zu jagen und Korra blickte dem Equalisten nach, der sich umgewandt hatte, um zur Kellerluke zu schreiten.

Angespannt warteten die Rekruten auf seine Rückkehr.

Und als er schließlich zurückkehrte, war er nicht alleine.

Es schien, als hätte Korra endlich eine Antwort darauf bekommen, was in der metallenen Kiste versteckt gewesen war.

Korra konnte nur mit Mühe den Horror von ihrem Gesicht verbannen. Der Mann, der neben Amon vor die Rekruten geführt wurde, trug schwere Handschellen. Die überwiegend blau gefärbten Stoffe seiner Kleider ließen auf eine Wasserstammherkunft schließen. Obwohl er einigermaßen gepflegt aussah und sein Gesicht dem Anschein nach frei von Zeichen einer Misshandlung, besaß seine Haut eine unnatürliche Blässe, die auf eine wochenlange - wenn nicht sogar monatelange - Gefangenschaft hindeutete. Sein spitzes Gesicht war zum Boden geneigt während er neben Amon herstolperte. Neben den sicheren und zielstrebigen Schritten des Equalisten wirkte der Gefangene mit seinen hängenden Schultern geradezu armselig schwach, geradeso als könne die nächste Windböe in mit sich reißen.

Mit wachsendem Unbehagen verfolgte Korra die Szene. Sie wusste noch nicht genau, was Amon vorhatte, aber sie hatte da so eine gewisse Vorahnung...

"Dieser Mann war bis vor kurzem Mitglied der Roten Monsun Triade."

Amons Stimme war das emotionslose Ebenbild seiner Maske. Es schien, er bräuchte die Situation nicht zu erklären, denn seine Worte hatten einen augenblicklichen Effekt auf die Rekruten.

Chan zog durch zusammengebissene Zähne scharf die Luft ein, Azoks Hände ballten sich an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten und Sona, das einzige Mädchen neben Korra erblasste besorgniserregend. Die Roten Monsun Triade war eine der gefürchtetsten der ganzen Stadt.

"Er ist ein Wasserbändiger, der jahrelang die Straßen Republicas terrorisierte, bis die Equalisten ihn unschädlich machen konnten. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich seine Kräfte bereits vor Wochen genommen ... in diesem Fall ist er uns allerdings in seinem jetzigen Zustand nützlicher. Sein Bändigen dient nun einer _weitaus_ besseren Sache."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Amon sich um und stapfte mit dem gefangenen Mann im Schlepptau in Richtung des Waldes los. Es brauchte keine Worte der Ermutigung, dass ihm die Rekruten wie gebannt folgten. Einzig und allein Korra war auf der Stelle festgefroren. Sie öffnete und schloss den Mund in stillem Protest. Während sie der Gruppe hinterher blickte, erkannte sie mit erschreckender Klarheit das niemand einschreiten würde. Widerwillig eilte sie den anderen hinterher.

Das Trommeln der Schritte auf dem feuchten Waldboden dröhnte laut in Korras Ohren und das Zwitschern der Vögel hörte sich nicht länger harmonisch an, sondern klang hohl und schrill und jagte ein Schauer über ihren Rücken.

Einige Hundert Meter entfernt lichtete sich der Wald erneut und die Prozession endete am Ufer eines Bergsees.

Das Gewässer, welches sich vor Korras Augen erstreckte, war ruhig und still, ein schwarzer Spiegel der umliegenden Gebirgskette. Hier und da sorgte ein sanfter Windstoß für leise Wellen im Wasser und das Abbild kräuselte sich.

Es wäre ein friedlicher Anblick, wenn Amon nicht neben dem gefangenen Wasserbändiger am kiesbedeckten Ufer gestanden hätte.

"Keine Lektion ist so erfolgsversprechend wie die Übung an einem echten Bändiger. Erinnert euch an das, was ihr gelernt habt und ihr werdet sehen, es wird euch nicht schwerfallen diesen Wasserbändiger zu besiegen. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, denn ich werde einschreiten im Fall, dass etwas schieflaufen sollte."

Amons Maske lächelte diabolisch in die Runde.

"Haben wir einen Freiwilligen?"

Als Korra noch im südlichen Wasserstamm an ihrem Bändigen gefeilt hatte, wäre sie nie _jemals_ vor einer Herausforderung im Kampf zurückgewichen, doch diese Situation war anders. Ihr Verlangen Chi-Bocken zu lernen verblasste im Angesicht ihres Mitgefühls für den gefangenen Bändiger. Er war ein gefürchtetes Bandemitglied, schön und gut, aber ...

 _Ich möchte bei dieser Schikane nicht mitmachen.  
_  
Es wäre eine Sache gegen einen ebenbürtigen Gegner im fairen Kampf anzutreten und eine ganz andere diesen offensichtlich gebrochenen Mann zu schlagen.

"Ich mache es."

Kies knirschte unter Azoks Stiefeln, als dieser vortrat um sich dem ehemaligen Bandenmitglied zu stellen.

Amon nickte anerkennend.

"Sobald ich die Handschellen entferne, zielst du auf die Arme."

Azok nickte und kreiste einmal mit einem Knacken eine Schulter, bevor er seine Ausgangsposition einnahm. Mit einem Klicken fielen die Handschellen auf das kiesbedeckte Ufer.

Im selben Augenblick beschwor der Wasserbändiger eine Peitsche aus dem See und lies sie auf den Rekruten zuschnellen.

"Equalistendreck!", krächzte er dem Rekruten aus heiserer Stimme entgegen.

Es war allerdings ein unbeholfener Versuch, denn das Element schien dem Mann nicht so recht zu gehorchen, ob es an mangelndem Talent oder fehlender Übung lag, vermochte Korra nicht zu sagen. Mit Leichtigkeit manövrierte Azok sich jedoch um die heranschnellende Attacke und überbrückte die Distanz zu seinem Gegner mit einem geschickten Satz.

Korra hob dem Blick von der Szene vor sich zum Himmel und blinzelte gegen die Sonne. Sie hatte nicht das geringste Verlangen den ungleichen Kampf, der sich am Ufer austrug zu beobachten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war das Spektakel bereits vorbei.

Der Wasserbändiger kniete stöhnend auf dem Kies und hob sich einen Arm, der allem Anschein nach nun vorübergehend gelähmt war. Korra senkte betreten den Blick und als sie hörte, wie Amon Azok lobte biss sie die Zähne so fest zusammen bis sie knirschten.

"Konna."

Ihr Kopf schoss in die Höhe.

Sie war es noch immer nicht gewohnt von Amon so direkt adressiert zu werden. Die weiße Maske war ihr zugewandt und der Equalist hatte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.

"Du bist an der Reihe."

Ungläubig flackerte ihr Blick von dem Equalisten zu dem auf dem Boden knienden Mann und wieder zurück.

"Aber ..."

 _... er ist bereits besiegt.  
_  
Es wäre unehrenhaft gegen ihn anzutreten. Es verstieß gegen den unausgesprochenen Kodex des Kämpfens.

Die Worte des Protests starben jedoch auf ihrer Zunge, als sie Amons Blick hielt. Es lag eine stille Herausforderung darin und sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Wenn sie dieses Spiel mitspielen wollte, musste sie sich an seine Regeln halten.

Also trat sie vor und hob ihre Arme in eine defensive Stellung. Die restlichen Rekruten nahmen mehrere Schritte zurück, um ihr Platz zu schaffen. Unglücklich beobachtete Korra den Wasserbändiger, der sich vom Boden aufstemmte und sie nun aus unbewegten Augen fixierte.

Sie nahm einen Schritt nach vorne und der Mann wich einen Schritt zurück.

Korra musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, als sie erneute Skrupel aufkommen spürte. Wie von selbst sanken ihre Arme wieder ein Stück herab.

Sie fühlte sich elend.

Etwas flackerte in den kleinen, blauen Augen ihres Kontrahenten auf, er schien ihre Schwäche zu spüren und es war dieser Moment, in dem Korra klar wurde, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Ob aus Trotz oder Verzweiflung angespornt wusste sie nicht, aber selbst mit nur einem Arm zum Bändigen gelang es dem ehemaligen Bandenmitglied eine Peitsche aus Wasser zu formen, die wie eine Schlange aus dem See schoss und sich um Korras Knöchel wickelte, so schnell, dass sie nicht einmal blinzeln konnte, bevor ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde.

Mit einem lauten _Platsch_ landete sie auf allen Vieren zwischen Schilfkolben und schwimmendem Laichkraut im seichten Wasser des Sees.

Zitternd zog sie durch klappernde Zähne scharf die Luft ein. Der See war _kalt_.

Verdrossen blickte Korra hinab auf ihre durchnässten Kleider und spürte, wie sich ihre Sympathie für den gefangenen Wasserbändiger ein Stück weit dämpfte. Sie ignorierte das Kichern, das vom Ufer herüberwehte, und wendete nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Bändiger zu. Sie würde ihn nicht ein zweites Mal unterschätzen.

Mit frisch gewonnenem Selbstvertrauen trat dieser ebenfalls ins Wasser und der Kampf brach erneut los.

Diesmal erwartete sie seine Attacke bereits und duckte sich geschickt darunter hinweg. Sie überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und als sie sah, wie sein Arm in eine ihr vertraute Form des Wasserbändigens glitt, blockte sie ihn ab bevor er überhaupt in der Lage war diese zu Ende zu führen.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie dem Mann an Schnelligkeit voraus war und er schien dies ebenfalls zu spüren. Mit einer letzten verzweifelten Attacke versuchte er sie aufzuhalten, doch es war vergebens. Kurz und schmerzlos riss sie seinen Arm in eine geeignete Position und zielte mit ihrer anderen Hand gegen die drei Chi-Punkte.

Der Wasserbändiger stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und fluchte, die Peitsche, die er im Begriff gewesen war zu bändigen, erstarrte mitten in der Luft und das Wasser ergoss sich wieder harmlos in den See.

Mit einem Anflug von Triumph wandte Korra ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem Bändiger ab um einen Blick Richtung Ufer zu werfen.

Es war ihr zweiter Fehler.

Als sie sich wieder zu dem Wasserbändiger umwandte und dessen listiges Grinsen sah, das sein Gesicht verdüsterte, wusste sie bereits, dass es zu spät war.

Ihr Mund formte gerade noch ein überraschtes 'Oh'.

Anscheinend hatte sie die Chi-Pfade nicht so durchbrochen, wie sie es geglaubt hatte. Mit dem eben "betäubten" Arm beherrschte der Bändiger eine Welle die von hinten gegen Korra brach, und sie dann mit sich in einen tieferen Teil des Sees spülte. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Zeit sich über seinen billigen Trick aufzuregen, da sprühte bereits eine Fontäne auf ihren Kopf und drückte sie unter die Wasseroberfläche.

Korra versuchte gegen den Strudel anzukämpfen, der sie in die Tiefe riss, doch der Druck lies erst nach, als ihre Stiefel schließlich schlammigen Grund fanden. Mit ganzer Kraft stieß sie sich mit ausgestreckten Armen vom Boden des Sees ab, den Blick auf den blauen Himmel gerichtet, der sich über ihr auf der anderen Seite der Oberfläche erstreckte.

Gleich würde sie das Wasser durchbrechen, sie war nur noch Zentimeter von der Wasseroberfläche entfernt, da stießen ihre Fingerkuppen plötzlich hart gegen eine unerwartete Barriere.

Verwirrt beobachtete Korra, was sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Es sah aus wie ein feines, glitzerndes Spinnennetz, das sich über ihr bildete und mit wachsender Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete.

Erneut hob sie ihre Hand, um es anzufassen. Was auch immer es war, das sie von der Oberfläche abschnitt, war glatt und kalt - _eiskalt._

Wie Schuppen fiel es Korra von den Augen und sie erkannte mit Entsetzen, was sie da anblickte.

 _Eine Eisschicht._

Der Wasserbändiger hatte den See zugefroren.

Sie war gefangen im Eis.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen.

Wie auf einen Schlag schien sich eine Tür in ihrem Geist zu öffnen, von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie hätte den Schlüssel tief genug vergraben.

Rohe, ungezähmte Panik fegte mit der Macht eines Ozeans über sie hinweg und betäubte jeden anderen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf.

 _Folge uns bitte Korra._

Mit rasendem Herzschlag versuchte sie auszumachen, wo oben und unten war. Der blaue Nachmittagshimmel war plötzlich verschwunden. Obwohl ihre Augen weit aufgerissen waren, sah sie nur eine tiefe Schwärze vor sich und den Vollmond, silbern über der Yue Bucht.

 _Wir tun, was getan werden muss, Korra._

Ein Zittern ging durch ihren Körper, dass nichts mit der Kälte zu tun hatte.

Sie konnte ihren Atem nicht länger anhalten und der rationale Teil ihres Verstandes verabschiedete sich. Von purem Instinkt geleitet öffnete sie ihren Mund wie um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen.

Ungehindert strömte das Wasser in ihre Lunge und Korra musste würgen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie brennendes Öl geschluckt.

 _Ihre Kehle stand in Flammen._

Jetzt konnte sie auch den Mond nicht mehr sehen. Da war nur noch eine tiefe Schwärze, die sich wie ein dichter Nebel um ihren Geist legte, während sie in die Tiefe des Sees -oder war es ein Meer?- hinabsank.

Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, dachte sie an ihren Vater, der sie dieses Mal nicht aus dem Wasser ziehen konnte und an ihre Mutter, die liebevolle und gutmütige Senna, und wie sie wohl auf den Verlust ihres einzigen Kindes reagieren würde.

 _Agni_ , sie vermisste ihre Eltern.


	11. Kapitel XI - Fragmente

A/N: Viel Spaß :)

* * *

 **KAPITEL XI**

* * *

Wolken waren über den Himmel gezogen und warfen ihren Schatten auf das Ufer des Sees, der sich am Fuße des Gebirges ausbreitete. Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen jedoch an einigen Stellen die Wolkendecke und spiegelten sich auf der brillant glänzenden Eisdecke des Gewässers. Irgendwo schrie ein Vogel.

Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte Benjiro auf die Stelle, in der Konna im Wasser verschwunden war, halb in Erwartung, dass sie jeden Moment auftauchen würde um den Kampf zu Ende zu bringen. Dann flackerte sein Blick zu dem Wasserbändiger, der keuchend in der Mitte des gefrorenen Sees stand, mit einer Hand in seine Seite gepresst. Ein böses Lächeln zuckte über das fahle Gesicht des Mannes, doch seine Augen huschten nervös zu dem maskierten Equalisten, der scheinbar unbeeindruckt am Ufer stand.

Für einen Moment fixierten die beiden Männer sich. Eine Schweißperle glänzte auf der blassen Stirn des Bändigers und seine Arme, die er erneut zum Angriff erhob, zitterten. Dann stürzte Amon auch schon nach vorne und landete geschickt auf der Eisfläche. Seine Stiefel trugen ihn mit einer Sicherheit über den gefrorenen See, ganz so, als würde er stattdessen über festen Untergrund rennen.

Benjiro wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit ab, er machte sich keine Sorgen um Amon. Es gab schließlich ein dringlicheres Problem.

 _"Wir müssen Konna da rausholen!"_ _  
_

* * *

 _Korra…_

 _Korra…_

 _Korra…_

Wie eine schwere Decke lag eine Schwärze über Korras Sinne, während sie am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit schwebte. Weit, weit entfernt vernahm sie das Flüstern von Stimmen, doch es schien unmöglich die Worte zu verstehen. Wie Chans Radio flackerten die Laute mal lauter und mal leiser. Als sie versuchte sich drauf zu konzentrieren verblassten die Geräusche und sie sank wieder ein Stück weiter hinab in die Tiefe.

* * *

"Versuchs nochmal!"

Vor Anstrengung keuchend lies Chan den Steinbrocken, den sie am Ufer aufgesammelt hatten auf die Eisschicht niederfahren. Das Eis knirschte dumpf, bis auf eine Furche und ein feines Netz aus Rissen tat sich allerdings nichts. Verunsichert blickte er in die grimmigen Gesichter seiner Kameraden auf.

Sie hatten versucht mit Tritten und Schlägen den See zu durchbrechen, aber die Eisschicht war zu stabil und die Zeit war nicht auf ihrer Seite. Benjiro hatte keine Möglichkeit zu sagen, wie viele Minuten bereits verstrichen waren.

Neben sich hörte er Azok fluchen und Sona beten.

Machtlos raufte Benjiro sich die Haare und hob den Blick zum Himmel. Er beschwor jeden Geist, den er kannte, in der Hoffnung, dass einer von ihnen ihm Gehör schenken würde.

"Versuchs nochmal!"

Folgsam hob Chan erneut den Brocken in die Höhe, dann fiel sein Blick jedoch auf etwas hinter Benjiro und er ließ die Arme wieder sinken.

"Was ist?", fragte Benjiro noch während er sich umdrehte. Ein Schaudern lief ihm über den Rücken.

Es war Amon, dessen dunkle Rüstung einen starken Kontrast zum glänzenden Eis bildete. Die weiße Maske blieb unbewegt, aber eine seltsam bedrohliche Energie schien von dem Equalisten auszugehen.

Es benötigte keine Aufforderung. Ohne zu zögern rappelte Benjiro sich auf, um ihm Platz zu machen.

Für einen Moment schien der Equalist inne zu halten, bevor sein stahlkappenversehener Stiefel gegen das Eis schmetterte. Das Knirschen war laut und deutlich und verblüfft sah Benjiro zu, wie sich rasant Risse, ähnlich einem Spinnennetz in der Eisschicht ausbreiteten.

* * *

Korra konnte nichts sehen außer Schwärze.

Ihre Gedanken waren jedoch klar genug, um zu wissen, dass sie nicht länger bewusstlos war.

Was die die Frage aufwarf, _wo_ sie dann war.

Träume ich? Fragte sie sich ratlos.

 _Nein_. Antwortete eine gleichzeitig fremd und vertraut klingende Stimme ihren Gedanken.

Vor Schreck setzte Korras Herz einen Schlag aus. Orientierungslos warf sie den Kopf herum in Erwartung, dass jemand hinter ihr stünde. Aber da war nichts, außer noch mehr Schwärze. Zögerlich streckte sie eine Hand in die Leere aus, bevor sie sie fallen ließ.

 _Nach oben_.

Die Stimme war sanft aber bestimmt. Korras Herz flatterte in ihrer Brust. Sie schluckte bevor sie den Blick hob. Wie das Ende eines Tunnels leuchtete ihr hoch über ihrem Kopf ein Flecken Licht entgegen.

Zu weit entfernt, und doch…

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, streckte sie ihren Arm in die Höhe, um nach dem Licht zu greifen. Eine seltsame Wärme strich über ihre Fingerspitzen und für einen Moment meinte sie ganz deutlich, das Flüstern von Stimmen vernommen zu haben.

Gebannt versuchte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen um sich weiter in die Höhe zu recken, da stellte sie fest, dass ihre Füße sich, wie angewurzelt, keinen Zentimeter vom Boden bewegten. Es war, als hätten sich Ranken um ihre Knöchel gewunden um sie festzuhalten.

 _Du musst loslassen._

Korra runzelte die Stirn, immerhin waren ihre Hände leer.

 _Lass los_ , wiederholte die Stimme, diesmal eindringlicher.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Brust blickte sie hinab in die Dunkelheit, um herauszufinden, was es war, dass sie zurückhielt.

Da stürzte sie bereits im freien Fall in die Tiefe.

Und das Licht über ihr schrumpfte, bis es nicht größer war, als der Kopf einer Stecknadel.

* * *

Erst, als Amon wiederauftauchte, Konna unter seinem Arm geklemmt merkte Benjiro, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Vor Erleichterung spürte er, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, bis er sah, wie leblos ihr Kopf an der Schulter des Equalisten ruhte.

Niemand sagte ein Wort, während Amon Konnas Körper aus dem Wasser hievte, bevor er sich selbst aus dem Loch in der Eisschicht hochstemmte. Seine Kapuze war zurückgefallen und offenbarte einen dunklen Haarschopf. Die Kleider, der beiden trieften nass und Konnas dunkle Haare klebten an ihrer zu blassen Haut.

"Sie atmet noch," sagte der Equalist kurz angebunden und Benjiro fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie er das feststellen konnte, denn ihr Brustkorb schien still zu sein. Er wusste es jedoch besser, als Amons Wort in Frage zu stellen.

Der Equalist beugte sich zu Konna herab und hob ihren Körper vom Boden auf. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete warf er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die bewusstlose Gestalt des Wasserbändigers, die mehrere Meter entfernt lag.

"Bringt ihn zum Lager," sagte er kühl, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich mit Konna in den Armen selbst auf den Weg machte.

* * *

 _Es sind Stunden vergangen, seit dem abgemachten Zeitpunkt und allmählich muss sie sich mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erleichterung eingestehen, dass er nicht zu dem Treffen erscheinen wird. Ihre eingeschlafenen Gliedmaßen kribbeln, als sie aus dem Schneidersitz aufsteht und sich aufmacht, um vom Dach des Glockenturms zu klettern._

 _Ihre Augen fallen fast schon von alleine zu und in Gedanken ist sie schon dabei in ihr warmes Bett zu schlüpfen, da zischt ein Surren durch die Nacht. Sie ist nicht schnell genug um dem feinen Metallseil auszuweichen, dass sich um ihre Knöchel wickelt. Ihre Reflexe sind zu träge und sie hat keine Zeit sich über ihre Dummheit aufzuregen, da wird ihr bereits der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und ihr Körper wird ins Innern des dunklen Tempels gezerrt._ _Erst jetzt übernimmt der jahrelang geschliffene Instinkt und zornige Flammen erwachen um ihren Körper zum Leben. Mit einer geschickten Drehung landet sie auf ihren Füßen._ _Fieberhaft versucht sie die Anzahl ihrer Gegner einzuschätzen. Sie zählt ein Dutzend – nein – mehr. Vielleicht Zwanzig von den maskierten Gestalten haben sie umzingelt. In dem kurzen Moment, in dem die Flamme in ihrer Hand erlischt, leuchten unzählige grüne Brillen wie übergroße Käfer in der Nacht auf._ _Es sind zu viele und bevor der Kampf richtig angefangen hat ist er bereits vorbei, als plötzlich zwei von den Equalisten ihre Chi Punkte treffen und ihr Körper kraftlos auf dem Boden zusammensackt. Ihr Gesicht presst unangenehm gegen den kalten Stein des Tempels und für eine Weile hört sie nichts außer ihrem zittrigen Atem und klopfendem Herzen._ _Dann wird sie an beiden Armen gepackt und auf ihre Knie hochgezogen._ _Ihre Augen sehen erst verschwommen, bevor sich ihr Blick klärt und sie sieht, wie eine weiße Maske aus der Dunkelheit hervortritt._ _Ein sanfter Druck gegen ihre Stirn und sie spürt, wie sie alle Kräfte verlassen._ _"Ich habe versprochen, dass ich dich zerstören werde."_ _  
_

* * *

Funken stoben in die Luft, als Azok einen Arm voll Zweige in das prasselnde Feuer schmiss. Sie hatten es vor über einer Stunde für Konna entfacht, damit sie nicht weiter unterkühlen würde, aber ihre Lippen waren noch immer blau und sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Augen aufgeschlagen. Unter geschlossenen Liedern huschten sie jedoch umher und Benjiro fragte sich, wovon sie träumte. Ihre Augenbrauen waren zusammenzogen und bildeten eine Furche auf ihrer Stirn.

Sanft strich er sie mit einem Daumen glatt.

" _Amon_ ," wisperte sie kaum hörbar und Benjiro zog seine Hand zurück.

* * *

 _Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür lässt sie aus ihrem Schlaf hochschrecken. Mondlicht fällt durch ein Fenster in das Zimmer und sie wundert sich über die Besucher zu dieser späten Stunde. Müde reibt sie sich die Augen und durchquert den spärlich eingerichteten Raum um die Tür zu öffnen. Es ist die Garde des Weißen Lotus. Drei Männer in identischen Uniformen, deren Blautöne in der Dunkelheit schwarz aussehen. Sie kennt diese Wachen und als sie sie auffordern ihnen zu folgen, wundert sie sich, aber gehorcht, ohne einen zweiten Gedanken zu verschwenden._

 _Draußen vor dem Tempel der Luftbändiger ist die Luft kühl und der Nachthimmel klar. Sie führen sie die schmale, gepflasterte Treppe hinab und bleiben erst stehen, als sie schließlich das Ufer des Meers erreichen. Der Mond steht rund und silbern am Firmament und wirft sein Spiegelbild auf die Wellen unter sich. Im ewigen Kreislauf strömt das Wasser über das Ufer, um sich daraufhin wieder zurück zu ziehen. Bei dem Anblick spürt Korra das Echo der Macht, das an diesem Ort herrscht._ _Für einen Wasserbändiger ist dies die mächtigste Stunde. Unter dem Schein des Vollmonds, umgeben von seinem Element. Doch Korra ist kein Bändiger mehr._ _"Es hat keinen Sinn", sagt sie schließlich an die Garde gewandt._ _"Meisterin Katara hat bereits alles versucht, ich kann das Wasser nicht mehr beherrschen."_ _Es liegt Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme, aber auch unterdrückte Wut._ _Die Wachen schweigen, bis einer von ihnen schließlich entscheidet ihr zu antworten. Sein Kopf ist abgewandt und Korra folgt seinem Blick; Zur andern Seite der Bucht, wo sich Republica ausbreitet. Wie ein Leuchtfeuer strahlt die Arena in goldener Pracht, bei dem Anblick spürt Korra ganz deutlich einen Stich im Herzen und sehnsüchtig muss sie an einfachere Zeiten denken._ _"Das wissen wir."_ _Die Wache dreht sich um und nun endlich blickt er Korra an. Seine Augen sind in der Nacht so schwarz wie Pech und sein Mund zu einer harten Linie verzogen._ _Unweigerlich nimmt Korra einen Schritt zurück. Sie weiß nicht, was es ist, aber plötzlich überkommt sie ein ungutes Gefühl._ _"Manchmal", führt die Wache mit den harten Augen fort, "müssen harte Entscheidungen für das Wohl aller getroffen werden. Republica befindet sich am Rande eines Bürgerkriegs, der sich wie ein Waldbrand auf die vier Nationen ausbreiten kann. Die Welt braucht ihren Avatar mehr als je zuvor."_ _Die Augen des Wachmanns sind unergründlich, während er Korra fixiert._ _"Wir tun, was getan werden muss, Korra."_ _Eine Hand presst sich auf ihren Mund und erstickt ihren Schrei. Ein Tritt gegen ihre Knie und sie liegt im Wasser._ _  
_  
"Konna."

Hände drücken ihren Kopf unter die Wasseroberfläche und das Salz brennt in ihren weitaufgerissenen Augen.

"Konna, wach auf!"

Ein Wasserbändiger der ertrinkt. Was für eine schreckliche Ironie.

Eine Hand rüttelte ihre Schulter und mit einem Ruck fuhr Korra aus dem Schlaf in die Höhe, instinktiv packte sie die Hand ihres Angreifers und verdrehte das Gelenk, bevor sie sie von sich stieß. Die Bilder ihres Traums tanzten noch immer hinter ihren Augen und sie spürte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Es dauerte einen langen Moment bevor sich ihr Blick klärte.

Ein Lagerfeuer prasselte im Dämmerlicht und neben ihr saß Benjiro, der mit überrumpelter Miene seine verletzte Hand im Schoß hielt und sie mit großen Augen anblickte.

"Wow, das war Killer, Konna."

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum zu Chan, der auf der anderen Seite des Feuers saß. Seine Stimme klang amüsiert aber Konna hörte den angespannten Unterton. Sie rieb sich den pochenden Schädel und lies ihren Blick einmal über die versammelte Runde fliegen, bevor er wieder auf Benjiro fiel. Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf seine Hand, dann öffnete sie den Mund um sich zu entschuldigen, aber außer einem heiseren Husten brachte sie keine Worte hervor.

Von einem plötzlich brennenden Schmerz überrascht, fuhr ihre Hand zu ihrem Hals.

"Du solltest versuchen, nicht zu reden", sagte Benjiro und sie starrte ihn verständnislos an. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen mit schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit zurück.

 _Der See, der Bändiger, das Eis._

Matt rieb Korra sich ihre schmerzende Kehle und bevor sie an ihren Kleidern zupfte, die noch immer unangenehm nass an ihrer Haut klebten, dann runzelte sie die Stirn und blickte Benjiro fragend an.

"Wie bin ich…", ihre Stimme brach mitten im Satz ab, aber er schien ihre Frage zu verstehen.

Seine Antwort erwischte sie jedoch wie aus heiterem Himmel.

"Amon hat dich aus dem Wasser gezogen."

 _Was._

Sie konnte die Überraschung nicht von ihrem Gesicht verbergen während sie erfolglos versuchte das Bild in ihrem Geist zu beschwören. Amon war kalt, grausam und erbarmungslos, nicht beschützend. Zu ihrem Entsetzen spürte sie wie sich ihre Wangen vor Scham wärmten. Sie hasste es mehr als alles andere hilflos zu sein, aber dass einer ihrer größten Feinde sie in diesem Zustand erlebt hatte, war unerträglich und sie beschimpfte sich in Gedanken selbst. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz über die versammelte Runde, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht da war.

Azok, der ihre Reaktion missinterpretierte, grinste.

"Du hast den besten Teil vergessen," meinte er dann an Benjiro gewandt, bevor sein Blick wieder auf Korra fiel.

"Wer glaubst du, hat dich anschließend zum Lager getragen?" fragte er und hob suggestiv eine Braue.

"Ich wette dafür wärst du gerne wach gewesen."

Jetzt stand ihr Gesicht erst recht in Flammen. Ihr Hals schmerzte zu sehr um etwas Schnippisches zu erwidern, also rollte sie nur die Augen und versuchte das geistige Bild zu verdrängen, das Azok gemalt hatte. Ihr entging, wie Benjiro die Lippen zusammenpresste.

"Im Laster liegt ein Stapel trockener Kleider", meinte Benjiro dann unvermittelt.

Korras Blick fiel auf das dunkle Fahrzeug, dass etwas abseits vom Feuer geparkt stand und sie rappelte sich vom Boden auf.

"Danach möchte Amon mit dir sprechen", fügte er nach kurzer Pause hinzu und seine Worte ließen sie an Ort und Stelle festfrieren. Ungläubig folgte sie seinem Blick hoch zu den Umrissen des zweiten Stocks der Hütte und Korra spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Keiner der Rekruten hatte bisher einen Fuß in Amons Bereich getan.

Bevor sich die Rekruten wieder etwas auf ihre Reaktion einbilden konnten floh sie zum Transporter. Sie schlüpfte ins Innern des Wagens und erst als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel erlaubte sie sich ihren zittrigen Atem loszulassen. Dann rutschte sie am Innern der Tür zu Boden und spürte wie ein Zittern durch ihren ganzen Körper fuhr.

Jede Nacht fand sie sich unter dem Glockenturm und anschließend an der Yue Bucht wieder, aber ihre Albträume waren schon lange nicht mehr so realistisch gewesen. Seufzend wischte sie sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn und übte die Atemtechniken, die Tenzin ihr beigebracht hatte.

 _Tenzin._

Es war ihr alter Bändigungsmeister gewesen, der im letzten Moment erschienen war und die Wachen von Korra gerissen hatte, kurz bevor sie zu Ertrinken gedroht hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie den Luftbändiger so wutentbrannt erlebt, wie in jener Nacht. Der sonst sanfte und friedliche alte Mann war wie ein Sturm auf die Männer niedergefahren. Selbst in ihrer Überzahl hatten sie keine Chance gegen seinen Zorn gehabt.

Der Verrat des Weißen Lotus brannte noch immer wie Säure auf Korras Zunge. Sie musste an den Mann mit den schwarzen Augen denken und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

 _Die Welt braucht ihren Avatar nun mehr als je zuvor._

Die Worte hallten noch immer in ihrem Ohr. Sie verfolgten sie nicht nur in ihren Träumen.

Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen das Metall der Tür fallen, aber der Schmerz lenkte sie nur kurz von ihren düsteren Gedanken ab. Dann schloss sie die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, weshalb sie überhaupt da war, im Laderaum eines Lasters neben einer entlegenen Hütte im Umland von Republica.

"Ich kann das", flüsterte sie in den leeren Raum. Sie würde der Stadt und der Garde des Weißen Lotus zeigen, dass sie noch immer der Avatar war. Niemand würde es wagen eine Hand gegen sie zu erheben, wenn sie schaffte Amon und seine Equalisten zu Fall zu bringen.

Sie klammerte sich an den Gedanken wie an eine Rettungsleine.

Schließlich stand sie auf und straffte die Schultern. Es war nicht schwer die Kleider in dem halbleeren Transporter zu finden. Es war ein kompletter Satz einer Equalistenkleidung. Sie fuhr über den grauen Stoff und zögerte.

Dann schälte sie sich aus ihren verschlissenen, nassen Kleidern und fröstelte, bevor sie in die leichte Rüstung schlüpfte. Zum größten Teil bestand sie aus grauem Stoff, aber lederne Stiefel und Armschützer, sowie zwei schmale Schulterplatten boten ein gewisses Maß an Schutz, ohne ihre Beweglichkeit einzuschränken. Zu guter Letzt band sie sich eine rote Schärpe um die Hüfte und wickelte sich einen gleichfarbigen Schal um den Hals.

Sie musste kurz an Mako und Bolin denken.

 _Wenn ihr mich jetzt sehen könntet._

Als sie aus dem Wageninnere heraustrat, spürte sie die Blicke der anderen Rekruten auf sich ruhen, während sie ohne Umwege am Feuer vorbeilief und durch die dunkle Eingangstür in die stille Hütte trat. Es brannte kein Licht, aber sie wusste, wo die Treppe in den zweiten Stock führte.

Sie ließ sich Zeit die Stufen emporzusteigen und zupfte nervös an einem Ärmel ihrer Kleider. Als sie schließlich vor einer dunklen Tür stehen blieb, zögerte sie. Unwillkürlich blitzten die Bilder ihres Traums erneut vor ihren Augen auf und sie musste schlucken, als sich die vertraute Angst in ihren Adern ausbreitete.

 _Lass los._

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor sie gefasst die Klinke nach unten drückte und die Tür zu Amons Raum aufschlug.


	12. Kapitel XII - Unter vier Augen

_A/N: Ich entschuldige die lange Wartezeit, dieses Kapitel saß schon länger auf meinem Laptop, aber ich bin leider nicht dazu gekommen es hochzuladen. Zur Entschädigung wird das nächste Kapitel relativ bald folgen. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch für die Favoriteneinträge und Reviews bedanken :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

 **KAPITEL XII**

 _Ein Gespräch unter vier Augen_

* * *

Die geölten Scharniere ließen die Tür lautlos aufgleiten und Korras Haut prickelte, als sie Amon erblickte. Er saß mit dem Rücken ihr zugewandt an einem Schreibtisch auf der anderen Seite des Raums in seine Arbeit vertieft. Das Licht einer Öllampe erleuchtete die Umrisse seiner Kapuze und warf einen langen Schatten in den Raum.

Außer dem leisen Kratzen seines Stifts war es still in dem Zimmer und Korra wartete nervös darauf, dass er das Wort ergreifen würde. Amon machte allerdings keine Anstalten und zeigte auch sonst keinerlei Reaktion, was Korra wundern ließ, ob er ihre Ankunft überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

Ihr Blick streifte einmal über den Raum. Es war ein schlichtes, aber elegantes Zimmer. Hohe Regale, überladen mit Büchern säumten die Wände und ragten bis an die hohe Decke. Über einem runden Tisch mit zwei Stühlen hing eine Landkarte, auf der mit Tinte die Umrisse der vier Nationen eingezeichnet waren. Es lag der schwache Geruch von altem Pergament und Petroleum in der Luft und eine Brise kühle Abendluft wehte durch ein offenes Fenster und spielte mit Korras Haaren und den Dokumenten auf Amons Schreibtisch.

Unentschlossen stand sie in der Türschwelle und musterte den Equalisten. Ihr Blick glitt über breite Schultern und dunkle Rüstung. Sie konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie aufrecht Amons Haltung war, kontrolliert und beherrscht. _Zu_ kontrolliert um entspannt zu sein. Selbst mit dem Rücken zu Korra gewandt schien er eine Wachsamkeit auszustrahlen, die Korra daran zweifeln ließ, ob er tatsächlich so ahnungslos von ihrer Anwesenheit war, wie sie geglaubt hatte.

"Setz dich", sagte Amon plötzlich, ohne sich umzudrehen und bestätigte Korras Vermutung. Der Klang seiner Stimme, von der Maske gedämpft, verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung und die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich.

Stumm folgte sie der Aufforderung und durchmaß den Raum mit steifen Schritten, bevor sie sich angespannt auf einen Stuhl neben dem Schreibtisch niederließ.

Mit einem Knoten aus Nervosität im Magen und einer knochentiefen Erschöpfung wappnete sie sich darauf, erneut ins kalte Angesicht ihres Feindes zu sehen. Als sie den Blick hob, stellte sie jedoch fest, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des Equalisten noch immer seiner Arbeit galt. Das Licht der Öllampe erleuchtete sein Profil und die Dokumente, mit denen er beschäftigt war.

 _Geheime Informationen der Equalisten?_

Erfolglos schielte Korra auf die Papiere, aber sie konnte die Worte nicht entziffern. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf seine Hand, die gelassen über das Papier huschte, ganz so, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Die Lederarmschienen lagen vergessen auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm und seine Arme waren nur in einen dunklen, kohlegrauen Stoff gehüllt.

Wie vielen Menschen hatte er mit ihnen bereits die Bändigungskräfte genommen? Waren es Dutzende oder gar Hunderte?

Nervös zupfte Korra an dem Saum ihres eigenen Ärmels. Der Stoff fühlte sich fremd auf ihrer Haut an. Unwohl rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl. Mit jeder stillen Sekunde, die verstrich spürte sie, wie ihre Anspannung wuchs.

Um sich abzulenken hob sie den Blick von dem Equalisten auf die alte Landkarte, die an der Wand hing. Von all den Orten, die darin eingezeichnet waren, hatte sie bis auf Republica nur einen mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Doch auch wenn die Hauptstadt des südlichen Wassertamms nicht länger einer kargen Einöde ähnelte, kannte sie Geschichten von Städten und Orten die mit ihrer Schönheit ihre alte Heimat in den Schatten stellten.

Sie fragte sich, aus welchem Teil der Welt Amon wohl stammte. Von den tropischen Inseln der Feuernation oder den Wüsten vor Ba Sing Se.

Unwillkürlich landete ihr Blick erneut auf dem Equalisten. Korra wurde bewusst, dass sie im Grunde nichts über den Anführer der Revolution wusste. Agni, sie kannte nicht einmal sein wahres Gesicht. Er war ein Enigma, mehr Symbol als Mann.

Und er ignorierte sie noch immer. Absichtlich oder nicht; Er hatte es im Blut sie nervös zu machen. Allerdings war es einfacher den maskierten Mann zu beobachten, während seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sie gerichtet war. Es war schwer Amon anzusehen, aber es war auch schwer es nicht zu tun. Das Profil der Maske war markant. Strenge Linien und kalte Farben wechselten sich ab und verliehen ihm ein einschüchternes Aussehen. Das spöttische, aufgemalte Lächeln unterstrich die Abartigkeit der Maske und weckte Erinnerungen an ihren Traum, die sie jedoch entschieden beiseite schob. Sie musste jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Mit ihrem gleichgültigsten Gesicht sah sie Amon beim Schreiben zu, so als wäre sie nicht der Avatar und er nicht der Anführer einer Bewegung, der sie das Handwerk legen wollte.

 _Amon hat dich aus dem Wasser gezogen_ , hallte plötzlich Benjiros Stimme in ihrem Kopf und Korra runzelte die Stirn. Wenn das stimmte, würde das heißen, dass sie ausgerechnet in der Schuld jenes Mannes stünde, der für ihr ganzes Unglück verantwortlich war.

 _Wer meinst du, hat dich anschließend zum Lager getragen._

Oh Yue.

Mit dem Blick auf Amons Arm gerichtet, formte sich ein Bild in ihrem Geist und eine unerwünschte Wärme kroch ihre Wangen hoch und brachte ihre neutrale Miene ins Wanken.

Zu sehr in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, wie still es plötzlich in dem Raum wurde.

Da stellte sie fest, dass der Stift nicht länger über das Papier huschte und sie hob den Blick.

Amons blasse Augen ruhten auf ihr und ertappt zuckte Korra zusammen. Einen langen Moment starrten sie einander an, und Korra musste sich zwingen seinem Blick standzuhalten, denn nur Schwindler sahen zur Seite.

Eine Hälfte der Maske lag im Schatten, die andere wurde von der Lampe bestrahlt. Das Licht reflektierte in seinen hellen Augen. Er musterte sie und Korra schluckte.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Uniform gefunden."

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und ihr Hals fühlte sich ohnehin an wie Sandpapier, also nickte sie nur kurz angebunden.

Amon strich das Papier vor ihm glatt und legte seinen Stift zur Seite.

"Du kannst dir vermutlich bereits denken, worüber ich mit dir reden möchte."

Das konnte sie. Ihr Versagen im Kampf gegen den Wasserbändiger war in den Augen des Equalisten sicherlich eine Schande. Korra wusste selbst nicht, was mehr schmerzte; ihr brennender Hals oder ihr angekratzter Stolz. Es war nicht ihr Plan gewesen, sich so verwundbar vor Amon zu zeigen. Die Gewissensbisse im Kampf gegen den gefangenen Bändiger hatten sie schlicht und einfach aus der Bahn geworfen und es wäre dem Wasserbändiger ohne seine miesen Tricks ohnehin nicht gelungen sie zu überrumpeln. Nun musste Amon sie allerdings sicher für schwach halten. Vielleicht sogar für zu unfähig um überhaupt ihre Ausbildung fortzuführen. Korra straffte die Schultern.

Doch anstelle der Standpauke, die sie erwartet hatte, wandte Amon seinen Blick ab und Korra folgte seinen Augen zu der Landkarte.

"Mein Vater lehrte mich einst die wichtigste Lektion meines Lebens. Kämpfen ist eine Entscheidung. Zögerst du, hast du schon so gut wie verloren. Wie oft glaubst du, habe ich in meinem Leben im Kampf gezögert?"

Seine Augen fixierten Korra erneut und ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter.

"Nie", sagte sie leise und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung mit voller Überzeugung.

"Wie viele Kämpfe glaubst du, habe ich verloren?"

Sie öffnete den Mund und zögerte. Bevor sie antworten konnte, unterbrach er sie.

"Nur den einen", sagte Amon mild und deutete auf seine Maske.

Korra fragte sich, wie schrecklich die Narben aussehen mussten, dass Amon sie darunter versteckte.

Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass ihr Gegenüber nur einen einzigen Kampf im Leben verloren hatte, sie war der Avatar und flog jede Woche zweimal auf die Nase. Außerdem kannte sie auch sonst niemanden, der sein Leben dem Kampf gewidmet hatte und praktisch ungeschlagen geblieben war. Andererseits hatte sie jemanden wie ihn auch noch nie zuvor getroffen.

Im stillen war sie trotzdem davon überzeugt, dass er sein Können übertrieben dargestellt hatte. Was blieb ihr auch anderes übrig? Die Vorstellung eines unbesiegbaren Gegners erweckte nicht gerade Selbstbewusstsein.

"Dein Mitgefühl ist eine noble Eigenschaft, Konna. Ich befürchte du verschwendest es an der falschen Sorte. Nicht alle Fraktionen der Stadt sind so gütig, wie wir. Die Triraden nehmen keine Gefangene. Du tätest gut daran, dass nicht zu vergessen. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn es dich in ein frühes Grab bringen würde."

Ob es eine Drohung war, oder eine Warnung, wusste Korra nicht. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es Zeit war, sich um Schadensbegrenzung zu bemühen.

"Ich bin kein Bändiger-Sympathisant", verteidigte sie sich mit gespielter Entrüstung. Sie spuckte das Wort aus, wie eine Beleidigung. Schon oft genug hatte sie zugehört, wie Azok und Chan so redeten.

Amon lehnte sich zurück und seine Haltung schien zu sagen _'beeindrucke mich'._

In den letzten Wochen hatte sie ein ganzes Repertoire an Beleidigungen von den restlichen Rekruten gesammelt. Es war aber etwas anderes, dass aus ihrem Mund purzelte.

"Ich habe einmal für eine Gruppe Bändiger gearbeitet."

Verdammt. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. Die besten Lügen beinhalteten aber ohnehin immer eine Prise Wahrheit. Mit dem Blick auf Amon gerichtet, stellte sie sich vor, dass sie ebenfalls eine Maske trug.

"Und als ich ihnen nicht mehr nützlich war, wandten sie sich gegen mich", fuhr sie leise fort.

Amon beobachtete sie schweigend.

Korra räusperte sich und wandte den Blick ab. Nun da die Worte draußen waren, bereute sie davon angefangen zu haben, aber die Geschichte würde Amon vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass sie es mit ihrem Training ernst meinte.

"Sie wollten es aussehen lassen wie einen Selbstmord, also haben sie versucht mich im Meer zu ertränken."

Na gut, vielleicht war es mehr als nur eine Prise der Wahrheit. Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme brauchte sie jedenfalls nicht zu täuschen. Es war bizarr, dass ausgerechnet Amon, die erste Person war, der sie von jener Nacht erzählte aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich kathartisch an überhaupt über das Ereignis zu sprechen.

"Ich möchte, dass die Welt ein gerechterer Ort wird, aber vor allem möchte ich mich nie wieder so hilflos fühlen."

Eine Weile blickten sie einander schweigend an. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, was Amon dachte. Ihr Blick fiel zu dem spöttischen Lächeln seiner Maske und sie fragte sich, ob es sich auf seinen echten Lippen spiegelte.

"Das wirst du nicht, dass verspreche ich."

Amons Stimme war nüchtern und es lag etwas in ihr, dass sie nicht deuten konnte. Er schien etwas in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Dann räusperte er sich. Vermutlich hatte sie sich den seltsamen Tonfall nur eingebildet.

"Du kommst nicht aus der Stadt", sagte er und wechselte aprubt das Thema. Es war keine Frage und sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, es zu leugnen.

"Es wird an der Zeit, dass du sie kennenlernst."

Korra runzelte die Stirn.

"Sie kennenlerne...?"

Amon nickte knapp. Er schien nicht gewillt mehr Details preiszugeben.

"Du wirst bald wieder von mir hören."

Damit wandte er sich erneut zu den Dokumenten vor ihm. Es war ein unmissverständliches Zeichen, dass das Gespräch vorbei war und Korra schluckte die Fragen, die ihr noch auf der Zunge lagen herunter. Erleichtert erhob sie sich, um Amons Raum zu verlassen, doch als sie die Tür erreichte hielt sie plötzlich inne.

"Ich habe mich noch nicht bedankt", sagte sie langsam und wiederwillig.

Die Worte klangen fremd in ihren eigenen Ohren und sie auszusprechen fühlte sich an wie Blasphemie. Eine gute Tat tilgte nicht die vielen Schlechten, die Amon begangen hatte.

Er hätte sie jedoch im See sterben lassen können. Stattdessen hatte er ihr Leben gerettet.

 _Er hat Konna gerettet_ , dachte sie stur.

 _Er hätte kein Mitleid mit der 'falschen Sorte' gezeigt._

Seltsamerweise fand sie den Gedanken tröstlich. Es hatte sich in ihrem Leben in den letzten Wochen alles verändert, aber Amon war nach wie vor einer ihrer größten Feinde.

"Wie ich bereits sagte", erklang die dunkle Baritonstimme.

"Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, einen solch begabten Schüler zu verlieren. Ich erkenne Potenzial, wenn ich es sehe."

* * *

"Über was habt ihr geredet?", fragte Benjiro, als sie zu den Rekruten zurückkehrte und sich vor die Feuerstelle ins Gras setzte.

"Nicht viel", antwortete Korra abwesend.

In Gedanken war sie noch immer bei dem Gespräch und wägte Amons Worte ab. Sie war aus dem Equalisten nicht unbedingt schlau geworden.

"Was wollte er von dir?" fragte Benjiro.

Gute Frage.

"Er hat mich gewarnt, meine Fehler nicht zu wiederholen", sagte sie schließlich und dachte daran, was er über ihr Mitgefühl gesagt hatte.

 _Es wäre eine Schande, wenn es dich in ein frühes Grab bringen würde._

Ein frühes Grab schien mit jedem Tag wahrscheinlicher.

"Ich kann dir sagen, wer sonst noch seine Fehler bereut", schaltete sich Chan ein.

"Das Rote Monsun Mitglied."

Auf Korras blanken Blick fügte er hinzu:

"Na, der _Wasserbändiger."_

Mit halben Ohr hörte sie Chan zu, der erzählte, wie er und Azok den Mann erneut in die metallene Box gesperrt hatten.

Ihr Blick wanderte indessen zur Hütte und landete wie von selbst auf dem offenen Fenster des ersten Stocks.

 _Du wirst bald wieder von mir hören._

Sie hoffte zwar auf das Gegenteil, aber zweifelte nicht an Amons Wort. Im Grunde lief soweit alles nach Plan, je mehr sie mit den Equalisten verwickelt wurde, umso größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie auf die ein oder andere Weise an strategisch bedeutsame Informationen gelangen würde.

 _Ich erkenne Potenzial, wenn ich es sehe._

Amons Aufmerksamkeit war allerdings eine heikle Angelegenheit. Sie musste daran denken, wie wachsam und kontrolliert er selbst in seinen eigenen Räumen war. Wie konnte sie die Oberhand gegen jemanden gewinnen, der stets zwei Schritte voraus war? Gegen einen scheinbar unbesiegbaren Gegner? Sie erinnerte sich aber auch an sein Versprechen. Sie würde fleißig lernen, was Amon ihr beibringen konnte, bis sie hoffentlich genauso unverwundbar wurde wie er.

Als die Rekruten allmählich die Feuerstelle verließen und in die Hütte verschwanden, lag Korra noch immer grübelnd im Gras. Das Firmament hatte sich mittlerweile von einem rauchigen Grau in ein tiefdunkles Blau verfärbt.

Gegenüber von ihr saß nur noch Chan, der wieder einmal damit beschäftigt war an der Antenne seines Radios zu spielen. Das Gerät stotterte ab und zu erbärmlich auf, bevor es wieder verstummte und schließlich pfefferte er es genervt von sich und kündigte mit einem Gähnen an, dass er sich ebenfalls schlafen legen würde.

Das Feuer war heruntergebrannt und nur eine Handvoll glühende Kohlen spendeten noch ein Minimum an Licht und Wärme.

Gähnend setzte Korra sich auf und rieb sich die eingeschlafenen Glieder. Die Temperaturen waren soweit gefallen, dass es draußen nicht mehr gemütlich war.

Sie wandte sich gerade Richtung Hütte, als ein plötzliches Geräusch sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Es war das Radio, welches umgekippt im dunklen Gras lag, dass jäh zum Leben erwacht war.

 _"...und damit wenden wir uns zu den Sportnachrichten. Die Wolfsfledermäuse haben die Gold Tempel Tigerrillos in einer brutalen Partie geschlagen und werden nun im nächsten Spiel auf die Bussardwespen treffen..."_

Interessiert hielt Korra inne.

 _"...die Feuer-Frettchen, gesponsert von Future Industries, sind ebenfalls ins Viertelfinale aufgestiegen, aber ihre Aussichten auf ein Weiterkommen sind mehr als schlecht..."_

Stotternd brach das Radio ab und die nächsten Sätze des Radiosprechers waren in Statik getränkt.

Korra beeilte sich, das Gerät vom Boden aufzuheben. Sie kannte sich damit nicht aus, hatte aber bereits zugesehen, wie Chan an der Antenne gedreht hatte. Nach einigen Versuchen stotterte das Radio erneut auf.

 _"...für die Fans ist es ein Schock Mako zu verlieren."_

Für einen Moment blieb ihr das Herz stehen. Das Radio stotterte.

 _"...bisher ist noch unklar, was den Profisportler zu diesem Schritt bewegt hat, aber die Polizei kann sich glücklich schätzen solch einen begabten Feuerbändiger von nun an in ihren Reihen zu wissen..."_

Korra blinzelte. Mako, ein Polizist? Hatte sie das richtig verstanden?

 _"...aber fragen, wir ihn selbst. Meine Damen und Herren, hier im Studio ist Maaaaakooooo."_

Die heisere Stimme, die als nächstes ertönte war so vertraut, dass Korras Herz einen Sprung machte. Ihre Finger klammerten sich an das Radio.

 _"Es ist mir eine Ehre von nun an unter Polizeichef Saikhan zu dienen und ich übernehme den Posten mit großem Respekt."_

Die Erleichterung zu wissen, dass es ihren Freunden gut ging, breitete sich wie eine Wärme in ihrem Körper aus.

 _"Du hast die Sportwelt ganz schön aufgerüttelt. Was sagt dein Bruder zu deiner Entscheidung?"_

 _"Bolin ist ... er weiß, dass..."_

Aber Korra erfuhr nicht, was Bolin wusste, denn das Radio flackerte erneut und Makos Stimme verschwand.

Erfolglos drehte sie an der Antenne, aber das Signal war nun völlig verschwunden.

Mako hatte noch nie davon gesprochen, dass er zur Polizei gehen wollte, aber es fiel ihr schwer seine Entscheidung als etwas anderes, als eine schicksalhafte Fügung zu sehen.

Es war an der Zeit, die nächste Stufe ihres Plans einzuläuten.

Und es schien, dass Mako ihr soeben eine Steilvorlage geliefert hatte.


	13. Kapitel XIII - Geliebte Frau und Mutter

_A/N: Viel Spaß :)_

* * *

 **KAPITEL XIII**

 _He wears a mask and his face grows to fit it – George Orwell_

* * *

Das Innere des Waschbeckens sah aus, als wäre er beim Rasieren mit der Klinge abgerutscht. In einem stetigen Rhythmus perlten Tropfen der roten Farbe von seinem Gesicht und seinen Händen herab und landeten in dem weißen Porzellanbecken.

Eine wütend rote Narbe starrte ihn in seinem Spiegelbild entgegen. Wie ein Canyon klaffte sie von seinem Scheitel schräg hinab zu seinem Kinn und teilte sein Gesicht in zwei Häften. Leidenschaftslos nahm Amon sein Kunstwerk in Betracht und drehte probehalber seinen Kopf um die falschen Wunden von jedem Winkel zu begutachten. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis lehnte er sich schließlich zurück und fuhr mit einem Lappen über die Farbreste, die sich wie eine Blutlache in dem Waschbecken angesammelt hatten.

Es war der lästigste Teil seines Morgens und doch achtete er stets peinlichst genau darauf die qualvoll stumpfsinnige Angelegenheit noch vor Sonnenaufgang zu erledigen. Es war ein notwendiges Übel. Ein kleines Puzzleteil seines Plans, wenn man so wollte, welches die Macht besaß sein gesamtes Lebenswerk zu vereiteln.

Seufzend fuhr Amon sich durch seine dunklen Haare, bedacht weder das Wachs noch die Farbe zu verschmieren, dann griff er nach seiner Maske, die neben dem offenen Fenster gelegen hatte.

Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel ließ ihn innehalten und interessiert trat er näher an das Fenster heran.

* * *

Draußen heulte an jenem Morgen ein Wind, der die Bäume ächzen und Vögel verstummen ließ. Fröstelnd steckte Korra ihre kalten Hände in ihre Achseln und ließ sich vor der heruntergebrannten Feuerstelle ins Gras sinken. Die Welt war noch farblos an dem frühen Morgen; Mit der Sonne, irgendwo hinter den hohen Berggipfeln versteckt, war die einzige auszumachende Farbe ein blasser, blauer Dunst am Horizont. Müde fuhr Korra sich durch ihre zerzausten Haare, die ihr feucht im Nacken klebten und versuchte die Träume zu vergessen, die noch immer hinter ihren Liedern tanzten.

In der kalten Luft bildete ihr Atem kleine Nebelwolken vor ihrer Nase.

 _Feuerbändigen entspringt dem Atem._

Seufzend stocherte sie mit einem kleinen Zweig in der kalten Asche der Feuerstelle und versuchte die aufkommende Bitterkeit hinunterzuschlucken. Ihre Hände wirkten im matten Licht der Morgendämmerung gräulich. Kalt und Leer.

Da spürte sie plötzlich ein Prickeln im Nacken und fuhr herum.

Argwöhnisch huschte Korras Blick von dem stillen, dunklen Waldrand hinüber zur Hütte. Das Erdgeschoss lag noch immer im Dunkeln, die Rekruten schienen also noch zu schlummern. Im ersten Stock brannte jedoch ein Licht. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl beobachtete Korra, das leere Fenster für eine Weile, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte und ihre Knie näher an ihren Körper heranzog.

Plötzlich presste sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

Korra überlegte nicht lange sondern rammte instinktiv ihren Ellenbogen gegen ihren Angreifer, der daraufhin dumpf aufstöhnte. Erfolgreich befreite sie sich aus seinem Klammergriff, rollte zur Seite und wirbelte mit klopfendem Herzen herum. In dem fahlen Licht brauchte sie eine Sekunde um die graue Gestalt zu erkennen, dann stöhnte sie genervt auf.

Anstelle eines Fremden oder eines Maskenträgers blickte sie in das belustigte Gesicht von Azok.

"Morgen, Sonnenschein."

Als Antwort funkelte sie ihn nur böse an.

Unschuldig zuckte der dunkelhaarige Rekrut daraufhin nur mit den Schultern.

"Es war viel zu einfach, sich dir anzuschleichen", kommentierte er beiläufig und ließ sich gegenüber von ihr vor der Feuerstelle ins Gras sinken, ganz so, als wäre nichts passiert. Verärgert über Azok und nicht zuletzt sich selbst, klopfte Korra verdrossen den Dreck von ihren Kleidern. Der Rekrut beobachtete sie unterdessen schweigend.

"Schlechte Nacht?" fragte er und ihm waren wohl die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen nicht entgangen.

 _Schlechtes Jahr_ , dachte sie düster aber nickte nur.

"Wie hältst du es hier draußen eigentlich in diese Kälte aus?" fragte er und rieb sich seine Hände.

Korra verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust um das Zittern ihrer eigenen Hände zu verstecken.

"Es macht mir nichts aus", behauptete sie kühn.

Ungläubig hob Azok eine Braue. "Na wenn du das sagst… Falls dem aber nicht so ist, besitze ich glücklicherweise die beste Medizin gegen Kummer und Kälte." Der Stoff seiner Jacke raschelte, als der Rekrut in seine Tasche griff und einen kleinen Gegenstand hervorzog.

"Fang."

Geschickt schnappte Korra den Gegenstand aus der Luft. Es war ein metallener Flachmann. Zögerlich schraubte sie die Flasche auf und schnupperte daran. Der unerwartet scharfe Geruch von Alkohol schlug ihr entgegen und angeekelt rümpfte sie die Nase.

Azok schien sich über ihre Miene zu amüsieren. Wortlos reichte sie ihm den Gegenstand zurück, woraufhin er einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm.

Stumm musterte Korra unterdessen den jungen Mann und es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal richtig ansehen. Von all ihren Trainingskollegen war er ihr vielleicht am ähnlichsten was seine Fähigkeiten betraf. Er schien sich außerdem am meisten der Sache der Equalisten verschrieben zu haben. Sein kurzer Haarschnitt und strenge Wangenknochen verliehen seinem Gesicht etwas Militantes und wenn sie ihn in einem Wort beschreiben müsste, so wäre das vermutlich _hart_. Im fahlen Licht der Morgendämmerung erhaschte sie jedoch einen flüchtigen Einblick, der ihr bisher verbogen geblieben war. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie die identischen dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen. Korras Augen glitten von den Ansätzen einer silbernen Narbe an seinem Schlüsselbein zu dem Flachmann, den er beinahe verkrampft in der Hand hielt.

"Ist es dafür nicht noch ein wenig früh?" fragte sie zögerlich.

Der Rekrut schien ihre Frage abzuwägen.

"Entweder früh oder sehr spät, das hängt davon ab ob es früher Morgen ist oder späte Nacht, findest du nicht? So oder so ist es das beste Zeug um zu vergessen."

Was genau es war, dass er vergessen wollte, sagte er nicht und Korra hakte auch nicht nach. In stiller Übereinkunft saßen sie schweigend vor der kalten Feuerstelle.

"Ich kann gar kein Feuer machen", platzte Korra nach einer Weile heraus und machte sich auf Spott gefasst.

Azok zuckte schlicht mit den Schultern.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", sagte er bloß und deutete dann auf zwei dunkle Steine, die neben der Asche im Gras lagen. Feuersteine.

"Hinter der Hütte liegt noch ein Stapel Holz. Ich sage du trägst es her und ich zeige dir wie man Feuer macht, deal?"

Dankbar, dass er keine große Sache daraus machte, rappelte Korra sich vom Boden auf. Die taubedeckten Grashalme knirschten unter ihren Stiefeln während sie einen Bogen um die dunkle Waldhütte schlug. Am Waldrand unter einem kleinen Vorstand entdeckte sie das trocken-gelagerte Feuerholz und sammelte einige Scheite in einen Weidenkorb. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zurücklaufen, als ihr plötzlich ein metallenes Schimmern zwischen den Bäumen ins Auge fiel. Neugierig umrundete sie den Holzstapel und fand sich plötzlich vor einer verwitterten Gartenmauer wieder.

Das schmiedeeiserne Tor hing etwas schräg in den Angeln und krächzte als Korra es aufschob. Es hatte sich vermutlich einmal um einen Rosengarten gehandelt, aber es musste Jahre her gewesen sein, seit sich zuletzt jemand um den verwilderten Flecken Erde gekümmert hatte. Unkraut, Dornenbüsche und verdorrte braune Ranken wucherten neben dem Weg und zerrten am Saum von Korras Kleidern.

Am hinteren Ende des Gartens ragte neben der Mauer eine alte Bergkiefer in die Höhe. Neugierig schlenderte Korra durch das Labyrinth in Richtung des Baums und landete schließlich vor einem kleinen dunklen Teich. Eine einzelne, weiße Blume, die neben dem Ufer wuchs, fiel Korra ins Auge und sie setzte ihren Korb ab um sich zu der Winterlilie zu bücken, die dem Wetter zum Trotz in voller Blüte stand.

Erst in ihrer knieenden Position fiel ihr Blick auf den Grabstein.

Zur Hälfte von Ranken verdeckt stand er wie ein stiller Wächter unter der Kiefer. Die Jahre hatten den Stein an einigen Stellen schwarz verfärbt und mit Moos überzogen, aber die Inschrift war noch immer lesbar.

 _Geliebte Frau und liebevolle Mutter_

 **Yasuko S: 130 AG – 158 AG**

Respektvoll senkte Korra den Blick und murmelte einen Segensspruch. Sie fragte sich, was für eine Frau die junge Mutter wohl einst gewesen sein mochte.

Mit dem unwohlen Gefühl ein Störenfried auf dem kleinen, verwilderten Friedhof zu sein, warf sie einen letzten Blick auf das Grab, bevor sie ihren Korb wieder hochnahm und sich abwandte. Ihr Vater, der einst vom spirituellen Norden in den Süden gezogen war, hatte in ihrer Kindheit viele Geschichten über die Geisterwelt erzählt und so wusste sie, dass man um keinen Preis einen fremden Geist um seine Ruhe bringen durfte.

Bedauerlicherweise war einer bereits vor Ort, auch wenn seine Rüstung nicht im Entferntesten zu den transparenten Erscheinungen passte, von denen ihr Vater einst erzählt hatte.

"Eine ungewöhnliche Wahl für einen Morgenspaziergang."

Korra machte beinahe ein Satz in die Luft und der Korb mit dem Feuerholz glitt aus ihren Fingern und landete schmerzhaft auf ihren Füßen.

Amon stand am Eingang des kleinen Friedhofs, einen Arm hielt er hinter dem Rücken und mit dem anderen strich er beiläufig über das verwitterte Mauerwerk. In der frühen Morgendämmerung war es vor allem das Weiß der Maske, das aus den Grautönen der Umgebung hervorstach.

Erschrocken und überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen des Equalisten unterdrückte sie den Impuls sich in den Arm zu pfetzen um sicher zu gehen, dass dies kein Traum war. Wie auf der Stelle festgefroren sah sie zu, wie Amon den kleinen Friedhof durchquerte und schließlich ebenfalls vor der Kiefer stehen blieb. Seine Arme waren in der üblichen Position hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, aufrecht in seiner Haltung und elegant mit jeder Bewegung, wirkte er an dem frühen Morgen wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Sie spürte wie sein Blick über ihre zerzausten Haare und verknitterte Uniform glitt und war plötzlich froh um das fahle Licht der Morgendämmerung, dass die Röte ihrer Wangen verbarg.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Friedhof ist", beeilte sie sich zu erklären und bückte sich um die Holzscheite vom Boden aufzulesen. Als sie sich wiederaufrichtete, überkam sie für einen kurzen Moment ein unerklärliches Déjà-vu Gefühl. Vorsichtig wagte sie einen Blick auf den Equalisten, doch falls er verärgert war, so merkte man es ihm jedenfalls nicht an. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Grabstein, vielleicht ein höfliches Zeichen, dass sie nun verschwinden sollte. Und das hätte sie auch nur zu gerne getan, doch als sie noch einmal einen Blick auf das Grab warf, formte sich urplötzlich ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, den sie aussprach, noch bevor sie ein zweites Mal darüber nachdenken konnte.

 _Geliebte Frau und liebevolle Mutter._

"War sie deine Frau?"

Noch im gleichen Atemzug biss Korra sich fest auf die Zunge. Es war eine unangenehm, unangenehm persönliche Frage. Aber es war zu spät um die Worte zurückzunehmen. 'Liebevolle Mutter' stand auf dem Grabstein geschrieben. War es möglich, dass der Equalist eine Familie hatte, Kinder? Amon der _Familienvater_ , Amon der _Geliebte_. Die Vorstellung war so absurd und trieb ihr gleichzeitig die Farbe in die Wangen, als sie merkte, dass sein Blick auf ihr ruhte. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, so würde sie sagen er war amüsiert.

"Nein", sagte er dann schlicht und Korra war beinahe erleichtert. Alles andere hätte vermutlich ihr Weltbild zerstört.

"Sie war jedoch mit einem Equalisten verheiratet. Ihr Mann erträgt es nicht, diesen Ort zu besuchen und hat ihn deswegen unserer Organisation zur Verfügung gestellt."

Korra runzelte die Stirn und blickte erneut auf das Grab. Es wäre vermutlich am besten gewesen, dass Thema damit abzuhaken und aus dem Gespräch zu entfliehen. _Neugierde tötete den Katzenwels_ , hatte einer ihrer Bändigungsmeister zu sagen gepflegt. Aber ihr Interesse war bereits geweckt.

"Sie ist vor über zehn Jahren gestorben, vor der ganzen… Revolution. Wie kann sie dann mit einem Equalisten verheiratet gewesen sein?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang skeptischer, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Es war seltsam ein Gespräch mit jemandem zu führen, dessen Mimik verborgen war. Korra hielt sich selbst nicht für den besten Menschenkenner, jedoch war sie vollkommen ratlos, was die Emotionen ihres Gegenübers anging. War es Neugierde, Spott, Verärgerung oder Gleichgültigkeit, was sich unter der Maske auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete? Sie konnte nur seine Augen sehen und die waren unergründlich. Nervös zupfte sie an einem ihrer Jackenärmel.

"Genauer gesagt, war ihr Todestag die Geburtsstunde der Revolution."

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Überrascht flackerte ihr Blick erneut zu dem verwitterten Grabstein. Zu den sterblichen Überresten der Frau, die laut Amon einen Bürgerkrieg ausgelöst haben sollte. Es klang tragisch und romantisch, fast wie eine Geschichte aus den alten Schriftrollen, welche Meisterin Katara gerne gelesen hatte. Gleichzeitig war es aber auch Amon, der ihr diese Geschichte erzählte, was sie automatisch an dem Wahrheitsgehalt zweifeln ließ.

"Dann muss sie wohl eine ziemlich besondere Frau gewesen sein", hörte sie sich sagen.

Amon musterte sie einen Moment lang schweigend.

"Das war sie in der Tat. Jung und gutherzig, eine Nichtbändigerin." Seine blasse Augen schweiften von Korra zu dem Grab und wieder zurück.

"Gestorben vor ihrer Zeit."

Es lag etwas Klinisches in seinem Blick, so als würde er genau abschätzen, welche Reaktion sie auf die Geschichte zeigen würde und Korra fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam ertappt, so als könnte er jedes ihrer Geheimnisse von ihrem Gesicht ablesen, wenn sie noch länger in seine hellen Augen blickte. Nervös zupfte sie am Saum ihrer Jacke.

Amon schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, dann griff er kurzerhand nach den verknitterten Manschetten ihrer Jackenärmel und krempelte sie beiläufig um. Überrumpelt von der plötzlichen Berührung unterdrückte Korra den Impuls ihren Arm reflexartig zurückzuziehen während gleichzeitig ein seltsamer Schauer ihren Arm hochjagte. Amons Augen waren unterdessen auf ihren Unterarm gerichtet, auf dem fast alle Farben des Regenbogens in Form von Blutergüssen vertreten waren.

"Vielleicht, kann dir ihre Geschichte eine Lehre sein", fügte er trocken hinzu und strich mit einem Daumen über die blauen und gelben Flecken. Korra schluckte und versuchte das seltsame Prickeln auf ihrer Haut zu ignorieren. Im nächsten Moment ließ er ihre Hand auch schon wieder los und Korra merkte erst jetzt, dass sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Als wäre nichts geschehen verschränkte Amon die Arme erneut hinter seinem Rücken und wandte sich wieder dem Grab zu.

"Vor vielen Jahren versuchte die Agni Kai Triade die Geschäfte von Yasukos Ehemann zu erpressen. Er war dafür bekannt Nichtbändiger einzustellen, was ihn zu einer beliebten Zielscheibe für die Bande machte. Der ehemalige Avatar war wenige Jahre zuvor gestorben und die Triaden fühlten sich mutiger denn je. Yasukos Familie weigerte sich jedoch auf die Erpressungen einzugehen, ich bat ihnen meine Hilfe an, die sie allerdings stolz ablehnten. Kurze Zeit später legte die Bande in einer Nacht ein Feuer in dem Haus der Familie. Yasuko ist bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt, bei dem Versuch ihre Tochter aus den Flammen zu retten."

Entsetzt weiteten sich Korras Augen und zugleich spürte sie eine irrationale Schuld in sich aufkeimen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt von Yasukos Tod war sie acht Jahre alt gewesen, im Trainingslager in der südlichen Tundra. Niemandem von Nutzen. Nicht, dass sie nun, in ihrem erwachsenen Alter von größerem Nutzen für die Bürger der vier Nationen war…

"Keiner der Verbrecher wurde je zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Die Polizei und der Stadtrat war und ist machtlos gegen die Triaden. Als Yasukos Ehemann dies erkannte, verpflichtete er sich meiner Sache. Wenn wir diesen Bändigern nicht das Handwerk legen, tut es keiner, Konna. Sie werden weiter Unschuldige erpressen, plündern und morden. Vergiss das nicht, wenn du das nächste Mal Mitgefühl mit einem dieser Gesetzlosen empfindest."

Korra runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund um sich zu verteidigen. Es war nicht so, dass sie Mitleid mit Mördern hatte, so wie Amon die Dinge erklärte hörte es sich alles verdreht an. Doch bevor sie protestieren konnte, unterbrach der Equalist sie mit einer Handbewegung. Mittlerweile war die Sonne über die entfernten Bergspitzen gewandert und zum ersten Mal erkannte sie seine Augenfarbe. Grau.

"Es wird bald Zeit dich auf deine ersten Aufträge in Republica zu schicken. Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass du mit dem nötigen Ernst bei dieser Unternehmung dabei bist?"

Dies war ein entscheidender Moment, dass war ihr bewusst. Mit klopfendem Herzen nickte sie bestimmt, wenngleich sich ihr Magen flau anfühlte. "Ich werde das nächste Mal nicht zögern", versprach sie leise.

"Ich schätze, dass werden wir sehen."

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte drückte Amon einen kleinen Gegenstand in ihre Hand. Sie sah zu, wie er sich abwandte und den verwilderten Weg des kleinen Friedhofs entlangschritt. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tags erleuchteten seine braune Tunika in einem warmen Licht. Dann fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

"Hat sie es geschafft?"

Amon hielt inne und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

"Hat sie ihre Tochter retten können? Yasuko", hakte Korra nach.

"Das Mädchen war zu dem Zeitpunkt des Feuers nicht in dem Haus."

Mit einem Kloß im Hals sah sie dem Equalisten nach, bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Der Himmel leuchtete am Horizont inzwischen in einem feurigen Orange und tauchte den grauen Wald in einen goldenen Glanz. Korra konnte jedoch die Schönheit nicht wertschätzen und spürte stattdessen ein mulmiges Ziehen im Magen. Es sah aus, als stünde der Himmel in Flammen.

Sie blickte hinab auf den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand.

Es war ein Schlüssel.

* * *

Als sie zur Feuerstelle zurückkehrte begrüßte Azok sie ein wenig verschnupft.

"Musstest du die Bäume erst pflanzen?", fragte er schnippisch aber verstummte, als er ihr blasses Gesicht sah. Er zeigte ihr daraufhin wie versprochen das Feuermachen, doch Korras Gedanken waren woanders. Immer wieder huschte ihr Blick zu der Kellerluke und mit Anspannung und einer guten Portion Beklommenheit wartete sie auf den Beginn des Trainings.

* * *

Der Kellerraum war bis auf die metallene Box leer. Eine Leuchtstoffröhre summte leise über Korras Kopf und spendete kühles bläuliches Licht. Widerwillig öffnete Korra das metallene Schloss woraufhin die Tür mit einem Klicken aufsprang. Augenblicklich schlug ihr ein intensiver Schweißgeruch entgegen und die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen stellten sich.

Zusammengekauert auf dem Boden saß das bleiche Triadenmitglied mit dem Kopf zwischen seinen Knien versteckt.

Schweigend blickte Korra auf den Wasserbändiger herab.

"Hast du schon einmal jemanden umgebracht?", hörte sie sich fragen.

Der Mann hob den Kopf und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, blitzte Wiedererkennung in seinen kleinen blauen Augen auf.

Als Antwort spuckte er vor ihren Füßen auf den Boden.

* * *

Am Mittag ähnelte Korras Stimmung den grauen Gewitterwolken, die sich am Himmel zusammengebraut hatten. Es war der vielleicht härteste Tag ihres Trainings. Über Stunden drillte Amon bereits die Rekruten mit einer erbarmungslosen Härte, die ihnen trotz der Kälte den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Korra wurde unterdessen das Gefühl nicht los, dass er es speziell auf sie abgesehen hatte.

Zerrissenheit. Das war das Gefühl, welches sie empfand bei dem Anblick des Wasserbändigers, den sie in den vergangenen Stunden wiederholt besiegt hatte. Yasukos Geschichte echote noch immer in ihrem Hinterkopf und der Gedanke an die gestrigen Erlebnisse am See erfüllte sie jedes Mal mit einer kathartischen Genugtuung, wenn sie die Chi-Punkte des Bändigers durchtrennte. Es verstieß gegen alles, was Tenzin ihr einst beigebracht hatte. Doch das Gefühl der Gerechtigkeit ebbte schnell ab und ließ sie zurück mit einer seltsamen inneren Leere.

Sie war also nicht sonderlich enttäuscht, als ein dunkler Transporter zur Mittagszeit anrollte und vor der Hütte parkte. Die Miene des Fahrers, der aus dem Wagen ausstieg war besorgt. Neugierig versuchte Korra das Gespräch zu überhören, welches zwischen ihm und Amon stattfand. Doch der Wind verschluckte ihre Stimmen, weshalb sie nur einige Gesprächsfetzen ausmachen konnte.

 _"Wir wissen nicht ob … Zustand ist … der Stadtrat hat soeben …"._

Was auch immer der Fahrer Amon erzählte schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Seine Haltung wirkte angespannt und Korras Vermutung bestätigte sich kurze Zeit später, als der Equalist sich an die Rekruten wandte.

"Packt eure Sachen. Wir kehren nach Republica zurück."


End file.
